The One With The Runaway
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Monica and Ross' Goddaughter shows up at her apartment when she has just ran away from home. Will she be able to tell them the truth in why she ran away. Or will she just keep hiding it until something bad happens. Will Monica and the gang be able to save her? It gets better after a few chapters. You'll see.
1. Apartment 20

**Chapter 1: Apartment 20**

I looked at the door of apartment twenty. I gulped and knocked on the door. A woman with blonde hair answered the door.

"Hi Rachel, is Monica home?" I asked. She looked at my suitcase and then back at me.

"She won't be back for another half an hour or so, but you're welcome to come in Patricia." Rachel smiled.

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Patricia Taylor. I'm fourteen years old. Monica and Ross Geller are my Godparents and the reason I'm in New York and not Long Island is because I ran away from home. My mom Frannie first cousins with them and made them my Godparents.

"Thank you Rachel." I smiled back at her and came in. As I expected the place was shining.

"You can put your suitcase down over by the sofa then you can explain to me why you have a suitcase and why you aren't in Long Island."

I put my suitcase down where she told me and I gave her an innocent look. She put her hand on her hip waiting for an explanation.

"Come on Rach, I just got here." I said.

"Does Monica know you are here?" She asked.

"Yup." I lied.

"So if I call her she wouldn't be surprised?"

"She wouldn't because she knows I'm coming."

"Ok then I'm going to call her unless there's something you want to say."

"No, go ahead."

She reached for the phone.

"Ok, you've got me." I sighed. Just before she could open her mouth Chandler walked in. "Saved by the Chan Chan Man."

"Hey kiddo." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "What brings you here?"

"I missed you too much Chandler." I joked and fixed my hair. He gave me a hug. I looked at Rachel.

"Oh what the hell." She smiled and gave me a hug too. "Ok so what are you doing here?"

"Em, you know I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to say hi. Hi." I lied.

"She's not telling the truth." Chandler said in a sing song voice.

"Zip it third nipple." I laughed. They both gave me a 'How did you know look'. "I know everything."

"You know what we do to people who hold information that we want." Rachel started. I started to walk backwards.

"You wouldn't dare." I told them. They came closer to me.

"Just like Mon you are very ticklish." Chandler said and did an evil laugh.

Joey came in and went straight over to the fridge. He grabbed the tube of butter and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see me being cornered by Rachel and Chandler.

"Hey Josephine" I waved.

"Patrick!" He smiled and dropped the butter and ran over to me and gave a tight hug.

"Can't breathe." I stuttered. He let go.

"Oh sorry. Hey now that you are here you can make me a sandwich because Monica isn't home." Joey told me.

"Of course Joe. Let's go." I said and started walking. Chandler put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh fine." I moaned and sat down on the sofa. They all took a seat.

"Would you like juice before you start?" Rachel asked.

"Juice would be nice." I grinned and she went and poured me some. She handed me a glass.

"Do you think I would need a coaster?" I asked knowing Monica's 'obsessions'.

"She's not here is she? I'm not using one so you're ok." Rachel reassured me.

"I want my sandwich!" Joey grunted. I gave him a look. "Just like Mon."

Some people say I just look like Monica. I had her facial features, her clear blue eyes, the only thing I didn't have was her hair. I have light brown hair that went just past my shoulders and a side fringe.

Monica walked in the door. "Work was brilliant today." She smiled and put her jacket on the coat hanger. She turned to face the couch. "Oh My God."


	2. Avoiding The Truth

**Chapter 2: Avoiding the Truth**

**Disclaimer: I only own Patricia and the plot.**

_Patricia's POV_

"Oh my God." Monica gasped. "Who didn't use a coaster?" Monica asked from the door. I ducked down. She walked over to the table and noticed me.

"Patricia! Oh my God." She said with joy. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mon." I smiled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked and looked down at me. There was a sad glint in my eye that made her say. "That doesn't matter we will talk about that later. How about we make cookies?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Let's order pizza tonight. I'll call Ross and Phoebe they'd want to see you." She grabbed the phone and called Ross and Phoebe from her room.

"Does she always talk fast these days?" I chuckled.

"No she's happy you're here." Rachel told me. "She thinks of you as a sister."

"Yeah, she's like my older sister." I could tell and talk to Monica about everything.

Phoebe burst through the door. "My child friend is back!" Phoebe shrieked and gave me a hug. 'My child friend' was a song she wrote about me.

"Hey Guitar Lady!" I shirked back. 'Guitar Lady' was a song I helped her write.

"Is this battle of the worst nicknames?" Chandler joked.

"Dude, not your best work." I told him.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Ross opened the door and came over to me. "It's true you're really here. It's true."

"You make it sound like I rose from the dead or something." I said.

"Come here." He told me and brought me into a hug.

"Nice to see you again Dr Geller."

"How come Patricia can call me a doctor and you can't?" Ross asked.

"You're a doctor to dinosaurs. Man, you must be really bad at it because they end up on your table dead." I laughed and everyone else did too.

"Well that moment's over." Ross supposed_. _I rolled my eyes and back down on the couch beside Phoebe. There was a knock on the door and Monica got up to answer it, it was the pizza guy. Monica handed him the money and put the four boxes of pizzas down on the coffee table.

"I ordered two Joey specials." Monica announced. Everyone dug in.

"So what's everyone up to since I saw you last?" I asked starting the conversation.

"I work as an assistant buyer in Bloomingdales and I have this really cute client called Joshua." Rachel told me.

"Speaking of that, Rach what have we learnt from him?" Joey asked.

"I have an extra ticket." Rachel said four times. I raised a brow and they explained the little incident.

"Ok Patricia what is my job?" Chandler asked.

"Oh you're an executive in analysis and data reconfiguration for a large multi-national corporation." I answered. Everyone looked at me.

"See, she listens to me and she's fourteen years old." Chandler told them.

"Yeah, I'm the best." I laughed.

"You sure are." Monica laughed with her.

_Later That Evening_

I was helping Monica with the dishes.

"You don't have to help you know." Monica told me.

"I don't mind." I smiled. I was washing a mug and looked at the bottom. "You number your mugs?"

"Yeah she does it because she can shout where's number twenty seven?" Rachel said coming out of her room and sitting down on the couch.

"I like keeping track of things." Monica told us. "I'll make hot chocolate for us."

I joined Rachel on the couch and she turned the TV on.

"Hey if you want you can come to work with me tomorrow. I can get you new clothes with my discount." She suggested.

"Sure and if you want I can help with the Joshua guy." I told her.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Well you said he takes care of his nephew well if he saw you with me then it would be something you have in common." I explained.

"Mon your Goddaughter is smarter than me!" Rachel laughed. We were all in our PJs and Monica came over with three mugs of hot chocolate with cream on top.

"So does your mother know you're here?" Monica asked.

"Don't know." I admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked in a sincere tone.

"I may have run away from home." I said quietly. They both gasped.

"But why?" Monica asked.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon. Thank you for your reviews! Please keep reviewing too.**

**This is in about the fourth season.**

**Well till next time bye!**


	3. Understandment

**Chapter 3: Understandment **

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends **

_No one's POV_

"I ran away because they were telling me who to be and not to be. They had my life planned for me they want me to be a lawyer while on the other hand I don't want to be a lawyer. I hate politics! And they pick out the littlest things that no one else would notice and make it un-perfect!" Patricia grunted.

_After A Night Of Explaining _

_Central Perk_

"Her life at home reminds me of my childhood except for the lawyer thing. You know the littlest things make everything imperfection and the over glorified dorky brother." Monica told Ross, Phoebe, and Joey.

"Hey!" Ross complained.

"Sorry. But Patricia is a great girl she's smart, funny, athletic, and talented. Also she has a heart of gold and is willing to help." Monica added before taking a sip of coffee.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Ross any ideas?" Monica responded.

"We could call Frannie." Ross admitted.

"We could but I think we should wait until she calls us. It's like she doesn't know Patricia is gone." Monica said.

"True, let's keep her around we don't have to make any rash decisions yet." Ross decided.

"I'm hungry. Can I get a muffin?" Joey asked.

"Yeah Joe, you don't need to ask." Monica told him.

"I know, it's just I don't have enough money." Joey admitted.

_Bloomingdales _

"That sweater so you." Rachel smiled. Joshua was looking in the mirror.

"You really think?" Joshua asked a little unsure.

"Absolutely, Patricia, sweetie what do you think?" Rachel replied.

"I think it's great but if you wore this shirt underneath it would look way better." Patricia responded and pulled out the shirt from the rack.

"Oh yes. You have really good taste." Rachel cheered. "Joshua would you like to try it on?"

"Sure." Joshua replied.

"And you have earned yourself some money so you can buy something in the cafeteria." Rachel said and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Rach, this is a twenty. It's way too much." Patricia admitted.

"But honey you've earned it." Rachel smiled.

"You're the best Rachel!" Patricia said and gave her a hug. "Joshua Rachel do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Joshua replied.

"You spend that money on you." Rachel said and Patricia went off.

"Sweet girl. To think in another year she'll be fifteen." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. My nephew Jordon I mind him. Thanks for the tickets by the way." Joshua responded.

"Oh they were no problem."

_When Joshua Left_

"It worked! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel screamed and gave Patricia a hug.

"You're welcome." Patricia smiled and hugged her back.

"You've earned yourself a new pair of jeans!" Rachel told her.

_Central Perk_

"I think you guys are the only ones that care about me." Chandler admitted. They were all in Central Perk sitting in the usual place.

"Miss a couple of payments, then people will care." Patricia said.

"True." Ross chuckled. "Hey Patricia how would you like to meet Emily?"

"Em I'd love too but if it's just a fling should I really get to know her?" Patricia responded.

"I want you to meet her though and she wants to meet you." Ross told her.

"Ok we discuss details later." Patricia said.

"Ok I'm up soon what will I sing today?" Phoebe asked reaching for here coffee.

"Pheebs you're not allowed have coffee. You're pregnant!" Monica reminded her.

"Here, have my de-café." Joey offered.

"And to make it taste better here have my muffin." Patricia told her.

"Thanks guys I'm going to sing my new song the downside of pregnancy." Phoebe said and went up on stage.

"Hey guys! Here's my new song 'The Downside of Pregnancy.'" Phoebe announced and played a note.

"When you're pregnant you go through something's,

Here they all are so bear with me please.

You wake up in the morning feeling sicker than ever,

You run to the bathroom and puke up your food,

You seem to spend every morning with your head in the shitter.

Then you start craving all sorts of things,

_Time Passes_

Then you push out your little bundle of joy,

It'll be so cute and so sweet to touch,

But then it'll grew up and resent you so much.

And now there yelling and you don't know why,

And you cry, and cry, and cry.

Thank you."

Everyone claps.

"A lot of information there Phoebe." Rachel admitted awkwardly.

"Information I could have lived my whole life without knowing…." Chandler said.

"Nice melody?" Patricia told her.

"Thank you." Phoebe said.

"Who's hungry? I'm going to make dinner now." Monica announced.

"Me!" Everyone said.

**A/N: Sorry not much really happened in this chapter. I'm really sorry multiplied by infinity that I haven't updated sooner I was figuring out where the plot was going.**

**Thank You for all your comments I love you guys you're the best! Please keep reviewing they make me happy!**

**Well till next time….**

**Peace! **


	4. The British Are Coming

**The British Are Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, if I did it would never end! **

_Apartment 20_

Joey and Patricia entered the apartment to smell Monica's cookies. Joey went to grab one from the bowel but Monica slapped his hand away.

"No, not now later." Monica told him and he pouted. Patricia and Joey continued their way over to the couch. Patricia joined Phoebe on the couch and Joey sat on the arm chair. Patricia showed them three cookies that she took from Monica and gave them one.

"I'm so proud of you!" Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah pick pocketing is easy." Patricia smiled and took a twenty dollar bill from her pocket. "I took this from Chandler but I'm going to give it back."

"Or you could keep it." Joey suggested.

"Well Joe you are a lot smarter than me I think I'll go with your idea!" Patricia giggled.

"Monica what you making for our fancy dinner tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Mushroom soup for starters with homemade bread rolls. Roast beef with veg and this red wine sauce and for desert a variety of desserts." Monica told them from the kitchen.

"Mon, you really went all out." Patricia said. "I can't wait to meet Emily!"

"Well from what Ross has said she can't wait to meet you." Monica told and Patricia smiled. The phone started ringing and Monica answered it.

"Hello? Yeah she's here. Who's this? Sure you can talk to her." Monica said into the phone and handed it to Patricia.

Patricia worried about who was on the end of the phone. She could feel little beads of perspiration form on her forehead when she accepted the phone. She got up from the couch and moved over to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Patricia said.

"Hey Patricia its Kendall." A teenage boy said.

Patricia sighed in relief hearing that it was her older brother Derek's best friend.

(Kendall is the bold)

Hey Kendall!

**Where the hell are you? You had me, Derek and Jessica worried sick.**

I'm at my cousin's Monica's apartment in Manhattan.

**Well I miss you and you're cooking! Your brother is here. He wants to talk to you. Will I put him on?**

I miss you too. Yeah put him on.

(Derek is the bold)

**Hey baby sister! **

You sound chirpy.

**Well I haven't talked to you since you ran away. I miss you. Come home.**

I miss you too. I don't know. I don't want to go home. We shouldn't have to put up with that crap at home.

**I know I want to be a Doctor not a teacher.**

And all the volunteer work they do just seem helpful they don't care!

**I have to go I'll try my best to get into contact with you again.**

Ok tell Jessica I miss her. I love you. Bye.

**Love you too. Bye.**

Patricia hung up and put the phone back.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"Kendall and Derek." Brona replied.

Chandler came in. "Hey did any of ye see a twenty dollar bill?"

Phoebe and Patricia exchanged looks. "No."

"Most have lost it then." Chandler said. "So when should I call Paul Revere to shout 'the British are coming the British are coming!'"

There was a knock on the door and Monica got up to get it. She opened the door to reveal Ross and Emily.

"Hello." Monica smiled.

"Sorry we're late we got held up." Emily told her.

"Don't worry you're not late." Monica reassured her.

"Hey guys!" Ross called and went over and got Patricia and brought her over to Emily. "Emily, Patricia. Patricia, Emily."

"It's so good to meet you." Emily smiled.

"Like wise. Ross has told me so many lovely things about you." Brona told her.

_Dinner_

"This roast is divine Monica!" Emily declared.

"Do you know what else is divine? Ross' personality." Chandler said in a monotone voice.

"Yes Chandler, that is so true." Patricia agreed and sneaked a sneak peak at her cards Ross gave her. "And Ross, athletic Ross could have had a career of basketball but no he stuck with palaeontology."

"Oh really?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he mentions it every time we watch a Knicks match." Joey told her.

"Ross was always a great brother." Monica said.

"Why are you all talking in the same monotone? It's like ye all rehearsed this or something." Emily asked.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Monica dessert!" Ross said.

"Dessert! Yes dessert!" Monica announced.

_After Dessert_

Ross looked at Patricia who was out on the balcony. "Guys I'm going to check on her."

"Here Ross let me talk to her." Emily offered.

"Are you sure?" Ross asked.

"Positive." Emily replied and headed out onto the balcony. It was oddly cold. "Would you like to come in its frightfully cold?"

"No I just need to think." Patricia told her and Emily came over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Emily said.

"I was just thinking about home and my friends. It'd true friends are family you chose yourself." Patricia admitted.

"Ross told me you ran away from home."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand it."

"You know I ran away from home once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it didn't go well though."

"Why?"

"They found me on the third day. I guess hiding in your back garden wasn't the place."

Patricia and Emily shared a laugh.

"Do you mind me asking why you ran away?"

"No of course not. I ran away because of my step-mother she's a spiteful, demanding women all together."

"Tell me about it."

"We have actually a lot in common."

"Yeah. Thank you Emily."

"No problem, now come in before you catch the flu."

Emily put her arm around Patricia as they walked to the window.

"Oh and Emily. You make Ross very happy."

_Clean up Time_

"So what do you think of Emily?" Monica asked as she washed the dishes.

"She's nice, I really like her." Patricia responded as she gathered up all the dirty dishes.

"That's good. Phoebe said you wrote a song." Rachel said.

"Yeah it's a Phoebe style song. We're going to sing it tomorrow at the coffee house." Patricia informed them.

"Can't wait. Hey I'm going to work tomorrow so Joey is going to mind you." Monica told her.

"He's going to mind me or I'm going to mind him?" Patricia joked.

"Yes." Monica and Rachel replied.

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologise because not a lot happened but don't fear there will be more happening soon. I'll try to update soon. Please review they make me smile! **


	5. Decisions and Begging

**Decisions & Begging**

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends.**

_9:35_

"Come on Joey and Chandler! Let me play!" Patricia whined. They were playing foosball before Chandler headed for work.

"Ok are you four or fourteen?" Chandler asked.

"At least I don't still drink chocolate milk." Patricia responded.

"Yeah well it's refreshing! And you do drink it!" Chandler said.

"Yeah well, I'm fourteen!" Patricia whined.

"Ok you can play. You're on Chandler's team." Joey told her and she went over to Chandler's side.

Joey put the ball in the middle of the table and started the game off. Patricia pulled Monica's move and got a goal. Chandler and Patricia high fived and did a victory dance.

"Well I got to go to work kids." Chandler announced. "You have all the numbers right?" Chandler whispered to Patricia.

"Yup! Don't worry I'll take good care of Joey and the chick and the duck." Patricia told him and he left.

"So Joe what do you want to do first?" Patricia asked.

"Order pizza!" Joey smiled.

"Em, it's like half nine in the morning."

"So?"

"I guess you're right."

_Later On_

_Apartment 20_

Rachel, Monica, Ross and Chandler were in the kitchen.

"She's missed like a week of school." Ross complained.

"Should we enrol in school?" Monica questioned.

"Maybe we should actually call her parents before we make any rash decisions." Chandler admitted.

"Yeah, they should know she's here." Monica said. "But I don't really want too. She's basically my baby sister."

"Mon, I know this is hard but we have to do something." Rachel told her.

"It's her future." Ross added.

"I know! But give me one more week before we call Frannie or we enrol her in school." Monica begged.

"Fine, but she has to learn." Ross said.

"I know we can home school her or something!" Monica suggested.

"How?" Chandler asked.

"You could teach her maths, Ross you could teach her history and geography, Rachel you could teach her business, Pheebs could teach her French and biology. Joey could teach her acting and I can teach her Home Ec.!" Monica replied.

"That's a good idea Mon! I mean none of us really want her to leave." Rachel said.

"Ok." Ross agreed.

_Central Perk_

"Ready for this Pheebs?" Patricia asked.

"Yup." Phoebe replied and started playing her guitar.

"I believe I can fly." They both started singing.

"Wow this is going to be different." Monica whispered.

"I got shot by the pizza guy." They both sang.

"Mon you spoke too soon." Rachel told her.

"All I wanted was some onion rings,

From Mc Donald's or Burger King.

I believe I can soar,

My mom slapped me in the grocery store,

Even though I'm twenty four,

I still have an imaginary dinosaur.

I believe I can fall,

I tripped over my bouncy ball,

Thank you for listing,

Even if you didn't we appreciate it!"

Everyone clapped. Patricia helped Phoebe pack her stuff seeing that she was pregnant. Patricia looked over her shoulder and was shocked at what she saw. A familiar face.

"Oh my God." Patricia gasped.

**A/N: Who do you think Patricia saw? Was it her parents? Or a friendly face? Or who do you want it to be? **

**I'll try to update tomorrow because I'm going on holidays for a few days and I'm probably won't have any writing time. Anymore if anyone reviews they'll get a special shout out! Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed that.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I accept constructive criticism but nothing to bad.**


	6. A Familiar Face

**Familiar Face**

Patricia walked up to the familiar face who was hanging out at the back of the coffee shop. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you." A girl replied. She had honeycomb coloured hair and light green eyes.

"Jessica I can't believe you're here!" Patricia shirked.

"Now give me a hug." Jessica demanded and Patricia gave her a hug. "I was like Jessica go found out where your best friend is and don't be a bitch and go visit her."

Patricia took a seat at the table Jessica was sitting at. "You talked to Derek?"

"No Kendall. Don't get me wrong I love Derek but he's been creeping me out lately. Maybe he has a crush on me!"

"Maybe. I'll found out."

"So when you coming back?"

"I don't know Jessie."

"Oh, ok."

"Do my parents miss me?"

"Em sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this. The day you ran away your parents went on a skiing trip and none of your staff at your house was able to tell them."

"Oh they don't know I'm gone? Oh well they'll find out soon."

"Here let me fill you in on all the gossip."

"I can always count on you for that."

_An hour later_

"So when are you going back to Long Island?" Patricia asked as she and Jessica walked up the hallway to apartment twenty.

"Trying to get rid of me already." Jessica joked. "Couple of hours."

Patricia opened the door to see the whole gang hanging out in the apartment.

"I smell brownies!" Patricia shrieked.

"Damn right you do!" Monica responded and walked up to the door.

"Jessica this is my cousin Monica. Monica this is my BFF Jessica." Patricia introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Monica smiled.

"Like wise." Jessica smiled and Patricia brought her over to the living area.

"This is my cousin Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Phoebe and-" Patricia was cut off.

"Oh my God! Joey Tribbiani from Days of Our Lives." Jessica screamed.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing she's a fan." Chandler said.

"Yup Chandy she's a fan a big one." Patricia smiled.

"I thought they were so wrong to kill you off." Jessica admitted.

"Me too!" Joey agreed. "Let me go and get you an autograph."

Joey left the apartment and came back with a signed picture of him and gave to her.

"Thank you!" Jessica shrieked and gave him a hug.

_02:24_

Patricia lay awake on the couch she's been sleeping on for the past few months. She couldn't seem to fall asleep, and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable, no it was because her mind was wandering. She quietly got off the couch and went over to the window. She took off the cushions from the ledge and took out a few picture frames.

The first picture was of her and her brother Derek. The second one was of her and Jessica. The third one was of her and the gang. The fourth one was of her Jessica, Kendall and Derek.

A few hot tears streamed down her face, she had no idea what to do. She was so confused. She missed her friends but it was her parents she didn't miss and if she left New York, she'd miss the gang. They had kinda grown on her as a family but in a friend way.

She needed to talk to someone, someone she could thrust and relate to her. Monica was the obvious choice but no. She decided she was going to talk to Chandler Bing and Phoebe Buffay; they would have something to turn the whole situation around. She just hoped they could help her figure out the whole situation.

Patricia looked at the pictures one more time before putting them away and going back to the couch. She needed to think of something happy to get back to sleep. Monica said she was having a party this weekend, and Jessica said she would come and try to bring Derek and Kendall up. That was good news. But that was three days away. Hopefully she could wait and with that she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter I'm going on holidays so I'll try to update real soon. So what did you guys think? Please review! And thank you for reviewing on the last chapter! I think from now on it will get a little more serious and get into Patricia's problem, then it will lighten up a little and I think I might throw in Ross' wedding. Well that's the plan! **

**Will till next time, peace!**


	7. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Friends.**

**A/N: Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling mistakes I used the paste and copy method.**

Patricia went into apartment 19 hoping Chandler would be home. "Hey Patrick!" Chandler waved. He was watching Bay Watch.  
"Hey Chandy!" Patricia responded and forced a weak smile. "Em Chandler, can we talk?"  
"About what?" Chandler asked and turned of the TV, seeing that it was a rerun.  
"About my family and the run away sitiauion."  
"Wouldnt you prefer to talk to Monica or Ross?"  
"I'd prefer to talk to you. If you dont mind."  
"No, no, lets go to Central Park and talk there in private."  
"Why is Joey here?"  
"No, but the chicken and duck are and they are'nt great in these situations."

* * *

_Central Perk_

Chandler and Patricia were sitting on a picnic blanket, under a tree.  
"So I've never heard the story of why you ran away." Chandler started.  
"Me and my Mom never really got on well. I tried but it was like she didnt care that I was alive and she'd always criticese me and tell me who to be."  
"What about your Dad?"  
"I love my Dad and he loves me."  
"I told you about my parents. Right?"  
"And the pool boy."  
"Yup and the pool boy. Well I actually ran away."  
"Really? Why? Tell me more."  
"I was about your age and my Dad was embrassing me and he put me in his show."  
"Viva Los Gaygus?"  
"Yeah... Well anyway I ran back to New York for that Summer to be with my Mom and I never talked to my Dad since."  
"Chandler I had no idea."  
"Its ok. But my Mom never made the best effort with me at the start but shes trying now."  
"Does your Dad try to get in contact with you?"  
"Yeah I just dont respond. So we know why you ran away what do you want to do now?"  
"I miss my friends and family."  
"Your mom?'  
"Cant say I really do."  
"Continue."  
"But if I leave New York I'll miss you guys more than usually. Your my fanily. Your like my brother Chandler."  
"I've never had any siblings."  
"Well you have a baby sister now."  
"Yayee!"  
"And if I stay here I'll miss my other family anf friends. Plus its not your job to look after me."  
"If its any relevance your easier to mind than Joey."  
"Chandler what do I do?"  
"I know its probably not the advice your looking for but do what your heart says."

* * *

Chandler and Patricia walked into Central Perk seeing that Patricia needed to talk to Phoebe.  
"Thank you." Patracia said.  
"No problem."  
Chandler went to order some coffee and Patricia went over to Phoebe who was on the couch.  
"Pheebs can we talk?" Patricia asked and sat down beside hder.  
"Yeah, sure. What about?" Phoebe asked. Her tone was full of concern and smphany.  
"Em, about the run away and stuff. I just want to ask you some questions. If you dont mind." Patricia replied.  
Phoebe felt half relieved seeing that she wasnt in any trouble or anything, but on the other hand she felt a little worried. Just in case she gave her the wrong advice or something.  
"Em, yeah, ok. We can go to my apartment and talk on the way." Phoebe suggested.  
"Yeah, sure." Patricia smiled and exited the coffee shop.

* * *

"Maybe you should talk to your parents." Phoebe suggested. "But maybe you should wait for like a week or two just to give them time to cool of."  
"Yeah thats a good idea Phoebe! Thank you." Patricia replied.  
"No problem." Phoebe said. "Lets talk about the party!"  
"Yeah!" Patricia cheered.

* * *

"Hey Mon." Patricia smiled as she enterted the apartment.

"Hey. What have you been up to?" Monica asked.

"Just thinking. What have you been up to?"

"I was just studying?"

"What? Why"

"Oh me and Rach are going head to head against Chandler and Joey to see who knows who the best."

"Ross is going to be the host, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He really has some time on his hands."

"So you excited about the party?"

"Yeah I've really missed Derek, Jessica and Kendall."

"I bet you do."

"And Mon."

"Yeah?"

"thanks for putting up with me."

"What are Godmothers for? And if it's any relavance you're easier to mind then Joey."

"I've been told."

**A/N: Guess who's back from the dead? Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while its because there was something wrong with my phone and this chapter was on it and I got it only fixed today. So I'm so so sorry! **

**Please review and I'll try to update soon. Probably sooner than I updated this one! Sorry again!**


	8. Party Time

**Party Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends!**

Apartment 20 was filled with about more than 25 people and the music bounced off the walls. It wasn't too loud so no one would complain and Treeger wouldn't threaten to tell that Monica was living in her Grandmothers apartment.

"I can't believe you invited Janice!" Patricia chuckled as she saw Chandler being 'harassed' by Janice.

"Yeah Mon. Why did you invite her?" Rachel asked as her and Monica refilled the bowls with potato chips and Patricia and Phoebe refilled the dip.

"It was completely by accident. I was inviting people from my address book and I dialled the wrong number." Monica explained.

"Well anyway it is kinda funny watching Chandler fidgeting uncomfortably." Phoebe admitted as she saw a kinda drunk Janice trying to kiss Chandler and him trying to get away.

"Aww look at Ross and Emily." Rachel cooed.

"I know! I can't believe it's just a fling till she goes back to England." Patricia exclaimed.

The door opened revealing Jessica with two boys. One of the boys had raven hair and clear blue eyes and the other boy had dirty blond hair with green eyes.

"Your here!" Patricia exclaimed and ran over to them giving them each a hug.

"I can honestly say I missed you sis." Derek smiled running a hand through his dark hair.

"So are we like the only minors here?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, unless you count Joey and Chandler; although their IDs say otherwise." Patricia replied.

"Dude this is awesome we can say we crashed this party." Derek said.

"I know, we'll be so popular!" Kendall responded and they high fived.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jessica smiled and went over to where the drinks where.

"I'm going to get one too." Derek replied and turned to leave but he was dragged back by someone.

"Dude, do you have a crush on her something?" Patricia asked.

"What? N-no, no, noooooooooooo." Derek coughed. "(high-pitched voice) What?" Derek quickly headed over to the drinks to talk with Jessica.

Kendall and Patricia exchanged glances.

"He sooo has a crush on her." Patricia told Kendall.

"Ooh yeah." Kendall replied. "Look I need to talk to you."

"Sure shoot."

"Is there anything _you_ want to tell me first about your mom?"

"Em…..she's an evil bitch but y'know that already."

"Trish, Derek's worries about you….he told me."

Patricia pushed her brown hair behind her ear. She felt little beads of sweat form on her forehead. Did he really know?

"Wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked and Patricia nodded slowly.

* * *

"Ross!" Monica called repeatedly as she moved through the people over to her older brother.

"Oh hey Mon!" Ross smiled.

"Ross mom called." Monica told him.

"Monica, don't mind her she's just-"

"Frannie and Stewart are coming back tomorrow from their trip."

"What? Early?"

"Yeah something about Stewart missing the kids."

"What are they going to say when Patricia isn't home?"

"Ross do you really think I know the answer to that?!"

"You don't want her to go do you?"

"Of course I don't! She's my little sister and something's up! Anyways it's her choice if she doesn't want to go home I won't make her."

Ross pulled Monica into a hug and gently rubbed her back. The whole gang came over to them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Frannie and Stewart are coming back tomorrow." Monica croaked.

"Oh no!" They all said.

"There's so much we still have to talk about!" Rachel and Phoebe announced.

"She's practically one of us!" Chandler told them.

"Who's going to make me sandwiches when Mon isn't here?!" Joey whined.

"Really Joe?" Ross questioned. "Is that _all_ you can think about?!"

"Hey, hey, no need to get vicious!" Joey told him.

"Oh Chandler!" An annoying voice called.

"Oh no." Chandler groaned. "Gotta hide!"

* * *

Patricia was out on the balcony. Her hands were clasped at the ledge of the wall as she looked over Manhattan. There was a beautiful full moon out and a light breeze to go with it.

"Huh? Ugly naked guy can play the violin too?" Patricia said. "What a talented little creep."

"Hey, mind if I join you?" A voice asked.

The brunette turned her head to see Kendall. "No."

Kendall stood beside her and stood in the same position.

* * *

Everyone was gone home except the gang and Jessica, Derek and Emily who were washing up.

"Ross will you bring these leftovers over to ugly naked guy?" Monica asked holding up a casserole dish covered with tin foil.

"Ok, but I'm not going over there alone." Ross replied. "Derek?"

"Ok I'll come." Derek replied.

"Ok and on the way we'll talk about getting a PHD." Ross said knowing Derek wanted to be a doctor.

"Ross I already have one." Derek responded and they all looked at the soon to be sixteen year old boy. "Yup I've got a PHD. A pretty huge di-"

"Don't finish that sentence young man!" Monica told him and he nodded. She placed the dish in his hands. "Make sure he gives you twenty dollars."

* * *

"You told me something that was a secret of yours." Kendall started and Patricia nodded. "I'm going to tell you a secret that not even your bro knows."

"Ken you don't have too." Patricia told him.

"I never kissed a girl." Kendall admitted.

Patricia's blue eyes widened to the size of flying saucers and she looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"Although you may not think it because y'know I'm like freaking irresistible." Kendall smiled and Patricia hit him in the arm. "It's true."

"Dude you're going to be sixteen in three months!" Patricia exclaimed. "I got my first kiss when I was thirteen! Wait didn't you and Sasha Doolittle kiss?"

"Yeah on the lips for like two seconds each kiss and she was using me for homework. I never had a real kiss. Y'know"

"You helped me today so I'm going to help you."

Patricia pressed her lips against his for like half a second because Kendall pulled away.

"Eh how do you use-" Kendall was cut off.

"Just go with it."

Kendall nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Their lips moved in perfect synch with each other's. Patricia parted her lips when she felt the blonde's tongue poke at her lip.

* * *

_Ugly Naked Guy's Apartment_

Ross and Derek were in Ugly Naked Guy's apartment waiting for him to come back with the money. Ross goes to sit down on the black leather couch but Derek stops him.

"Ross do you really think that's a good idea?" Derek asked and Ross quickly got up quickly before his ass could touch the leather.

Derek started to wander around the living room and he stopped at the window. He looked out and saw Kendall and Patricia standing on the balcony and her smiled. He started to wave but they didn't see him. His smile soon faded into a perfect o shape when he saw them making out.

"GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Derek roared and Ross came over to him to ask him what's wrong but the scene on Monica & Rachel's balcony caught his eye.

"GET OFF MY GODDAUGHTER!" Ross roared.

_Monica & Rachel's Apartment_

"Aww look at them." The girls cooed.

"GET OFF HER!" Chandler yelled.

"I'M GOING TO CUT KENDALL'S BALLS OFF!" Joey yelled.

"Guys it's not like they're having sex." Phoebe told them.

"Yeah your right!" They both replied and continued watching TV.

Kendall and Patricia came back from the balcony and everyone looked at them.

"Oh crap you saw." Patricia said.

"Yup!" Emily replied.

"So are you to going out now?" Rachel whispered to Patricia.

"Rach!" Patricia groaned.

"Oh come on I can keep a secret." Rachel whispered.

"No you can't!" Patricia told her. "We're not going out. It's a long twisted story that Kendall would probably not like to talk about it because it's really embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than a third nipple?" Chandler asked.

"You have a third nipple?" Jessica asked.

"I _had_ a third nipple." Chandler corrected her.

Ross and Derek entered the apartment.

"Dude we need to talk!" Derek said to Kendall.

"Can you save it for our train trip home to Rhode Island?" Jessica asked. "Because we gotta go now if we want to make it."

They all said their goodbyes before leaving.

"That was an eventful night." Monica admitted as she walked to her bedroom.

"Sure was." Rachel replied as she headed for hers.

"Goodnight!" Patricia said as she lay down on the couch.

"Sweet dreams!"

**A/N: I think from now own it will get a bit more serious now that I'm bring in her parents well mainly her mom. Thank you for all your reviews! Please review on this chapter too! I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Mr & Mrs Taylor

Mr & Mrs Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own friends.

A/N: I  
wrote this on my phone so sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Frannie was folding clothes  
quickly and putting them into her suitcase. Her and her husband, Stewart, were  
staying in a Ski Lodge. Right now they were packing to come home.

Frannie  
wore her brown hair up in a tight bun and always seemed to wear expensive,  
designer, clothes and she'd never ever wear jeans. She craved perfection and  
she'd do anything to be perfect.

"Patricia better not have the house  
ruined with all her baking stuff." Frannie muttered to Stewart.

Stewart  
rolled his eyes which made Frannie glare at him.

God, he doesn't know  
what the hell happened. She wasn't the girl he fell in love with. The girl he  
fell in love was nice, caring, carefree actually just the complete opposite of  
what she was now. It all went down a few years ago. He didn't notice when she  
changed her personality at first because he was at the office seeing that they  
were really busy. Then she forces the kids to be perfect too and uses extreme  
methods. And then other times she could be fine and sweet and then somehow she'd  
change just like that.

"Patricia is neat. You know she hates when the  
place is a mess." Stewart told Frannie.

"Hmm I suppose." Frannie said  
sounding really unsure.

"Let's go check out then." Stewart  
said.

* * *

Stewart opened the door of their huge house to see Molly,  
one of their maids, vacuuming the carpet. Molly had graying red hair and bright  
blue eyes.

She stopped vacuuming when she saw Mr & Mrs Taylor  
standing in the door. She went over to greet them.

"Mr and Mrs Taylor,  
you're home!" Molly announced smiling at Mr Taylor but fake smiling at Mrs  
Taylor.

"Hello Molly!" Stewart smiled.

"Molly, be a doll and bring  
our suitcases up to our room. Then you shall bring me my afternoon tea.  
Understood?" Frannie asked and Molly did as she was told.

Frannie walked  
into the big living room that was also used as a dining room like she owned the  
place and everyone and everything in it. Which is true but you know what I mean.  
Stewart was right behind her.

She looked at her son who was  
studying.

"Mom, Dad! You're home." Derek smiled although he was really  
screaming inside seeing that Patricia wasn't home.

"Hello honey." His  
mother replied her mouth was formed in a thin, firm line.

He got up to  
give her a hug but all he got was an awkward hand shake. At one time he was the  
certain of her universe but that time was long in the past.

"Come here  
son!" Stewart smiled with his arms open and he gave his son a warm fatherly  
hug.

"Patricia." Frannie said and looked at Derek. "Doesn't she know how  
rude it is to not greet someone when they first arrive."

"Em in all  
fairness you're our parents not our guests." Derek muttered under his breath  
running a hand through his hair.

"Where is Patricia?" His father asked  
eager to see his daughter.

"Em Y'know...ugh...um...she's over  
at...um...Judy and Jack Geller's house." Derek lied.

"Huh, really?"  
Frannie asked sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed and she was  
sitting in a perfect manner.

"Um...yup!" Derek replied standing a little  
unsure.

"I'm going to pick her up. How long has she been over there for?"  
Frannie asked.

"Awhile..." Derek said.

"Well I'll go now then."  
Frannie announced standing up.

"Ah no!" Derek screamed earning him a  
weird stare from his parents. "See the thing is….Patricia is sick and up in her  
room and she didn't want you guys to know."

"Why not?" Frannie  
asked.

"She didn't want you guys to worry." Derek replied.

"So how  
contagious us it?" Stewart asked.

"Have either of you had the chicken  
pox?" Derek replied.

"No." They both replied.

"Ooh its the chicken  
pox." Derek said. "Better not go up there."

"Ok, then we should check up  
on her." Stewart suggested and Frannie nodded in agreement.

"You cant go  
up there though." Derek reminded them.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we  
can't talk through the door." Stewart told him.

"Um just let run up ahead  
and tell you're going to talk to her." Derek said.

"But then you'll get  
the chicken pox!" Frannie told him when he was half way up the  
stairs.

"You can't get it twice!" Derek hollered and ran up the  
stairs.

"What has gotten into him?" Frannie asked her  
husband.

Derek run up to his sister's room frantically. He opened the  
door and closed it again. He looked around the room seeing what he could do for  
his plan to work.

He went to the bed and messed it up by tangling the  
sheets, he got her tissues and flung a few on it. He went into her bathroom and  
grabbed calamine lotion and put it on her nightstand. He turned on the TV and  
then he hopped into the bed pulling the covers over him.

"Hello,  
sweetie." A male voice said and Derek heard the door creak.

"Ugh Dad  
don't come in!" Derek said in a high pitched voice. "This place is  
diseased."

"Oh ok." Stewart replied backing up. "Do you have a cold  
too?"

"Yeah...it's a sore throat." Derek croaked.

"We'll let you  
rest then." Frannie said sweetly.

"Oh just one thing." Derek  
said.

"Yeah." Stewart replied.

"Derek has been soooooo good taking  
care of me that you should raise his allowance." Derek suggested.

"We'll  
think about it." Stewart said and closed the door.

Derek took off his  
sheets and sighed in relief. He had forgot to put her runaway note away. It was  
still on her dresser.

_Flashback_

"Derek! Derek!" Maria called has  
she ran down the stairs of the Taylor residence holding a piece of  
paper.

Maria was one of the Taylor's maids along with Molly, Ciara and  
Jennifer. She was tall and about in her twenties. She had shoulder length ebony  
hair and oceanic eyes.

The maids who were cleaning the living room, that  
could also be used as a dining room, looked up at her in alarm. So did Derek who  
was sitting at the table and Frank the butler placed soup in front of  
them.

Maria looked worried sick and shaken up.

"Maria, you look  
like you've just seen a ghost." Daniel the other butler told her.

The  
three maids, two butlers and the boy came around Maria.

"What's going  
on?" Derek asked. "Should I get Patricia?"

"Patricia ran away." Maria  
whispered softly wiping the three tears that she let escape her  
eyes.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"How do you know?" Jennifer  
asked.

"When I was checking up on her I found this on her dresser." Maria  
said handing Derek the letter. "Read it out loud."

"Dear whoever finds  
this. When you're reading this I'll probably be gone. I'm running away. I'm sick  
of the my mother treats me and her punishments if they're even called that! I'm  
gone to my Manhattan to visit some relations and friends. I'll be safe there,  
I've packed a three week supply necessities so I'll be fine till I get there.  
Thank you to Dad, Derek, Maria, Jennifer, Ciara, Molly, Daniel and Frank for  
taking care of me through this. I love you guys." Derek read.

"What so we  
do?" Molly asked.

"Let her got to Monica and Ross. She's safe there."  
Derek replied.

"But Derek-"

"Y'know she's better off there." Derek  
cut them off.

"Derek's right." Daniel admitted.

* * *

There was  
a knock on the door.

"Frank could you get that!" Frannie hollered but  
there was no sign of any of the help. She sighed and got up to answer the door  
to Claire Brown, Jessica Brown's little sister.

"Hello Mrs Taylor."  
Claire said.

"Hello, Patricia is sick if that's why you're here." Mrs  
Taylor smiled.

"She's home?"

"What do you mean 'she's  
home'?"

* * *

Frannie stormed up the stairs of her house in a angry  
manner. Anger has now consumed her and her face was red with rage.

She  
swung open her daughter's bedroom door. She saw a body like shape in the bed.  
The angry mother approached the bed and ripped of the quilt revealing a bunch of  
pillows.

"Derek!" Frannie screamed repeatedly as she headed towards his  
room.

She went in to see Derek playing the play station. He stopped and  
looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked approaching her, his brown orbs  
wide with concern with a hint of fear.

"You know not to lie!" She  
screamed and slapped him across the face repeatedly.

The last slap was  
the worst. Her nail scrapped into his skin when she slapped him and a long thin  
wound appeared.

Derek blinked back the tears and placed a hand against  
his cheek being careful not to say one word.

A/N: Hey guys! It's getting  
more interesting now. So Patricia didn't tell them the full story.  
Please review!


	10. Torn Apart

**Chapter 7: Torn Apart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

**Thank you to **dancer cherrybug **and** hugefriendsfan00 **who took the time to review! Thank you! **

The whole gang were at Joey and Chandler's getting ready for their day trip.

Patricia smiled at the gang. "You really didn't have to take your Friday off just to bring me around New York."

"Hey it's our pleasure." Ross said.

"You guys just wanted the day of, didn't ye?" Patricia queried and there was chorus of yes'.

"So where would you like to go first?" Phoebe asked.

"Central Perk!" Patricia said jokingly.

"Yeah, like you haven't been there before." Chandler replied.

"Ok so maybe we do some shopping then some sightseeing and then we grab a bite to eat. And then we do it all over again." Monica suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rachel agreed.

There was banging on the door and Monica went to the peephole to see Frannie angrily knocking her apartment door.

"Quick Patricia go to Joey's room." Monica told her.

"Do I _have_ to?" Patricia responded.

"Your mom is here." Monica said and Patricia darted to Joey's room and Rachel and Joey went with her. They closed the door.

Monica opened the door and went out into the hallway. "Em Frannie?"

Frannie stopped her outrageous knocking and turned around. "Hello Monica."

The coldness of Frannie's tone sent shivers running up and down Monica's spine. She looked down at Frannie's hand to see there was speckles of blood on her finger nails which made Monica cringe and instantly made her fear for Derek.

"Hey Frannie!" Monica said forcing a warm smile.

"Where is she?" Frannie asked gritting her teeth.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Monica!"

"Huh?"

"She's in there isn't she?"

Frannie pushed passed Monica and entered Joey and Chandler's apartment to see Phoebe and Chandler on the couch and Ross on one of the stools.

"Hi Frannie! What a love-" Ross was cut off by Frannie.

"Cut the crap Ross! Where is Patricia?!" Frannie yelled at him.

"I'm not getting friendly vibes." Phoebe whispered to Chandler.

Phoebe and Chandler sat there fearing for Patricia. They both knew the story of Patricia's runaway but they knew there was more to it and the both hoped it wasn't what they thought.

* * *

Patricia lay in between Joey and Rachel on Joey's bed. Patricia was snuggled into Joey's chest and he had his arms around her tightly and secure which made Patricia feel safe. Rachel lay on her side, gently stroking Patricia's arm in a comforting manner.

Patricia was frightened for her life. She had never felt fear so strongly before except for a few times when she did something wrong and she'd be left anxious wondering what would her mother do.

The word mother was starting to lose all meaning to her. The word mother meant a woman who provided love and care for their children which her mother did not.

It made her felt sick in her stomach to think of what her mother would do if she found her.

_Flashback_

_Last Thanksgiving_

Patricia walked into the dining room to see the preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner was underway. The table was covered with their beautifully prepared Thanksgiving dinner. Her mother was looking over the caterers as they worked while her dad and brother played a bored game.

She went over to the table and took a bread roll. She took a small bite.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Frannie hollered approaching her daughter.

Patricia looked up at her innocently. "Em I was hungry -"

"That's how dogs eat!" Frannie snatched the roll out of Patricia's hand harshly. "If want to eat like a dog then eat like one."

"What?" Patricia asked quietly and unsure.

Her mother grabbed her by the back of her white flouncy dress and pushed her into the kitchen. She pushed her down on the cold, hard tiles so Patricia was on all fours. The dog's food bowl was right in front of her.

"Eat!" Frannie screamed.

Hot tears streamed down Patricia's face she was frightened for her life. Her mother pushed her face into the bowl and Patricia started eating the dog food.

* * *

Sometimes punishments could be more physical and could leave Patricia with bruises for weeks.

"Oh it's going to be ok." Rachel whispered and wiped away Patricia's tears. Rachel was on the verge she couldn't think of losing Patricia.

"How can you say that Rachel?!" Patricia whispered/yelled. "This isn't a fairy tale, there isn't always going to be a fairy tale ending!"

"I know." Rachel replied. "But there isn't always a sad one."

"I can't imagine losing you guys." Patricia choked.

"We can't imagine losing you." Joey told her and wiped her tears and kissed her temple.

"Monica will you just give it up!" They heard Frannie's voice boom.

* * *

Monica rolled her eyes at her cousin and stood her ground alongside Ross. They were practically fighting for their rights for Patricia with pretending they had no idea where she was.

"Give what up?" Monica questioned, folding her arms and staring straight into Frannie's cold-hearted eyes.

"Where is she?!" Frannie roared, her face turning red from her rage.

"We don't know." Ross replied. "We'll help you find her."

"But right now I think its best you leave." Monica told her, getting straight to it.

"Yeah, you're right." Frannie nodded and picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Bye and I'm sorry."

They said their byes and Frannie left. Monica let her tears of relief flow from her eyes and sighed happily.

Rachel, Joey and Patricia emerged from Joey's bedroom and Patricia ran into Monica's open arms. Monica cradled her like she was a three year old instead of a fourteen year old. They're silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts but it's warm, familiar, comfortable. Patricia can feel the body heat radiating off of Monica and she likes that, carves it even.

They whole gang join in the hug and they all smile, laugh and even shed a few tears that are wiped away by someone else.

"Looks like you get to keep living her Patricia." Joey smiled and the door flung open revealing Frannie looking pissed of big time.

"Get your hands off of her!" Frannie roared and marched over to them. Monica and Patricia held onto each other with great grip and held on tighter when Frannie tried to tear them apart.

"You can't take her away from me!" Monica cried.

"I wanna stay with Monica." Patricia whimpered.

"You'll do what I say!" Frannie bellowed and give one finally tug and got Patricia out of Monica's grip. Frannie clutched her daughter to her chest and started to back away slowly there was a struggle with her daughter's protests and the gang's pleads. Frannie won and brought her daughter back to Long Island.

Monica bawled her eyes out and screamed out 'no' repeatedly and Chandler pulled her into a hug.

"I never thought it be this hard." Monica whispered.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you liked that. I'm open to constructive criticism and please review! I'll try to update soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	11. Don't Do The Crime If You Can't

**Chapter 11: Don't Do the Crime If You Can't Do the Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends!**

**Thanks to **hurricaneManis142 **who took the time to review! :)**

Patricia woke up the third time that night and groaned in pain for the millionth time that night with her mother's words burned through her head.

_"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time!"_

That almost brought laughter to Patricia seeing that it was really her mother committing the time, well at least that's what she thinks, she doesn't know what other mother's do. The brunette's eyes stung with the tears that she was holding back. Her wrists were being cut due to the tie wraps that were tied to the top railing of her bed.

Patricia looked down at her body; she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pair of white shorts with pink designs. She then looked at her legs and the bit of her stomach which the t-shirt wasn't covering to see multiple small bruises. They were small but they hurt like a bitch. At least she could wear skin tights so it looked like they weren't bruised.

Patricia really missed Monica and Ross and the gang. She missed Monica's cleaning antics and the way she always sang while she cooked or bake and Ross and his dinosaur stories. She missed Chandler's jokes and dry sarcasm, the way Phoebe just sang about random everyday things and her freedom. Or how Rachel would explain every little detail of fashion and teach the brunette some tricks with makeup. Oh and Joey, God were to begin.

It brought pain and darkness through her heart. At least she still had her friends and the glorious six hours and forty five minutes of safe school. She looked at the clock with the corner of her eye, the digital numbers were a blur from the tears that stung her eyes but she was able to make out the figure ten.

Her door swung open with a bang as it hit of the wall when the person opened it. The light was turned on and the light stung her eyes before her pupils adjusted to the change of light.

Her mother approached her with made her tremble with fear when she saw her holding a sharp knife. Frannie cut of the tie wraps that were starting to cut off the circulation in her daughter's wrists.

"Get dressed into something nice, we are going to be visiting Jack and Judy Gellar." Frannie told her.

Patricia bolted up right in her bed, her blue sapphire eyes light up and her mouth formed a hopefully smile. "Will Monica and Ross be there?"

"No!" Her mother replied sternly and looked at her daughter as if she was going mad. "No, no they won't! And you probably won't every see them again. I'm looking into a restraining order."

"You can't do that! They're my Godparents!" Patricia yelled and jumped out of her bed but instantly regretted it as a blinding pain shot up her leg.

"I mightn't but you'll hardly see them, only on family occasions." Frannie replied and started heading for the door. "Hurry now and then get your breakfast."

When Frannie left Patricia went into her bathroom and applied cover up to the few bruises she had on her neck. She smiled faintly in relief that you couldn't see any signs of bruising. She put on a bit of makeup, mascara and foundation. She grabbed a pale pink polyester chiffon lace blouse dri-fit shirt and a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt that had a bow instead of a buckle. She grabbed a pair of skin tights and a pair of white flats with a bow on the toe.

After getting changed and doing her hair she ran down the stairs. She saw Maria dusting around the hallway; the maid raised her head and stopped what she was doing ever so suddenly. She ran over and took Patricia by her elbows.

"You're ok! You're ok." Maria whispered repeatedly as she looked for marks, cuts or bruises or anything like that. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Patricia lied. She was good at lying thanks to Miss Phoebe Buffay.

"If you say so." Maria replied and went behind Patricia, gently putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Let's get you some breakfast."

* * *

_Last Night at Monica & Rachel's_

Monica cried into her pillow thinking about what was happening to Patricia right now. The door opened and she looked up to make out a male figure, she wasn't sure who it was seeing that her vision was blurred due to her tears.

"Mon, it's ok." The voice said and the owner of the voice came over to her wrapping his arms around her. Monica buried her head into Chandler's neck wrapping her arms and legs around him. "We'll get her back, I promise."

"Chandler…how do you know that?" Monica whimpered and she felt him rub her back in a comforting manner.

"The six of his can do anything and we have Street Phoebe." Chandler told her which made Monica chuckle a little.

"As long as she's away from the monster I'll be able to sleep soundly at night." Monica admitted as Chandler wiped away her tears. "I have known Frannie all my life, we were inseparable when we were nine and I never knew she had it in her."

"Yeah, well Monica, Patricia is an amazing, beautiful, independent; if I go on we'd be here forever, just like you. And she has learned so much from us you just gotta say your prayers and trust she'll be ok." Chandler said threading his fingers through Monica's soft hair. Without warning she kissed his cheek.

"Chandler will you wait her tonight?" Monica asked her clear blue eyes full of hope.

"Of course I will." Chandler replied and they snuggled up together in bed.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I feel awful; I made the poor girl get tied up in tie wraps. This was a filler but it will be continued in the next chapter. There we have a little bit of Mondler. Also who likes the new picture I made for this story? If you have suggestions or anything suggest away. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!

**P.S: **Also if you like Mondler check out my one shot A Day That Has Been Longed For.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	12. The Propsal

**Chapter 12: The Proposal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't up date in a while, I didn't have much motivation.

**Thank you to: **hurricaneMania142 who reviewed!

**Thank you to: **Guinevere L who added as a favourite story!

Thank you!

Patricia walked up quietly, alongside her mother, up to the door of the Geller's residence. Patricia felt a few butterflies flutter around in her stomach as they got closer and closer to the door. She loved Jack and Judy, they always gave her money and treats and they were always super nice to her, she's just hoping that they won't think less of her after the whole runaway extravaganza!

Frannie rang the doorbell and looked down at Patricia. "Be mannerly and on your best behaviour, maybe it would be best if you hardly ever talk. They'd probably wouldn't even want anything to do with us after what you did and th- Why hello Judy!"

Patricia focused on the ground, eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to fall. She just hoped this visit would be less painful then she thought it would be.

"Hello Patricia!" A woman's voice said happily. The brunette looked up to see Judy smiling down at her.

Patricia smiled warmly. "Hi!"

"Come in won't you?" Judy asked, opening the door a little more to make it seem more welcoming.

"Yes." Patricia replied entering the house. Judy put her hands gently on the teen's shoulders and led her into the living room where Frannie was already talking to Jack.

"Hello Patrick!" Jack said and smiled as Judy and Patricia came closer. "Haha can't make Jack into a girl's name."

"Hey Jackie!" Patricia said with a smirk.

"Oh I forgot about Jackie….." Jack trailed off. "What do we have here?" Jack asked and pulled a nickel out from behind the girl's ear.

"Oh wow!" Patricia exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in amazement and wonderment.

"Here you." Jack replied placing the coin gently into her hand.

"Thank you." Patricia told him and smiled gracefully. I better start saving up, she thought, won't be getting allowance anytime soon.

"Here let's get some tea and sit down." Judy suggested and they sat down while Judy went into her kitchen and got some tea.

Patricia leaned back into the couch listening to the grownups talk about 'grown up' things which she found rather boring and for some reason made Patricia think about the gang. Patricia starts to remember when Monica and Ross' Nana died and Ross took to many pills and he went loopy. The brunette smiled at the memory. She was snapped out of her thoughts by some ringing sound.

"I'll get that." Judy told everyone and got up. She walked over to the telephone which was close to where they were sitting.

"So Patricia." Jack began; he looked at the teen curiously. "How's school?"

The brunette felt her breath catch in her throat as she thought of an appropriate answer. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw her mother glancing at her evilly to see how her daughter would answer. Probably just something she could use to criticise her in front of the Geller's, Patricia thought. The teen looked up at her Great Uncle for help.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Jack said quickly. "Yes, you haven't been to school since the whole runaway."

Patricia felt like melting into the floor boards and disappearing. Maybe she could go back to The Village and stop at Central Perk and get some warm coffee while having a short conversation with Gunter. She would also get the coffee to go and buy five regular coffees and one de-cafe. Then the brunette would wonder the street dreamily taking it all in before she went into the apartment building and surprise everyone again. She continued thinking about, sinking into her seat while Jack went on about the runaway, saying it was a rite of passage, but mostly saying it to Frannie.

"Ross…..is engaged!" A woman's voice shirked in happiness which brought Patricia back to reality. She blinked a couple of times, taking in what she just heard before raising her head and looking at Judy, who was beaming happily.

"Did you say Ross is engaged?" The teen asked, sitting her tea on the table and standing up.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Judy replied excitedly. "Isn't great?"

"Who is he engaged to?" Frannie asked in the most excited tone she could muster, really why would she care about her older cousin's happiness while he practically hid her daughter from her.

"Emily." Patricia replied quickly shooting a glance at her mother, while she spoke to her, and saw her nod; the teen turned her head back to Judy. "Emily, right?"

"Yes." Judy replied and looked at her husband. "Jack, can you believe it?"

"Is she lesbian too?" Jack asked and Judy's smile faded.

"Jack." She whispered sternly.

"What? The last one was." Jack replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Patricia, his bride to be is still on the phone and would like to speak to you." Judy told her and pointed to the phone with her hand.

Patricia nodded in response and slowly walked over to the phone, ignoring her mother's stare, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Patricia." The voice at the other end of the phone said. "It's Emily."

"Hello Emily." The teen replied hoping this conversation would last for a long length of time.

"Ok is your mother there, yes or no?" Emily said quickly.

"Yes."

"Everyone says hi and they miss you. Ross is here with me but we won't put him on….just in case."

"Ok."

"Well anyway, I was wondering would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"Oh my God! Yes!"

"Patricia what's going on?" Judy asked and the brunette turned her head slightly to look at her.

"Emily just asked me to be a bridesmaid!" Patricia replied excitedly, she looked at her mother. "Can I mom?"

Jack and Judy looked at Frannie to see what she would say. The couple looked at her excitedly hoping she would say yes.

"Yes." She replied slowly. "Yes, yes you can."

"Thank you mom!" Patricia said gratefully. "Emily I can!"

"Great, we'll see you in London! Or sooner."

"Ok, thanks! Bye."

After their goodbyes, Patricia started counting down the months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds in her head till the wedding was. She guessed it would be in a year's time. But soon she will find out it's only one month away.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review cause I only got one review last time, which I appreciate, but I'll only enjoy continuing the story if I know people like reading it! So are you enjoying it? Is there anything I should improve on? Stuff like that. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas!

If you want check out my new story We'll Show You. It's about Chandler, and everyone pitched in to show him the true meaning of Christmas! It has fluffy, serious, happy and sad moments in it!

Merry Christmas ~ Mystery Girl 911


	13. If You Could Hear Me, Would You Come?

**Chapter 13: If You Could Hear Me, Would You Come?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**Thank you to **dizuz and hurricaneMania142 **who took the extra time to review!**

* * *

Patricia lay on her bed, looking through Bridal magazines that came in the post the other day from the gang but only she knew that. There was small messages hidden in the pages and also Emily's wedding dress was circled along with the bridesmaid's dresses.

The messages were the only things that had made the brunette smile in the last two weeks. Live had gotten worse. She was only allowed out with her Mother running errands. School was awful because she didn't attend school anymore. Her mother hired her an awful boring teacher that sucked the life out of life itself and she wasn't allowed associate with her friends only at house parties – the sophisticated kind.

Patricia sighed miserably and hid the magazines under her pillow. She went into the bathroom and looked at the window. She sat down on the edge of her bath and looked up at it remembering that day. It was the window in which she escaped this hellhole she called home.

The brunette heard her name being called from downstairs. She let out a long sigh and left the bathroom. She walked down the stairs slowly and she looked depressed. Patricia walked into the bathroom to see the young butler Daniel attending to her brother and Jennifer, one of the maids placing dinner on the table while glancing worrying at Derek.

"Oh my God, Derek!" Patricia said when she saw her brother's face. She quickly ran over to her brother's side, comforting him as Daniel applied ice to the big bruise covering half of Derek's face. "What happened?"

"The Devil's work." Derek muttered coldly. "She threw a book at me."

Patricia gasped in horror. That was probably the worst thing her mother ever did to her brother aka her mother's favourite.

"What did you do?" The brunette asked quietly knowing it wasn't really his fault.

"He did nothing." Daniel replied firmly. The thought of what Mrs Taylor was doing to her wonderful children sickened and angered him and all the staff. "Nothing."

"She was in a mood and I asked her to sign a permission slip then she threw a book at me." Derek replied and thanked Daniel for his help.

"Come on kids eat up." Molly said coming into the dining room to see the kids weren't eating. She gasped loudly when she saw Derek. "What happened?"

"_She_ did it." Derek replied and started to eat his dinner.

"Where is she anyway?" Patricia asked and looked at Daniel for an answer but he only shrugged. Maria, Ciara and Frankie came into the dining room.

"Mrs Taylor went shopping; she won't be back till five." Frankie announced and he scratched his nearly bald head.

Patricia gazed up at the clock seeing that it was only two. She smiled happily and continued to eat her dinner. Her father was on a business trip to Barbados this weekend and when he'd come back most of the abuse would stop. Her mother was really only abusive when she was stressed or is her children weren't being perfect angels. The brunette would never know why her mother was driven to being perfect.

* * *

After dinner Patricia invited Jessica over for an hour so her mother wouldn't find out. The two girls went up to the brunette's bedroom so that Patricia could show the blonde her bridesmaid dress.

"I haven't got it yet, but I won't have till I'm in England." Patricia told her best friend as they sat down on her bed. She took out the magazine from under her pillow and flicked through the pages to find the right one. "Here it is."

"Trish, what's that?" The blonde asked when she saw Patricia's sleeve hitch up a little revealing a bruise. She took hold of the girl's arm gently to get a closer look. "That bruise."

Patricia took back her arm quickly and shook her head. "Nothing." She said causally. She didn't tell her friend about her mother's abusive ways. "I just bumped into something in the dark the other night."

"Oh ok." Jessica replied a little uncertain but decided to take her friend's word for it. She turned her attention back to the magazine and admired the dress. "That will look beautiful on you, be sure to take pictures of London and the wedding."

"I will." She said with a smile and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Fill me in on the gossip."

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Patricia was locked in her room. It wasn't too bad seeing that her spirits had been lightened from the three hour period at which her mother was out. The brunette sat on her bed and happily watched That 70s Show on her TV.

"I'm so going to marry him someday." Patricia said smiling, referring to Ashton Kutcher. During the commercials she muted the TV when she heard the front door open. She ran over to the door and pressed her hear up against the keyhole hoping to hear.

"Hello." She heard her mother say in a friendly voice.

"Em hello, you mightn't recognise or know us." A familiar voice said to her mother.

"No I can't say I do." Frannie admitted while Patricia tried to see through the key hole. She could see three people and her mother but they were just figures.

"Well I'm Phoebe, this is Joey and she's Rachel." A woman's voice said.

Patricia gasped loudly immediately regretting not taking the spare key to her bedroom door that she saw earlier. If she had she would run down stairs to the trio.

"Oh yes, Rachel. Rachel Green?" Frannie asked and the teen assumed that Rachel must have nodded. "Well I know one of you. How can I help you?"

"Well um…." She heard Joey pause. "We were wondering could we see Patricia."

The teenage girl smiled widely when she heard the Italian-American talk and she instantly crossed her fingers hoping her mom would agree.

"And how do you know my daughter?"

"I'm Monica's roommate and these are our neighbours and friends." Rachel said confidently. "We wanted to take measurements for Patricia's dress."

"Oh that's quite all right. I'll do that myself and then call Monica." Frannie told her.

"Oh ok, but can we see her?" Joey asked probably using his big puppy eyes. "Just for a couple of minutes?"

"I'm sorry she's not her at the moment." Frannie said lying through her teeth.

Patricia sighed and started knocking on her door as hard as she could so Joey, Phoebe and Rachel could hear and rescue her like in a movie where she was a Princess locked away in a tower and her Knights had to save her.

"Em what's that sound?" Phoebe asked when she heard the banging.

"Oh just the TV in the next room." Frannie lied again.

"Sounds like it's coming from there." Phoebe mused and Patricia assumed she pointed to the door of her room.

"Em no it's not." Frannie said. "And I think it's best you leave."

The teen sighed again stopping the knocking and she went to lie on her bed and she unmuted the TV. Two weeks to the wedding. Just two weeks.

* * *

Monica looked at the picture of Patricia when she was born. She was cradling the little girl in her arms in the hospital. Monica was only fifteen or sixteen at the time and Frannie was twenty. She had Derek when she was eighteen, he wasn't really planned.

The door opened and Monica quickly turned her head to see Rachel standing there with an angry sad expression on her face.

Rachel studied Monica face, she had been crying again. Monica had been a wreck for the last week and she stopped going to work making the excuse that she was sick.

"Well?" She asked her voice breaking. Monica got off the couch to talk to Rachel. "Did you see her? How is she?"

Rachel began to shake her head angrily. "No we didn't see her; apparently she was 'out'." She went over and placed her bag on the table and looked at her broken friend.

"No, no, no." Monica said over and over again and she closed her eyes tightly hoping her tears wouldn't escape but they did. She felt arms wrap around her comforting, she knew they were Rachel's so she hugged back.

Monica swore to herself then that tomorrow she would pull herself together and rescue her Goddaughter. It was a shot in the dark but she had to do it and she'd pay any price.

Monica would save Patricia.

_I promise I would be there, I swear I'm on my way. I know you may not hear me but that's the price I'll pay. And I don't know how I would ever go all alone walking on my own. Like angels, you were floating to me and that's how it should be. 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment. I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open. Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are. I don't wanna watch the world keep changing when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing. Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are – Shot in The Dark, BTR_

**A/N: **Heeeyyy guuuyyys! I hope you enjoyed that, it was only a filler really. Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	14. It's Nice To See You

**Chapter 14 – It's Nice to See You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**Thank you to **Mondlerfan101, dizuz, and xx-elsewhere **for reviewing!**

* * *

Patricia smiled as she took in a deep breath, inhaling London's air. It was the first time she'd ever been to London and she always wanted to go, now she was here and she felt so free and safe from her past in America. The teen was waiting outside the airport with Judy Gellar while Jack got some information.

Patricia travelled with the Geller's because her mother supposedly had a very important meeting of some kind and her Dad and brother became sick so they decided not to come.

"Zip up your jacket, sweetie." Judy said softly as she felt the wind get colder. "You don't want to catch a cold."

The brunette nodded and zipped up her pink Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie. "Where are we going first?"

"To the hotel and we'll check in." Judy replied. "Monica said you'd be sharing a room with her."

"Ok." Patricia replied and smiled widely.

"The information people said that we don't need a taxi." Jack said when he came back and he was holding a plastic bag. "The hotel is only a small walk."

"Right and what's with the bag?" The teen asked and pointed to the bag.

"Oh this?" Jack replied and held the bag up. "I bought loads of candy, or should I say sweets, and I got loads of sodas or should I say fizzy drinks, for you Patricia."

"Oh thank you!" Patricia said and hugged the man. He gave her the plastic bag and she peeped inside to see a lot of sweets and drinks to last for a month or longer. "Why did you buy me all this?"

"So when you are sightseeing and stuff you won't have to keep buying candy and drinks." He replied as he took hold of the handle of his suitcase. "Let's go!"

"Judy, would you like me to take one of your bags?" The teen asked as she started to wheel her suitcase behind her.

"That's ok dear, I'll manage." Judy said ad smiled gratefully and thought to herself, _how a mother can treat a wonderful child so badly will always be a mystery to me_.

The walk was great for Patricia. It gave her a great feeling of freedom in her mind, body and soul and she never had that feeling for a while now. The brunette loved the wonderful sight of London and couldn't wait to explore it properly before the wedding which she was excited for. They reach the London Marriott in a mere five minutes and the admired it from the outside first.

Patricia and her two guardians walked through the automatic doors and into a beautiful lobby that looked so stylish and classy. The lobby had a reception desk with three receptionists who looked really friendly. It had a nice cosy feel which was probably from the fireplace and all the coaches and arm chairs. It had everything a lobby needed.

"Wow, ain't this stylish." Judy said as she admired every little detail.

The teen gasped and looked up at a big diamond chandelier hanging from the roof. "It's really nice."

Something caught the girl's eye. Something, or someone on the couch over by the fire place and she gasped again. There on that couch was Chandler Bing, Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller and Monica Geller. She slowly walked over to behind Joey, placing a finger on her lips signalling to the others to keep quiet.

Patricia placed her hands on Joey's shoulders suddenly making the actor jump and shrieks like a little girl. The others burst out laughing and Joey turned around.

"Haha I knew it was you….." Joey said felling his cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Sure!" The teen replied sarcastically making the Italian-American pout cutely. She gave him a tight hug making his pout turn into a smile.

"Chandler, much?" Joey muttered.

"Hmm could I _be _any more like Chandler?" Patricia said laughing at the end of the sentence.

Chandler pulled the girl down on the couch and tickled her making her giggle like crazy. "Revenge!"

"Hehe….Chandler…stop it! Cut….it out!" The teen said in between giggles.

"No! I won't surrender!" The funny guy replied and continued to tickle his 'little sister'.

"Rape!" Patricia repeated five times earning a few people in the lobby who didn't know them look at Chandler. Chandler stopped suddenly and let her go.

"Really the rape card?" Chandler asked as he hugged the fourteen year old.

"Y'know you wouldn't have it any other way." The brunette told him.

"Patricia I missed you so much!" Monica cried and held her arms out widely for a hug.

"I've missed you too Mon!" Patricia admitted and ran into her Godmother's arms hugging her tightly.

"It's not the same without you." The older brunette said and rubbed the girl's back.

"Ditto." Patricia replied and turned her head to look are Ross.

"Trish-ie!" The palaeontologist called out and Patricia ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you too Ross!" The brunette admitted and after the hug she sat down beside Chandler who was sitting on the couch that was directly in front of a coffee table which was in front of a blazing fire. "It's so nice to see you guys again, although I do miss Phoebe and Rachel."

Monica started to route in her handbag at the mention of Phoebe and Rachel. The chef pulled out a piece of paper and a piece of card. "Phoebe wrote you a song and Rachel got you a voucher for a shop called…." Monica looked at the voucher again. "Primark that's here in London."

"I better call them later and thank them." Patricia said and glanced over the song Phoebe wrote that made her heart swell. She carefully folded it and placed it safely into her handbag along with voucher that Rachel got her.

"Come on Trish let's get you unpacked." Monica suggested and stood up from her seat. "You guys can help too."

"No they can't." Chandler, Joey, Ross and Patricia said quickly and firmly.

"Come on! We're all adults here." The high maintenance woman stated.

"Ksh, yeah." Patricia replied and pointed back at the three boys. "I don't think so."

"She's right you know." The three musketeers said.

"Ok. Come on." Monica said and she and Patricia went up to their bedroom.

Monica opened the door the hotel room and the teen gasped loudly. She looked around the beautiful room that looked so posh and clean. She looked around and examined the whole bedroom.

"This isn't just Health Department clean it's Patricia clean!" Monica heard Patricia say from the bathroom.

The older girl chuckled as she placed her Goddaughter's suitcase on her bed. Patricia was really like her in every way but had her own personality and other traits that Monica didn't have.

"It's a beautiful room, isn't it?" Monica asked.

"Yeah! Oh chocolates on the pillows!" The teen said excitedly as she spotted a shiny gold wrapper on her pillow. She ran over and picked it up. "I love when they do that!"

"Me too!" The chef told her and sat down on Patricia's bed, observing the warm moment of having the fourteen year old, who she considered as a younger sister, around again. Monica turned her head to face Patricia.

"Come on! Let's unpack and then you can come with Ross, Emily and me to see the place where they are getting married. And then afterwards we all are going sightseeing.

"Cool!" Patricia replied and smiled widely. "Monica?"

"Yup." The taller girl said and looked over at her Goddaughter.

"I really did miss you guys." The younger brunette said softly.

"I know you did." Monica replied smiling.

* * *

Ross, Emily, Monica and Patricia are walking up a street somewhere along the River Themes to where Ross and Emily are getting married.

Emily let out a frustrated sigh and continued. "…and that was all before 10 o'clock. The caterer rang and said it was going to be Chicken Kiev instead of Chicken Tarragon. And then the florist phoned to say there aren't any tulips. Oh, and the chilliest has carpel-tunel syndrome. We're not gonna be-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Emily." Ross said interrupting his fiancée. He gave her the time-out signal. "Honey, okay?"

"Well, up yours too!" The English woman replied a little taking back by Ross's signal.

"What?! No! No!" The tall man questioned and showed her the signal again. "That's-that's time-out!"

"Sorry." Emily said softly and gave him a soft sad smile.

"Sweetie, you gotta relax." Ross told her and wrapped an arm around her. "Everything's gonna be great, okay? Come on. Come on."

"Chicken Kiev?" Monica asked sounding a little unsure.

"Um-hmm! Doesn't that sound delicious at the last minute?" The palaeontologist said and looked at his Goddaughter encouraging her to say something.

"Chicken Kiev is a really lovely meal, Emily." Patricia admitted and gave the poor woman a bright smile.

"Yeah, it is, but something like salmon which would be so much more elegant than the chicken. And, you wouldn't have to worry about the salmonella." The chef told them and Ross pushed her making her quickly add. "So, I can't wait to see this place you're getting married!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yes, this place is beautiful." Ross admitted. "Emily's parents got married here."

"I still can't believe they're tearing it down. It really is the loveliest building you'll ever see. I mean it's over-" She stopped suddenly, when she saw that demolition had already started. "Oh my God!"

"It's nice." The two brunette Americans said.

"Oh. Oh." Emily gasped and ran towards the building followed by her soon to be relatives.

* * *

Emily ran in with Ross and Patricia. She looked around to see all the destruction. "Oh. Oh my God. How can this be happening? What are we going to do?"

"It's all right! Everything's gonna be all right." Ross reassured is wife-to-be as he looked around.

"How's it gonna be all right?!" The English woman shrieked holding back her tears and let Patricia comfort her.

"Uh-huh, I see that." The tall man replied and scratched the back of his head.

Monica came in. "Okay, I talked to the guy with the shovel and I found out what happened."

"What? What?" Ross asked running over to his sister.

"They tore it down a few days early." The chef said softly.

"You don't say." The teen replied.

* * *

Joey, Chandler, and Patricia exit the hotel. The three decided to go sightseeing while Monica, Ross and Emily sort the whole venue situation out. Joey is holding his camera and trying to record Chandler.

"Come on! Do something!" Joey ordered and pointed his camera at his best friend.

"I am. I'm ignoring you." Chandler said dryly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Patricia!" The Italian called out and pointed his camera at the teen.

Patricia waved at the camera. "Heeeeyyyy whoever is watching this! It's Patrick with Josephine and Chandy in Looonnnnddddooonnn baby! Yeah!"

"Okay, here!" Joey said and handed Chandler the camera. "I think Patricia and me should be the on camera people. All right, first stop, Westminster Abbey." The Italian-American folded out his pop-up map of London. All of the major landmarks pop-up like in a pop-up book.

"Oh, what the hell is that?" The funny guy remarked.

"It's London, baby!" Joey and Patricia called out.

"All right, the hotel's here." Joey pointed to the map. "Wait. No, we wanna go… No. I know." He set the map down on the ground. "I'm gonna have to go into the map." So the flirty guy literally stepped into the map.

"Okay, if you see a little version of me in there? Kill it!" The brunet told his friend causing Patricia to shove him.

"Be nice!" The teen said and a good-looking boy walked down the street passed them. "Niiice!"

"No!" Chandler told her and put an arm around her neck. "You sound like the girl version of Joe."

"I got it!" Joey cheered and picked up the map and they started walking. "Here we go."

"Okay. Listen-listen, we're not gonna have to walk this way the entire time are we?" The funny boy asked.

"Shhh! Man, you made me lose it!" The flirt replied and stepped into his map again.

"Chaaaannndddlller!" Patricia groaned.

* * *

The trio have successfully navigated the streets of London and have found Westminster Abbey.

"All right! Westminster Abbey! Hands down, best Abbey I've ever seen. Hey!" Joey cheered and pointed his camera to Patricia. "Okay. What do you think of the Abbey, Patricia?"

"It's really beautiful." The teen replied smiling as she admired the view.

"And what about you Chandler?" Joey asked and pointed the camera at Chandler.

"I think it's great. It's great. Y'know, they're thinking of changing the name of this place." Chandler told them.

"Really? To what?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

"To Put the Camera Away!" The funny guy yelled.

"Man, you are Westminster Crabby." The charming man told his friend before him and Patricia started chasing Chandler towards the Abbey.

* * *

The three are now in a park walking over to a souvenir stand.

"Hey!" Joey said to the vendor.

"So, what are you guys in the market for? We've got uh, scarves, tulip post cards..."

"Check this out? Huh?" Joey said interrupting the vendor and picked up big tall hat with a British flag on the front of it. "Yeah. That's the stuff. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't have to buy that, "I'm with stupid" T-shirt anymore." The brunet replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, I like it." The Italian-American replied.

"Patricia please tell Joey that his hat is stupid." Chandler said and looked down at his side but Patricia want there. He looked back at the stand to see Patricia holding a bunch of souvenir stuff including an "I heart London" t-shirt.

"Here you go." Joey said and pays for the hat.

"And here." The teen said and handed the vendor money.

"Would you like a bag?" The vendor asked.

"Please." Patricia replied.

The vendor pulled out an "I heart London" bag. "It's free."

"All right, look, you're not really gonna buy that are you? Don't you think you've embarrassed me enough for one day?" Chandler asked Joey.

"Oh, I embarrass you?" The Italian-American asked sounding offended.

"How can I answer that when I'm pretending I don't know you?" The funny boy told him and stepped an inch away from him.

"He's just jealous. You'll fit right in; all Londoners wear them!" The vendor told the three.

"Oh really? Then how come no one here is wearing them?" Chandler questioned and looked around the park to see no one wearing them.

The vendor looked around too. "They're all tourists."

"All right, look, if you insist on wearing that, in public, y'know, you're gonna spend the rest of the afternoon all by yourself." Chandler told him.

"Guys! Don't do this!" Patricia said groaning.

"Oh yeah?" The actor said to Chandler. "If you're gonna make me choose between you and the hat? I choose the hat."

"Good choice." The Vendor told Joey as he counted his money.

"Thanks." The Italian-American said smiling and took hold of Patricia's arm and walked away.

"Wait. What?" The teen questioned.

"Okay, wait. All right, that's it, okay, I'm out of here. I am not going to be embarrassed anymore!" Chandler said and tripped over a box, falling into a flower stand and he walked away trying to be cool.

* * *

Chandler is all alone in his shared room with Joey when the two who abandoned him earlier.

"Hey." Joey said as he walked in and Patricia sat down beside Chandler.

"Hey." Chandler retorted and nodded at the hat.

"Oh." The Italian-American and took his hat off. "Sorry!"

The funny guy looks at Patricia's t-shirt.

"Noooo." Patricia replied and pushed him.

"No-no-no, y'know what? I really shouldn't have said that you were embarrassing me; I mean that really wasn't cool. And if it makes you feel any better, I've had a really lousy day." Chandler admitted and wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Us too." Patricia admitted sadly and pouted a little.

"Yeah?" Chandler said softly and kissed her head.

"Noo!" The brunette yelled and started to jump up and down.

"We had the best day ever! Dude, check this out!" Joey told Chandler and went over to the TV.

"Hey!" Monica said as she entered the hotel room.

"Sh-shh-shh!" Joey replied and motioned to something he taped.

Joey, Patricia and a rather famous English person standing outside a famous place in London.

"Okay, so say hi to our friend and tell him that you like the hat and t-shirt." Joey said to a woman that was standing in-between him and Patricia.

"Okay, so umm, what's your friend's name?" Fergie (Sarah the Duchess of York) asked them.

"Oh, Chandler." The teen replied.

"Hi Chandler!" Fergie said and waved to the camera.

"That's…That's was…" Chandler stuttered as he looked at the TV.

"Oh my God!" Monica gasped and wrapped her arms around her Goddaughter's shoulders.

"That's Fergie baby!" Joey screamed and him and Patricia started dancing around.

"Joey says you don't really like his hat, but I think it's kinda dashing." Fergie told them.

"How did you? How? How?" Chandler asked the dancing pair.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to get to Buckingham Palace, right? So, I'm in my map and-and…" The Italian-American stopped when Ross came in. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Patricia said and waved.

Ross started to give out to Monica about Emily wanting to postpone the wedding causing Chandler and Joey run into the bathroom. The chef turned the conversation on Ross telling him about how Emily had probably been planning this wedding since she was five whilst he's only been planning it for a month.

"I had no idea. And that-that pillowcase thing, I thought you guys were just doing the flying nun." Ross admitted his tone softer than it was before.

"Sometimes we were." His sister told him wiping her nose with her tissue.

"Come on. Mon, Patricia, you guys gotta help me figure out what to do." The engaged man said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Patricia replied and grabbed her hoodie and bag before following her Godparents.

When they left Chandler stuck his head out the bathroom door to see if the coast was clear. He and Joey left the bathroom and it took a few minutes before either one talked.

"That was pretty intense huh?" Chandler asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah." The actor admitted softly before he realised something. "Hey, I hope Ross didn't think that we just went in there because we were uncomfortable being out here!"

Chandler glared at his best friend. "I hope he did!"

* * *

Monica and Patricia dragged Emily to the building were her parents got married although it was tough seeing that the bride was still pretty upset about the whole thing. It really was the last place she wanted to be right now.

"Monica, Patricia, why have you brought me here of all places?!" Emily questioned the two girls.

"You'll see." The teen girl said as she took hold of the English woman's hand and brought her into the place.

"I tell you, this wedding is not going to happen." Emily told the two of them. She saw Ross in the corner and gasped as he plugged in some Christmas lights to light the place up. "Oh God."

"Okay? But-but imagine a lot more lights, okay? And-and y'know fewer bricks, and-and-and flowers, and candles…" Ross said to his fiancée and took hold of her hands.

"And the musicians, look, they can go over here" Monica said and pointed to a little alcove. "Okay? And the chairs can face this way and…You go."

"But-but, if you don't love this, we'll do it in any other place at any other time. Really, it's fine, whatever you want." The tall man told Emily looking into her eyes lovingly.

"It's perfect." Emily said softly as she admired her fiancé's efforts to please her.

Ross smiled widely. "And, I don't know, if it starts to rain-"

"Well then we'll get wet." She replied and they share a passionate kiss.

"Aww!" The two girls cooed as they watch the couple kiss.

"Ohh. And I don't even have a date." Monica cried.

"Neither do I!" Patricia cried and the two girls shared a warm hug.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guuuyyysss! I know it didn't have a lot about the runaway or a lot of angst but I thought I'd give them a break for once seeing that we all know how the Wedding goes. The next chapter will be the Wedding! There will be Mondler! Y'know I always liked Emily (even though I ship Ross/Rachel) in the 4th season but then in the 5th season not so much. What about you? Please review! I will answer to any thoughts or questions if you have any.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	15. The One Where Patricia Can't Keep Up

**Chapter 15: The One Where Patricia Can't Keep Up**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends; if I did this whole Patricia thing would have been in it.

**Thank you to **Guest, dizuz, and dancer cherrybug **who took the extra time to review!**

**A/N: **For the internet links, replace all DOTS with full stops (peroids).

* * *

Patricia walked along side Joey and Chandler to the hall where Ross and Emily's rehearsal dinner hall was being held. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=69128446)**.She spent at least two hours getting ready so she knew that she would have to get up early tomorrow to get ready for the wedding.

"Now I don't care what you say, any boy that stares at you for too long gets hit." Chandler said firmly as they stepped into the elevator and Joey nodded in agreement.

Patricia rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "No boy will look! I mean what is there to look at!"

"Trish you look beautiful!" Joey exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her giving her a gentle hug. He kissed the top of her head before letting go.

"Yes you do!" The funny guy admitted and pressed a button.

"Thank you…" The teen girl whispered quietly and felt her cheeks blush bright pink, causing her to look down at the ground shyly.

The actor let out a small whimper, catching the attention of the two people who were in the elevator with him.

"What's up Joe?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It-It's just this." He replied and pointed to an advertisement, which was posted on the wall, for Pizza which was entitled 'American Style'. "It reminds me of N-New York…."

"You homesick?" Patricia asked, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew what it was like to be homesick or to want to be somewhere else.

"A little…." The actor replied hesitantly and the doors of the elevator opened with a ding sound.

The trio stepped outside the elevator and continued walking and talking till they arrived at the grand hall. There was a tall, slender, blonde woman in a pantsuit holding a book that had the guest list.

"Hello, how are you?" The blonde spoke in a posh British accent and gave a warm smile.

"Hello. Good, thank you." Patricia said politely in a British accent. Her eyes widened, she was not supposed to have said it in a British accent. She came up with the assumption that the tall woman looked like Phoebe and Phoebe would have done the accent thing.

"Em…names please?" The woman asked, eyes glancing at the guest list.

"Of course." The brunette responded, still speaking in her British accent. "Patricia Taylor, Chandler Bing-"

"How do you do?" Chandler said in a British accent.

"And Joey Tribbiani." Patricia told her.

"How you doin'?" Joey asked in a high squeaky voice which was his best British accent. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow and gave them the nod to go in.

Patricia stared in awe at the grand hall. It was simply beautiful. The brunette looked around to see a lot of her family there which made her feel all happy and warm inside. Her thoughts drifted off to her brother back home, wishing he wasn't ill so he could enjoy this with her. And then her thoughts drifted to her Father who wasn't even sicker than Derek, her heart went out to him. Her thoughts then, somehow, drifted to her mother….

Her mother.

The teen instantly regretted thinking about her. The 'punishments' had got worse, even just thinking about them made her sick and want to cry but no one would her hear, like the last time.

She sighed and turned around to see Emily and Ross and Patricia that she should say hello to her Godfather and his wife-to-be. The brunette moved swiftly through the crowd over to them and they greeted her. Monica and her parents came over to them as they just arrived.

"Hey." Monica said smiling.

"Hi. Mom." Ross said and hugged his mother tightly. "Dad." He hugged his father.

"Sweetheart. Oh sorry were late, my fault, I insisted on riding the tube." Mrs Geller told them and gave them an apologetic smile.

"Judy, the kids…" Mr Geller told his wife, blushing with embarrassment.

"Jack, that's what they call the subway." Mrs Geller replied.

Mr Geller nodded his head slowly. "Ohh, I thought that you-"

"Dad, dad. We got it! We Got It!" Monica and Ross yelled interrupting their Dad before he could finish his sentence.

"He does not know when to stop talking, does he?" Patricia said to Monica giggling a little.

"He should really think before he talks." Monica whispered back and placed a hand on her Goddaughter's shoulder.

"Ohh, here comes my dad and step-mum." Emily told them as she saw her Dad and his wife coming there way. "Mister and Misses Geller, this is Steven and Andrea Waltham."

Mr Waltham shook everyone's hand. "Hello. Hello. How do you do? How do you do? Very nice to meet you." He turned to his second wife. "Darling it's the Gellers." She paid no attention because she's talking on a cellular phone. "Darling, it's the Gellers." She still doesn't pay an attention. "She's very self-absorbed, you know. I should never have married her."

Mrs Waltham looked evilly at her husband. "Sorry, what?"

"It's the Gellers!" He repeated for the third time.

"Where?" Mrs Waltham asked furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows as she looked arounf.

"Well there's one." Mr Waltham replied and pointed at Jack. "And there's another." He added but this time he pointed at Judy.

"Lovely to meet you." Mrs Waltham said politely.

"Terribly nice of you to offer to pay for half the wedding." Mr Waltham admitted and he handed a multipage bill to Jack.

"Ohh forget it." Mr Geller told him and took the bill. "Too hell with tradition, we're happy to do it."

"We know how expensive weddings can be; besides this may be the only wedding we get to throw." Mrs Geller said softly and patted Monica's shoulder.

"Haha, a joke that's funny in all countries." Monica replied and faked a smile.

Ross quickly directed the families over to their tables.

* * *

Chandler, Joey, Ross, Emily, Monica, Patricia and all the bridal party are seated at the table. Chandler got up to make his toast.

"I'd like to toast, Ross and Emily." Chandler announced. "Of course, my big toast will be tomorrow at the wedding, so this is kind of my little toast or Melba toast, if you will." No one in the room laughed. He started to get flustered. "Okay. I've known Ross for a long time. In fact, I knew him when he was going out with his first girlfriend."

"Oh God." Ross said playfully.

"And I thought things were going to work out for him. Until the day he over inflated her." Chandler laughed. Jack looked at Judy and no one in the room laughed. "Ohh, Dear God…" A phone started to ring.

"Hello, Waltham Interiors." Mrs Waltham said when she answered her phone.

"Oh, hi, Mrs Waltham. I need to speak with ether one of the best men, or Ross's sister Monica or Goddaughter Patricia." Phoebe replied at the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Mrs Waltham asked before taking a sip of her sherry.

"Oh, I'm Phoebe Buffay." Phoebe told her. "I'm one of Ross's best friends."

"Well, if you're one of Ross's best friends, why aren't you here?" Mrs Waltham asked.

"Yeah, um, I can't fly." Phoebe told her. "I'm having my brother's babies."

"Oh, am I on the radio?" Mrs Waltham said, sounding very intrigued.

"No…umm, could I talk to one of them?" Phoebe asked. "It's very, very important."

"No, I'm bored with you now. I'm going to cut you off." Mrs Waltham replied and hung up.

"And I'm sure we're all very excited that Ross and Emily are getting married at Montgomery Hall." Chandler said continuing with his speech. "I mean to think, my friend getting married in Monty Hall." No reaction from anyone. "Ohh, come on! Monty Hall! Let's make a Deal! Come on, you people! All right, forget it! Congratulations, Ross and Emily." He sat down sulking and Patricia patted his shoulder.

"Hey, best man number two, Joey Tribbiani. Now I'm not good with the jokes like Chandler here. Boy...but ahh, I just want to say congratulation to the happy couple." Joey told them all. "I first met Ross in this coffee house back home...Home...New York City...Where everybody knows my name. Well anyway, I love you guys." He pointed to everyone. "But not as much as I love America." Joey sat down and looked at Chandler. "Could we please...go home now?"

A pretty girl who was one of the bridesmaids, named Felicity, but her arm around Joey. "Are you going home? I was hoping to get to know you better."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Joey replied smiling, putting his arm around her.

* * *

Patricia woke up to the alarm clock she had seat to get up. She yawned and stretched out her arms before she reached over to get her alarm clock to turn it off. The brunette then lay back into the comfortable bed that was nice and warm. She slept great last night, for the first time in ages.

The door creaked open and Patricia turned her head to see Monica trying to sneak in to their hotel room. The teen examined her cousin to see that she was still wearing last night's clothes.

"Hmm six o'clock in the morning Mon." Patricia mused causing Monica to jump in surprise and hit the lights. "Walk of shame?"

"You know waaaay too much for you age." The chef told her but smiled all the same. The taller brunette kicked of her heels and sat down beside Patricia.

"Yeah! Thanks to you!" The teen replied and pushed a lock of hair behind Monica's ear. "I'm going to get my bridesmaid dress fitted with Emily. You can catch up on your sleep and I'll wake you up when I came back."

"It's fine, I'll come with you." Monica said getting up from the bed and getting her Goddaughter's suitcase from under the bed. "I want to be there."

"Ok then, let's get dressed." The smaller girl told her and routed through her suitcase. She quickly changed into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/outfit/set?id=69727805)**

* * *

Joey and Patricia are sitting on the edge of Joey's bed. The actor is telling her all about what Phoebe told him about Rachel coming to London to tell Ross she loves him.

"Wow…" The teen said taking in everything Joey just told her. "This is huge!"

"I know!" The Italian replied. Chandler came out of the bathroom wearing a robe. "Hey."

"Hey." Chandler said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Have you seen Monica?" Joey asked.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Joe-"

"I'm not seeing Monica." The funny boy replied quickly and defensively.

"What?" The actor asked, scrunching his face up into a confused expression.

Chandler shrugged. "What?"

"Look we've got to find her." The Italian replied. "Phoebe just called! Rachel's coming to tell Ross she loves him!"

"Oh my god!" Chandler shrieked

"I know! That's why we got to find Monica! You know where she is?" Joey asked again.

"Joey-" The teen was interrupted.

"No! Okay! What's with the third degree?! Why don't you just shine a light in my eyes?!" Chandler screamed.

* * *

Judy, Andrea, Monica and Patricia walked into the place Ross and Emily are getting married again. The three relations looked around in awe while Mrs Waltham looked around in disgust.

Andrea was wearing a dark outfit you'd see someone wearing to a funeral while Judy wore a gold champagne coloured outfit. And Monica and Patricia were dressed beautifully in their dresses. Patricia was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=70104205) **While Monica wore the same except her hair was up in a bun.

Judy looked around the chapel. "Oh my God! It's like a fairyland."

"I know, it's horrible isn't it?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I love it." Monica told them firmly. "I only hope my wedding looks this good."

"I just hope..." Judy said quietly and softly.

"You can let some of them go by!" Monica replied angrily and Andrea and Judy walked towards the front of the chapel, leaving the two girls behind.

"You will get married Monica, I have no doubt in my mind." The smaller brunette said rubbing the chef's back in a comforting manner. "None what so ever. The right guy is probably just around the corner."

"You're the best, you know that?" Monica smiled and hugged her Goddaughter.

"Yeah I know." The teen replied before turning her head to look at Emily's mother. "What the hell is she wearing? This isn't a funeral."

"Pisst, Monica, Patricia." Joey whispered as he approached the two from behind. "Alright, we really need to start looking out for Rachel. I'll cover the front door. You two watch that big hole at the back of the building and I got Chandler covering Ross."

"Why would I care where Chandler is?" The chef asked uneasily and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "You know uhh...You know sometimes I don't even like Chandler."

"Okay." The Italian trailed off and shared a confused glance with Patricia. Monica walked off to her spot to keep an eye out for Rachel. "Well Chandler and Monica are acting weird."

"Em…you think there's something going on between those to?" The teen girl asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh no." The actor said chuckling and shook his head. "Monica is _way _out of his league."

Patricia nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

The front entrance. Joey and the bridesmaid were up against the wall making out. Rachel came in the door and walked by Joey unnoticed. She walked into the chapel and saw Ross and Emily kissing. She wanted to cry. Emily walked away and Ross turned and saw Rachel standing there.

"My God. Rachel!" Ross exclaimed and he walked towards her, grasping her hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Your here. I can't believe it. What happen? Why are you here?"

"Well I just came..." The copper haired girl said and touched him near his heart. She's almost in tears. "I just needed to tell you..." She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, and flashes of Emily and Ross played in her head. "Congratulations." He hugged her tightly and she can barely hold back the tears. "Go get ready…" Ross nodded and smiled widely at her before leaving to get into position.

"Rachel?" Patricia asked, her voice cracking, and she walked down the aisle with her arms wide open to embrace her friend. Rachel quickly walked over to the teen and hugged her tightly, letting all the tears she kept back fall on to Patricia's shoulder. "Oh Rach…" The brunette gently stroked her hair and said a silent pray in her head that no one would walk into the empty hall while they were here.

After a few minutes, Rachel calmed down and she and Patricia were seated in one of the benches. The teen held on to Rachel's hands in a comforting manner as she also kept her tears back. She loved Ross and Rachel when they were together and when she met Emily and saw how he made her Godfather happy and she loved them but now she was unsure…

"I c-couldn't tell him." The copper haired girl said and wiped her nose. "Seeing them so happy together made me feel like an awful person for wanting to tell R-Ross how I felt."

Patricia took a deep breath and tilted Rachel's head up so she was looking directly at her. "You know what they say. If you love someone, set them free. And if they really love you, they'll come back."

The taller girl sniffed and wiped a tear. "Ok fourteen or twenty four?" Rachel said before she hugged the teen tightly.

* * *

One of the band members started playing. The chapel is full of guests. Patricia is escorted down the aisle by a groomsman, Emily's cousin. Joey was waiting with Mrs Waltham to escort her down the aisle when a phone rings. Mrs Waltham looked through her handbag and took it out.

"Hello, Waltham Interiors." She answered.

"Mrs Waltham. Hi. It's Phoebe again."

"Why?!" Mrs Waltham asked and through her heads back in discuss.

"Yeah. Can I please, please, please talk to one of the best men?" Phoebe pleaded sweetly. "This is going to be the last time I promise."

Mrs Waltham slapped the phone into Joey's chest. "Joey there's a girl on the phone for you."

The actor smiled. "Ohh great!" He put the phone to his ear. "Hello." The actor began to escort Mrs Waltham down the aisle.

"Did you stop Rachel?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"No, but it's okay." Joey reassured her. "She just came in and gave him a hug, that it."

"So nothing got ruined?" The pregnant woman said.

"No." The actor replied.

"Oh that's so great! Ohh, so what's going on now?" Phoebe asked.

"Ah, I'm-I'm walking down the aisle...Still walking." Joey retorted and Mrs Waltham took her place. "I'm about to pass the bridesmaid I hooked up with last night." He looked at Felicity. "Hey!" Joey went back to talking to his friend. "I told her "Hey." Now I'm passing Trishie. Hey Trishie!"

"Hey Joe!" Patricia replied with a small wave. "Who you talking too?"

"It's Phoebe!" The actor said and pointed to the phone.

"Hey Phoebe!" The brunette said into the phone.

"Hey Patricia!"

"And now I'm at the front with Ross. It's Phoebe." He showed Ross the phone. He looks pretty mad. Uh...I'd better go.'

"No! Wait, wait, wait! Oh please, hold it up so I can listen." The blonde pleaded and Joey looked at Ross and held the phone above Ross's shoulder.

* * *

Chandler escorted Monica down the aisle. "What we did last night was...

"Stupid." Monica said finishing his sentence.

"Totally crazy stupid." The tall man replied and nods his head at the people seated.

"What were we thinking?" The chef asked.

"I'm coming over tonight though, right?" The funny boy retorted.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Monica replied.

They quickly take their places and _Here Comes the Bride_ began to play. Everyone seated looked back. Emily was being escorted up the aisle by her father. She kissed him on the cheek and took her place by Ross's side.

"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Ross and Emily." The Minister started. "May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Emily, repeat after me. I, Emily..."

"I, Emily..." The bride replied and smiled widely.

"Take thee Ross..." The Minister continued.

"Take thee Ross..."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death parts us." The Minister said.

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us." The brunette.

"Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross..." The Minister told him.

"I Ross..."

"Take thee, Emily..."

"Take thee, Rachel..." Ross said and all his friends have looks of shock on their faces. He realized what he said. And quickly he added. "Emily." He chuckled slightly. "_Emily_."

The Minister looked and felt awkward. He looked towards Emily. "Uhh...Shall I go on?"

Rachel looked all around as if all the eyes in the chapel were looking at her….

_First, there is an argument between the Gellers and Walthams. Second, Joey hooks up with a bridesmaid. Third, Monica had a one night stand. Fourth, Phoebe calls and says Rachel's on her way to tell Ross she loves him. Fifth, Ross just said Rachel instead of Emily!_, Patricia thought. _God, I can't seem to keep up with them!_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed that! I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next ;) I know there is not a lot of Patricia but there will be more of her after the wedding. Also I called this chapter _TOW Patricia Can't Keep Up_ because I think she deserves one of those, who agrees? Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	16. Bad Feeling

**Chapter 16: Bad Feeling**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **This isn't a great chapter but good ending ;) And thank God this is the last Wedding chapter so I can right my own dialogue and stuff. Remember to replace the DOT with periods.

**Thank you to **dizuz **for reviewing! **

* * *

_Last Time on Friends….._

"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Ross and Emily." The Minister announced. (Time lapse) "Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross..."

"I Ross..." Ross replied.

"Take thee, Emily..."

"Take thee, Rachel..." Ross said and all his friends had looks of shock on their faces. He realized what he said and quickly added. "Emily." He chuckled slightly. "Emily."

Looking and feeling awkward the Minister looked towards Emily. "Uhh...Shall I go on?"

"He-he said Rachel, right? Do you think I should go up there?" Rachel asked the woman who was seated in front of her.

"Yes, yes, do go on." Emily said quietly and avoided locking eyes with Ross.

The Minister nodded. "I think we'd better start again. Ross, repeat after me. I, Ross…"

"I, Ross…"

"Take thee, _EM-I-LY_…" The Minister said slowly like he was talking to a deaf person.

"Take thee," Ross retorted and glared at the Minister. "Emily." He chuckled. "Like there'd be anybody else." Emily started glaring at him.

"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us. Really, I do. Emily." Ross said and pointed at his wife.

"May I have the rings?" The Minister asked and Chandler gave them to him. "Emily, place this ring on Ross's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting." He added and she jammed the ring onto his finger. "Ross, place this ring in Emily's hand as a symbol of the love that encircles you forever."

"Happy too." Ross admitted and placed the ring lovingly and gently into her hand.

"Ross and Emily have made their declarations and it gives me great pleasure to declare them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Minister declared.

Ross went in to kiss her, but she wasn't very receptive of the kiss. She kept avoiding him, until Ross finally got to kiss her on her cheek.

"This is worse than when he married the lesbian." Mrs Geller whispered to her husband.

The band started to play, and the recessional started. Ross tried to take Emily's hand, but she snatched it away from him.

"Just keep smiling." The British woman whispered angrily and a big happy smile appeared on her face.

"Okay." Ross replied and smiled too.

* * *

The gang are standing outside the bathroom at the wedding reception listening to Emily yelling at Ross.

"You've spoiled everything!" Emily yelled from inside the bathroom. "It's like a nightmare! My friends and family are out there! How can I face them?! How can you do this to me?!"

"Hey, no matter what happens with Ross and Emily, we still get cake right?" Joey asked the gang as his mouth craved cake.

"That-that-that's all right, no honey, you take your time sweetie. I'll be right out here." Ross said as he exit the bathroom and she slammed the door in his face. "She's just fixing her makeup."

"I hate you!" The new wife shouted angrily.

"And, I love you!" The palaeontologist replied and walked into the living room.

"Boy, bad time to say the wrong name, huh Ross?" Mr Geller said to his son.

"That's true, thanks dad." He retorted and looked around to see people just standing around. "People should be dancing! Huh? Hey, this is a party! Come on! Joey, dance!" Joey started to dance but stopped when no one else joined him.

Mrs Waltham's phone rang and she answered it. "Yes, Waltham interiors."

"Uh, hello, this is Ross Geller's personal physician," Phoebe replied and started thinking of a name. "Dr Philange."

"Who?" Mrs Waltham asked.

_"Yeah, I've discovered that Ross forgot to take his brain medicine, uh, now without it, uh, in the brain of Ross, uh women's names are interchangeable, through-through no fault of his own."_

"Oh my God, Phoebe."

_"No, not Phoebe, Dr Philange. Oh no! You have it too!"_

Mrs Waltham hung up.

* * *

Patricia groaned lightly as she Chandler, Monica and Rachel walked over to the buffet table. Rachel raised an eyebrow and placed gentle hand on the teen's shoulder.

"What's wrong Patricia?" The copper haired girl asked her tone soft and full of concern.

"I have a bad feeling." The brunette replied and started rubbing her temples. "It's really bugging me."

"Maybe it's an aftershock of this whole wrong name fiasco." Chandler suggested and took up a plate.

"Maybe." Patricia said and shrugged her shoulders.

Patricia couldn't concentrate all night. The bad feeling really did bug her and the worst part about was she didn't know why she had it. And her worst fear was the unknown. It was a part of life that she didn't like exploring not that she was afraid or anything, she just didn't like not knowing.

The brunette spent the whole night with either Chandler, Joey, Monica, Rachel or Ross trying to take her mind off the whole thing. But then they discovered Emily went missing and Ross suggested to her to go to bed seeing that they had an early start to the morning.

Patricia was escorted to her bedroom by Mr and Mrs Geller, which she was grateful for because it was late at night and she was pretty tired and God forbid that anything would have happened to her on the way up.

"Thank you." The teen said and gave them a tired smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, we'll see you tomorrow." Mrs Geller told her softly as the brunette opened her hotel door.

Patricia nodded and closed the door behind her. She sighed and walked over to her bed, grabbing the TV remote from the nightstand and switching it on. She switched the channels until she found a good show, That 70s Show. The teen smiled but also raised an eyebrow seeing that it was midnight and there would be five more episodes on tonight.

She went to her suitcase and took out a pair of plaid PJ bottoms and a t-shirt with a cow on it. The brunette changed quickly before hopping into bed and watching the show and her much beloved Aston Kutcher.

* * *

Patricia walked up to the sound of her alarm which she quickly turned off. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes adjust to the light before sitting upright in her bed. She turned her head to see Monica wasn't in it and it looked like it wasn't slept in.

"Slut." The brunette joked and hopped out of bed, slipping on her slippers before going to the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later and decided what clothes she would wear.

Patricia quickly changed into:** ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=71063501). **She heard the door creak open and she giggled to herself. "Haha are you a slut in England?" The brunette turned around and raised an eyebrow before changing her tone to a soft concerned one. "What's wrong?"

"Em P-Patricia y-you might…wanna sit d-down?" Monica stuttered, her voice breaking and she wiped the tears the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath. "I'm afraid I have some…bad news."

_What's the bad news?_

* * *

**A/N: **Oooohhhh cliff hanger! What do you think it is? Please review and I'll try to update soon!


	17. Shattered 1

**Chapter 17: Shattered 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **It's a little bit depressing but I think the next chapter will be sadder. This was inspired by two songs; Shattered and You're Not Alone.

**IMPORTANT: **This is a re-upload! Skip to the end! I didn't realise the ending didn't save.

**Thanks to **Rachel Dykes-Weasley, dizuz **and **Mermaid Mania **for reviewing! **

/

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight. ~ Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

_I've been right there for every minute. This time, it's no different. Whatever happens you should know you're not alone, girl. Look over your shoulder you don't have to wonder. Cause you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you. I'll stay till it's over. ~ You're Not Alone by BTR_

/

Darkness, was all she saw.

Grief, was all she thought.

Nothing, was all she felt.

Patricia sat silently on the side of her bed in the dark with silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The only light in the room was the coming from the digital numbers of the teen's clock, flashing 05:21.

She listened to all the sounds around her, there was none. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of the last time she saw him. The last words they spoke to each other. The last outfits they wore when they were last together. The brunette silently admitted that she was happy that they were ones said out of love instead of hate.

It happened so suddenly, with no warning what so ever, that just confirmed her fear of the unknown, the unseen and the unheard. And everything she did was out of depression so she just stopped doing things except important things like eating seeing that everyone encouraged her to eat.

Her thoughts went back to him. It wasn't the first she lost. She had a baby brother, Cory, but he died when he was three when their mother was punishing them. It was a sheer accident. Who was she going to lose next?

_Hopefully my mother, _Patricia thought but quickly shot it down the second she thought about it. She was not the jaded kind or the one to hold a grudge. The brunette decided to give her mother a chance seeing that Frannie must have been grieving just as much as her. Maybe even more.

She sniffed again and wiped her tears away. The brunette slide of the edge of her bed, her feet making a small thud when they hit the ground. Patricia slipped on her slippers as she fixed her hair so it wasn't a complete mess. She walked quietly down to the kitchen and grabbed a big bag of chocolate chip cookies, a bottle of Coke and a glass. Patricia snuck back up to her room quietly and placed everything carefully on her bed. The teen flicked through the channels and stopped at The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

/

There was a knock on the door while Patricia was wiping her tears. She turned her head to the doorway before quickly hiding the cookies and Coke.

"Patricia, are you up?" A gentle female's voice asked from behind the door.

The brunette got up wordlessly and opened the door to see one of their maids, Maria standing there. She studied the maids face to see her with red eyes which was the only evidence that she was crying. Patricia knew that Maria and Stuart had always gotten on well and Stuart was very kind to Maria. He brought her into the family and gave her a job when her family was very poor.

"I have to inform you," The Latino said as she cupped the teen's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "That the funeral arrangements are being organised in an hour…so..."

Patricia nodded and hugged Maria tightly as she felt tears seeking to fall which she let them too. The maid hugged her back; she held her close and stroked her hair while telling her words of comfort.

A few minutes later, the teen girl had calmed down again and Maria sat her down on her bed. The two said nothing for a while, just letting the silence sit in the air as they got lost in their own thoughts. The Latino broke the quietness when something came to her mind.

"Em I have to go the drycleaners later, what are you wearing to your father's funeral and tonight for the funeral home?" Maria asked softly as she moved over to the girl's closet.

Patricia followed her and took out the outfit she was going to wear for her dad's funeral. She handed it to Maria. "It's just this outfit that needs to go to the drycleaners."

/

Patricia got ready for the funeral home. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/outfit/set?id=71487188). **The brunette walked out of her room and stopped at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath as she looked down before walking slowly down the stairs and into the hallway. The teen walked into the big living room to see loads of people there to sympathise with the family.

Her blue eyes quickly fell onto the coffin that was in the living room that contained her Dad. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she walked over to the side of the casket. Patricia studied Stuart. He was wearing his favourite suit, his hands fell down to his sides, his skin was white, and his facial expression was blank.

"I love you, Dad." Patricia said softly, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks as memories played in her head. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath as a lump formed in her throat. "I-I d-don't know what I-I'm going to d-do without y-you."

The brunette scanned the people that were in the living room. They were all familiar faces with sympathetic looks unless they were family members, they looked broken.

Patricia made her way over to her older brother who quickly enveloped her in a hug. She returned the hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck while he placed a hand on the back of her head. They said nothing. But there was nothing that needed to be said. They knew how each other felt because they felt the same way.

The brunette slightly envied Derek as he got to spend their dad's last few seconds with him while she was in London. But it didn't really matter at the end of the day. Stuart was gone, never to come back.

Everyone came up to them and their family, one after one, shaking their hands and saying they were sorry for their loss. How was that supposed to make it better, Patricia thought, it wasn't going to bring him back. Although she was grateful for everyone's thoughtful gestures she was also going through the five stages of grief. The teen had completed the first stage, denial and isolation. She was now going through the second one, anger.

It had just dawned on Patricia that there was about more than a hundred people her and yet she still felt the loneliest person in the world. She felt a hand take hold of hers and she looked beside her to see Jessica smiling sadly at her. The brunette looked down to see her mother crying, she looked heart broken. Patricia never saw her like this, ever and this made her heart hurt for mom and her gentle nature sympathise with her.

/

Patricia looked straight in the mirror in a cold stare. She then looked down at the sharp blade that she held tightly in her hand and was pressed closely to her wrist but there was just enough space for air to get through the gap between the blade and her wrist. Not once had she cut, it never even came to her mind but something clicked in her mind.

She felt something warm trickle along her wrist, she did it. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, it felt so much better then she expected. She heard a knock on her bedroom door so she quickly pressed a towel against her wrist and luckily for her the bleeding had stopped quickly.

Patricia exited her bathroom and went to her door to answer it. Kendall was standing behind the door with his gaze set on the floor. He raised his gaze so that his green eyes met her eyes and his bangs swopped across forehead.

"Hey, I'm so sorry Patricia." Kendall said softly before grabbing her and hugging her tightly. He felt her hug back and he smiled to himself. Honestly, he thought she'd be awkward around him ever since they kissed. "I just want you to know you're not alone and I'll be there for you and Derek if you need me."

That's practically what Patricia had heard all day but she was grateful for it from Kendall seeing that she might have cut a vein or something. They pulled slightly apart so that they could see each other's faces.

"Wanna talk for a while?" The blonde asked.

Patricia nodded and led him over to her bed. They both sat down on the edge. The two shared glances but smiled. Kendall locked eyes with her and the brunette placed a hand on the back of his head at the same time he put a hand on her back.

They pressed their lips together and they moved in perfect sync against each other. The blonde deepened the kiss and placed a hand on Patricia's waist as they fell back on the bed.

_To be continued….._

**A/N: **Well this isn't a cliff-hanger but it's still one of these to be continued moments. So please review Friends fans! Also do you guys want more Mondler? I love Mondler but I just want to know do you want more. Cause in the next chapter I can get a good bit more in.

Review! :D


	18. Shattered 2

**Chapter 18: Shattered 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Hey I just want to mention that Kendall and Patricia only made out nothing else. :p

**Check out **nannygirl**! Her Friends stories are amazing!**

**Thanks to **dizuz **for reviewing!**

* * *

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight. ~ Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

_I've been right there for every minute. This time, it's no different. Whatever happens you should know you're not alone, girl. Look over your shoulder you don't have to wonder. Cause you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you. I'll stay till it's over. ~ You're Not Alone by BTR_

* * *

When Patricia woke she felt arms around her. She rolled over in the arms to see one of her best friends, Kendall there. She snuggled up into his warm comforting chest.

She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to today. It was the day of the funeral. The brunette didn't want to go, she didn't want to say goodbye to her father she wanted her Dad to stay with her forever like he promised when she was five. At least Monica and the gang were coming today, which just might make the day a little easier to get through.

* * *

When Monica woke up she also felt arms around her. She turned her head to see Chandler admiring her beauty while she was sleeping. She felt her cheeks tilt pink, she still hadn't gotten use to all this.

"Morning." Chandler said softly and kissed her sweetly.

"Morning." Monica replied and buried her head into the crook of his neck and felt his arms tighten around her. She was happy that she's going to see her Goddaughter but she was sad because Stuart died.

* * *

"Hey." Kendall said sleepily when he saw Patricia in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Hey." Patricia replied as she ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Thanks for last night."

The blonde shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal." Although it did mean a lot to Kendall he just didn't want her to know the truth.

"Well it was to me. I needed comfort and you comforted me." She told him softly. The brunette kissed his cheek before she sat up in her bed. "You better go…"

"Yeah, I don't want Derek to catch me." Kendall said as he got up out of the bed. He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before he left.

* * *

Monica walked up the driveway with her five friends. There were a few cars parked outside along with the hearse, she recognised the cars as her aunts, uncles and cousins. She knocked on the door of the Taylor residence and it was opened by her and Ross' uncle, Gerald, Frannie's father.

"Hi, Gerald." Monica said softly.

"Hello, Monica and Ross." Gerald replied before he scanned the faces at the rest of the gang. "Ah Rachel, good to see you too. You'll have to forgive me; I don't know the rest of you're names."

"I can't bring myself to forgive you. 'Cause I know your name Gerald, the least you can do is know mine." Chandler intervened looking somewhat offended.

"Haha! Wiseass, aye?" Gerald said laughing and let them in.

Monica led the gang in, they were all wearing their black clothes and they all had some sort of gift to give to Frannie. They all bought mass cards, Monica and Ross had sent flowers for the grave, Rachel bought flowers for Frannie, Phoebe baked her Grandmother's chocolate chip cookies and Joey and Chandler bought a large basket filled with breakfast food - bananas, bagels, donuts, oatmeal packets, juice, pop tarts, pastries, muffins, single serving cereals, tea bags, hot chocolate mix, and coffee for the family.

They walked into the big living room where a lot of family members of both sides of the family were. Monica spotted Frannie sitting down beside her mother with tears streaming down her face. Monica felt a pang of sorrow for her even though she found out she beats her kids sometimes.

Monica and Ross led the gang into the living room over to Frannie who gave them a small smile.

"Hi guys." She said quietly wiping her tears.

"Frannie we are so sorry about Stuart." Ross told her sympathetically and sat down beside her on the couch while Monica, Phoebe, and Joey sat down on the couch opposite them and Rachel and Chandler shared an arm chair.

"Thank you," Frannie retorted, her voice still quiet. "And thanks for the flowers you sent for the grave."

"You're welcome." Monica said and placed a gentle hand on her cousin's knee.

"These are for you Frannie." Rachel told her softly and handed the bouquet of flowers to her which she accepted gratefully.

Frannie smiled gratefully. "Thank you Rachel."

"Um, I know I don't know me that well but I know you're daughter, and I'm so sorry for your loss so I made you cookies." Phoebe admitted and gave her a plate of cookies.

"Thank you Phoebe," Frannie retorted gratefully taking the plate of cookies from the woman she saw only two times before. "There was no need."

"We got you this basket of food." Joey said, motioning to Chandler as he gave her the basket.

"Oh thanks Joey and….." She looked at Chandler awkwardly seeing that she had only saw him once and she was never told his name. Ross whispered to her his name. "Chandler."

"Does no one here know my name?" Chandler questioned jokingly as he looked around the room.

* * *

"Ok maybe Monica and Ross should go in first." Phoebe suggested. They were standing outside Patricia's bedroom door talking about what to do. "I mean when my Mom died I hated when a bunch of people came out me all at once, and we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Phoebe's right, we'll stay out in the hallway while you two go in and then in a few minutes we'll join you." Chandler said.

"Ok." Monica replied nodding her head.

Monica slowly turned the knob of the door and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make a sound. She and Ross peeped in to see Patricia lying on her side, under the covers while crying silent tears.

"We are so sorry about your Dad, honey." Monica admitted softly as she and Ross closed the door and approached her bed.

"I-It's ok…..I-I-It's n-not…your f-fault." Patricia managed to say in between whimpers and sniffs. She buried her head into Ross' chest while he wrapped his arms around her and Monica rubbed her back softly.

"How are you holding up?" The palaeontologist asked softly and stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

"N-Not so good." The teen replied and wiped her tears.

"We can understand that." The taller brunette said taking a tissue from her bag and handing it to Patricia.

"G-good then you can understand I'm not going." Patricia replied bluntly.

"What? You have to go to your Dad's funeral." The chef told her, still speaking in a soft, gentle and caring tone.

"I don't want to say goodbye to him." The smaller brunette said and more tears left her eyes faster. "I don't wanna let go!"

"Don't think of it as letting go, he's always going to be with you." Monica responded and looked at Ross for help.

"Mon is right. He's always going to be with you Patricia," Ross said softly and brought his hand to where Patricia's heart is and pressed it with a single finger. "In there."

The door opened revealing Phoebe, Chandler, Joey and Rachel. They all approached the bed slowly. Patricia made room for them all and they held each other as the comforted the crying teen.

* * *

Patricia took a deep breath as she stepped out of the pew her family were seated in. She walked up the aisle and stopped at the altar, she bowed before she continued on. The brunette sat down on a stool that was in front of a microphone.

She picked up her guitar and got into position. The teen girl looked over at the closed casket and she wiped her tears once more before looking down at the people who knew her Dad or a family member.

"This is a song by Trading Yesterday that really just describes the way I'm feeling right now, and I dedicate this Dad and everyone who is helping me through this time. Dad, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much. You left a big hole down here Dad." Patricia said softly and started playing a few notes.

Her graceful fingers, gliding over the strings gently making beautiful music making the people who knew her were proud. "Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide, beyond believing. To know why, hope dies. Losing what was found, a world so hollow. Suspended in a compromise. The silence of this sound is soon to follow. Somehow, sundown." She paused but continued playing the guitar.

"She's really good, amazing voice." Chandler whispered to Monica and took her hand in his to comfort her.

"And finding answers, is forgetting all of the questions we called home. Passing the graves of the unknown. As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading, illusions of the sunlight. And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. With love gone, for so long. And this day's ending, is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. Knowing that faith is all I hold."

The brunette played the guitar for a little while longer picking up the pace. "And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all….." Patricia sang and played a few more notes. "Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight…yeah…"

Everyone was moved to tears or almost in tears at the end of the song Stuart Taylor's daughter had just song. She made her way back to the pew so the priest could finish off the funeral.

* * *

Monica took hold of Patricia's hand as they walked through the graveyard. The teen rested her head against her Godmother's arm and let a few more tears shed. She felt another hand grab hers, it was Ross. As they stopped at the grave, four hands were placed on her shoulders, two on each one. Patricia looked behind her to see Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and Rachel standing behind her with sympathetic smiles.

The brunette gave them a small smile before turning her head back to face the grave. She locked eyes with Derek who was holding hands with his girlfriend, Maurine, though Patricia knew he loved Jessica. They both gave each other a small nod before looking back at the grave.

The priest said a few words that made even more tears stream down Patricia's cheeks as she knew it was coming closer and closer to the time she'd have to see goodbye.

Patricia, Derek and Frannie picked up a red rose each and gently threw it into the grave. They landed gracefully on the coffin.

"Goodbye Dad…." The brunette whispered and walked back to the gang. Phoebe, who was close to tears pulled Patricia into a hug, letting her cry into her chest. The blonde had lost a parent before and she knew what it felt like.

As they walked back to the Taylor residence Patricia looked at the gang and lyrics of two songs rang in her head.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight._

_Cause you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you. I'll stay till it's over. _

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was short but I liked it! ;) There will be more Mondler in this story but you have to pick your moments in this story but I can promise there will be a good bit in the next chapter. Please review cause I only got one review last time, and I really hate begging for reviews!

Also if you're a That 70s Show fan please check out my one-shot 'An Unexpected Guardian Angel'!

Also remember to check out nannygirl! Her Friends stories are amazing! :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	19. The One With The Escape

**Chapter 19: The One with the Escape**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **The title of this chapter doesn't give away anything, does it? ;)

**Special thanks to **dizuz** for reviewing!**

* * *

Patricia laid her head against the mass of pillows that Molly had so expertly arranged on the bed. She felt restless. She decided to think of cold things – maybe it would help. The feel of the ocean in the Hamptons, the delicious ice cream Monica makes, and snow. Like the snow that yearly flutters down onto Central Park.

What Patricia would give to go lie in the snow. The thought is so fleeting; it made her wonder about the last time she lay down to make a snow angel, or felt gentle snowflakes on her skin. The teen looked longingly at the window across from her bed; it was her one companion in this room.

Just a train ride away, on the other side of the glass, is New York, and the brunette imagined the wind that rushes down Fifth Avenue right at this moment, the smell of hot chocolate as it cascades out of Central Perk, and the ice skaters at Rockefeller. She imagined herself at those places; at the very least Patricia wished that she could press her cheek against the cold glass that presents all of the city to her.

Patricia shook her head, thinking of times past, before everything happened. She wished she could take back all those times she complained about being too hot, or too cold, or being bored, or too busy. She wished she could take all those times back, and just be happy to be in the moment. All of her little complaints seemed so silly, so trite, especially now.

The brunette wanted to believe, like just any challenge of her life, that this, too, will be something that she would eventually conquer, overcome. That she would have the opportunity to go on and to stop thinking about suicide. It just isn't fair.

But no one said life was fair.

Patricia closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay. Those tears seemed to come all too easily these days, and it is even harder to keep trying to hide them.

* * *

Patricia ate her dinner quietly at the table and didn't jump into the conversations that were had. She just looked down at her dinner, avoiding eye contact with her brother and the help. Her mother was in her room and didn't come down for dinner today, which the brunette was somewhat thankful for.

Derek shot Patricia concerned looks while eating his dinner. He knew these last few days, hell before their Dad died it was hard for her. He never saw her like this, only once. The day before she ran away to New York.

The raven haired boy sighed quietly. It was the best place for her when Dad wasn't here, their mother wouldn't hurt them when there Dad was there, but he's not here anymore.

After dinner Derek sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He looked at the TV guide to see what channel That 70s Show was on. The smart boy had to admit that it wasn't his favourite thing to watch but his sister loved it and she loved Ashton Kutcher. He couldn't see what the big fuss was about.

He looked over to see his sister exiting the dining room so he called her over to watch this with her. The teen girl reluctantly agreed and sat down beside her brother to watch the two episodes of her favourite show.

"You gotta that what you gotta do if it keeps you safe and happy." Derek whispered to his sister sometime during the show. Patricia looked up at him with a confused expression. "Just remember to call."

Something clicked in Patricia's mind, processing the information so it made sense. She just nodded slowly unsure of what she was going to do.

* * *

Patricia looked at her digital clock for the time. It was one a.m. and everyone in the house was asleep except for her. She quietly got out of bed, when she reached the floor she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. The brunette quickly packed her clothes, things, shoes, bank account details, DVDs and posters; basically anything she could get her hands on.

The teen girl had to pack two suitcases altogether, way more stuff then the last time because she was more prepared. She changed into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDotcom/cgi/set?id=72329024).**

She rolled her suitcases into her bathroom and she opened her window, where she had escaped the last time. The teen girl picked up one of her suitcases, saying a silent prayer before pushing it out the window. She looked below to see that he landed safely on the small trampoline they kept outside and she repeated the same action with her other suitcase.

Patricia went back into her room and slowly and quietly crept into her brother's room. She left a note on his nightstand and kissed his head before going back to her room. She grabbed a long rope that was made out of a few sheets that she used last time and she went to the bathroom.

She safely secured it and started to climb down the wall. The brunette felt adrenaline pump through her veins as the sense of freedom and rebelliousness conquered. She landed safely on the ground before she gave a hard tug on the rope made from sheets, which fell on her.

Patricia let out a small giggle before picking the sheet up and tucking it into her suitcase. She picked up her suitcase and started walking to a nearby town. It was cold seeing that it was November but lucky for her it wasn't raining.

The brunette took a train all the way to Bronx and she decided to stay in a motel. The man who ran it was a creep but his wife was lovely and gave her a cheap discount on the room she was staying in.

Patricia went up to her room. It wasn't half bad, it had all the necessities a room needed but it didn't hold a candle to the hotel room in London. She quickly got dressed for bed and went into the bed, falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

Monica was standing on the balcony, watching the sunset while looking out over Manhattan. She felt strong, caring arms wrap around her and she was pulled back into a warm, welcoming chest. She let out a soft sigh.

"Hey." Chandler whispered softly and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She said softly as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"What you thinking about?" The tall man asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Monica replied turning around to face Chandler and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a string gut feeling that we'll be seeing Patricia soon."

"I have that feeling too." Chandler said nodding his head. "So did the others, especially Pheebs."

"I hope she is coming." The brunette told her boyfriend and rested her head in the crook of his neck and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that! Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	20. Back At Apartment 20

**Chapter 20: Back at Apartment 20**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Ahhh chapter twenty! :D Hope you enjoy!

**Thanks to **dizuz** for reviewing! **

* * *

Patricia gulped as she looked at the door to apartment twenty. She had gotten to Manhattan safely so she was happy but she felt like she was back in her position from two, nearly three months ago. The brunette took another deep breath before working up the courage to knock on the door.

It was only a few seconds later that the door opened revealing a woman with copper coloured hair. The woman looked down at her for a second before her expression changed to shocked but happy one and threw her arms around Patricia.

The brunette's breath left her body with a whoosh but she still hugged Rachel back all the same. "Missed you Rach."

"Missed you too!" Rachel said still embracing the runaway.

Patricia heard the door from apartment 19, which was behind her open and a male gasp. In about a second another pair of arms was hugging her tightly.

"Hey Chan!" The teen said happily as she threw one of her arms, which were around Rachel around the funny guy and so that they formed a group hug.

"Hey kiddo!" Chandler replied kissing the top of her head.

People started passing the embracing trio in the hallway and giving them weird looks. This was notated by Rachel who cared about what people thought of her but not this time.

"What are you looking at?!" Rachel snapped to a twenty year old man wearing a snapback. The man shook his head and scrammed down the stairs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before a smile played on her lips. "Let's go inside."

The other two nodded in agreement. Chandler, the gentle man that he is picked up the suitcases for Patricia and sat them down inside before closing the door. He sat down on the big arm chair while Rachel and Patricia sat on the couch.

"Oh God, looks like I won't be going home for a while." The brunette said as she relaxed back into the comfortable couch and added a soft sigh for emphasis.

Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, Trish. I think you are home." She replied and smiled while Chandler nodded happily in agreement.

Patricia smiled widely at the gesture. Home. It did feel like home. Her house didn't feel like a home for a year or two now and especially when her Dad died it just pointed out the truth a little but more.

They heard the door open and they all turned their heads to see Joey walking casually over to the fridge. He grabbed butter and ham before closing the fridge and acknowledging the trio with a small nod and a hi before he walked out of the apartment.

Chandler looked at his watch. "3-2-"

Joey ran in with a big smile and his chocolate orbs were wide. "Patrick!"

"Josephine!" Patricia screamed back before jumping over the couch, a trick Chandler had thought her, and running into the actor's open arms.

"Oh God, I've missed you." Joey told her as he stroked her brown hair and placed his chin on her shoulder. "And your sandwiches." Patricia looked at him offended making him quickly add. "But mostly _you_."

Patricia nodded happily in response and the two headed over to the couch sitting happily with the others. The all sat smiling in the comfortable silence, letting their brains take in all the events that had happened in the last ten minutes.

"So how did you get here?" Chandler asked nonchalantly as he slouched forward in his seat.

"Well I snuck out of my room, and then I walked to the nearby town where there is a train station-"

"I love trains!" Joey said enthusiastically as he started fidgeting excitedly. Patricia gave him one of hers and Monica's famous looks for when they were interrupted. "Just like Mon."

"Oh my God." A familiar female voice said.

They four turned their heads to see Monica looking down at the two suitcases that Chandler had just left on the floor ready to trip an unfortunate person.

"Who just left these suitcases here?" She asked irritably as she carefully placed the bag of groceries on the table. Monica raised her gaze to the couch before gasping. "Patricia!" She said happily which made her forget all about the suitcases.

Monica ran forward tripping over the suitcase making the four others look at each other in the moment for a split second before running forward to help her. Chandler helped her up and the other three keep asking her a bunch of questions about was she ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Monica reassured her friends. She looked at Patricia with a soft expression and a smile. "Give your big sister a hug." She told her holding out her arms.

Without any hesitation or a second thought Patricia ran forward into Monica's arms and hugged her tightly. The situation was so overwhelming for the two tears leaked from their eyes but they still smiled all the same. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Rachel started taking pictures of the cute moment. The two pulled away and looked at the shopping lover with raised eyebrows and strange expressions along with the two boys.

"What? I thought we'd want to remember this moment." Rachel said innocently even though without the picture that they would all remember this moment in some shape or form.

* * *

Phoebe and Ross started pushing and shoving each other as they both were trying to get through the doorway. Both of them were eager to see Patricia. Phoebe's temper got the better of her and she kneaded the palaeontologist in the stomach. Ross cried out in pain as Phoebe ran into the apartment while he fell on his knees on the ground.

Patricia ran over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her tightly which felt a tiny bit strange. "It's so weird! There are no triplets in you."

"I know." Phoebe admitted softly.

"Ow!" Ross cried and gestured to his stomach but it was mostly to Phoebe.

The weird girl rolled her eyes. "Suck it up!"

Ross scowled at her before walking over to Patricia and picking her up into his arms and giving her a spin before putting her back down. "Wow you're light."

Patricia twisted her hands together uneasily. "I haven't been eating a lot lately…"

Monica nodded. "Well maybe if I make you some lasagne."

Before Patricia could accept the offer Joey but in. "Lasagne? I want lasagne? Do I get lasagne?"

"Sure Joe." The chef nodded and headed over to the kitchen and started to get the ingredients together. "Now what about you, Patricia?"

"Sure! Can I help?" Patricia asked as she approached her Godmother.

"Yup!" Monica replied happily.

The gang glanced at Patricia every so often. They were so happy to have her back with them. They knew all this happiness wouldn't last long because of one evil woman but they were going to do everything in their power so Frannie wouldn't get her claws on the innocent child.

* * *

**A/N: **It's kinda a déjà vu chapter if you remember the first chapter. Seeing that it's the twentieth chapter I made them all happy so that's why there's just a reunion. I have so many ideas for the next few chapters! Can't wait to write them!

Review :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	21. For A Better Future

**Chapter 21: It's For a Better Future**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **This chapter is really short but the next chapter is going to be longer!

**Thanks to** dizuz **for reviewing!**

* * *

"What about Greenwich High?" Phoebe asked as she scanned the brochure for the school before setting it down in the middle of the table for the rest of gang to see.

"It's a good school." Ross admitted taking a closer look at it. "And it's close."

"Maybe…" Monica said twisting her hands uncomfortably as she looked over at the couch to see Patricia fast asleep.

Chandler sighed before placing his comforting hand gently on Monica's shoulder. "Hey, this is for a better future."

"I know, but its November and everyone's already in there 'cliques'." She explained using air quotes around 'cliques'. "So it's going to be hard for her to make friends."

"Patricia is a wonderful girl and from what I've heard she was very popular in her old school." Chandler said trying to reassure Monica who nodded her head before resting it on is shoulder.

* * *

"How does my hair look?" Chandler asked as he fixed his tie. He was standing in the living room of Monica's and Rachel's apartment in front of Rachel and Patricia, who were snuggled up on the couch.

"For the millionth time, it's fine!" Patricia replied rolling her eyes and adding a groan for emphasis. She knows that this meeting his imported for Chandler and she supports him one hundred per cent but he looked fine.

Chandler nodded and sat down on the arm chair. "Hey, I don't want to look stupid."

"Too late." The teen replied in a sing song manner.

"Wow you're being a real bitch today." The man said looking at the teen.

Patricia nodded, smirking widely. "Takes one to know one."

Rachel laughed high fiving Patricia before looking back at Chandler. "Chandler, would you like some ice with that wicked burn?"

"You guys are no fun." Chandler replied dully sitting back into his seat.

Monica walked out of her room and as she passed the arm chair she caught a glimpse of her secret boyfriend all dolled up in his suit. "Wow, Chandler looking hot."

"Why can't you guys be like that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well first of all, we were joking and second of all," Rachel said before turning her head to Monica who was sorting out her bag in the kitchen. "Mon, why didn't you fake insult him?"

Monica just shrugged her shoulders. She was a good liar but she hated lying to Rachel about seeing Chandler. She bit her lip hoping Rachel wouldn't press the subject. Monica watched as Rachel opened her mouth to talk but the door opened revealing Ross who was looking really excited.

"We got in! We got in!" Ross yelled, jumping up and down like a mad man.

"What?" Everyone asked turning their heads to the jumping Geller.

"I just got off the phone with the Principal of Greenwich High and he said he can start Patricia school on Wednesday!" Ross told them making them all smile except for Patricia who looked conflicted.

"That's great." Chandler admitted happily and went over to sit down beside Patricia. "Isn't this great?"

"Hmm." Then teen mused trying to force a smile but it wasn't working.

Monica raised an eyebrow and went over to sit down on the coffee table in front of her Goddaughter. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Patricia replied playing with the end of her sleeve. "Nothing's wrong."

"Clearly there is." Ross added softly as he joined the four over in the sitting room.

"Welllll, it's like everyone's going to have their friends and I'm going to be this new girl from Long Island and it's just going to be harder to make friends…" Patricia admitted looking down at her lap not making eye contact with them.

"Hey, everyone's going to love you." Rachel told her rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "And it helps you know Joey Tribbiani."

"I suppose…" She said quietly.

"Patricia you may have had a dark past. But you're going to have a brighter future." Monica told her pulling her into to comforting hug and felt the teen nod against her chest.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have friends my age." Patricia admitted. "I'm getting sick of you losers."

"Hey!" They all replied.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! What do you think is going to happen next? Do you see the box down there? Please press it ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	22. First Day

**Chapter 22: First Day**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for ya'll!

**Thanks to **xx-elsewhere** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

"If you guys embarrass me I will kill you all." Patricia told them as she pointed her finger at them. They were at the coffee house before they headed to work, school and burger king. The gang all insisted on dropping her off at school on her first day.

"Hey were not going to embarrass you." Chandler said softly on his way back from the counter with their drinks.

He placed Patricia's hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her. Then he walked over to give Joey his drink but he didn't see Joey's foot and tripped over letting out a girlish scream.

Ross rolled his eyes before looking over at his Goddaughter. "Patricia, _we_ are not going to embarrass you. Chandler might. But _we _won't."

"Ross." Monica but in, stirring her sugar into her tea.

"Yeah?" Ross replied.

"You're wearing a dinosaur tie." She pointed out.

Patricia looked at Ross outraged when she saw the cartoon dinosaur tie. "I did a wardrobe check before we left and I took the tie off you."

"Yes, but I need a tie." Ross responded pulling his tie.

Joey shook his head looking at Chandler and Ross. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Planning on embarrassing Trish on her first day of school, in front of all of her new friends."

"Joey you're wearing two belts." Rachel told him when she saw a black belt surrounding a brown one.

Joey looked down. "Hey what are the chances of that?"

The teen groaned into the couch feeling the stress of the world on her shoulders. At least her outfit was nice. Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Patricia spent most of Monday picking out an outfit. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_10/set?id=73732644).** She felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned to see Phoebe smiling softly.

"I think someone needs a song." Phoebe said softly trying to cheer up Patricia who nodded happily.

Phoebe grabbed her guitar and walked up onto the small stage that the coffee house provided. She set up her equipment and glanced down at the gang who were all looking up at her drinking their drinks.

"Ok this song his dedicated to Patricia, who is right over there." Phoebe said pointing over to where the teen was causing everyone to look in that direction. "Well this song is for her."

She cleared her throat and started playing the strings. "Today's a very big day. It's the first day of school. And Monica said that it would all be cool, but isn't she the one that said kids could be cruel? So you don't know what to believe so just listen to Pheebs."

* * *

"Now you can grab your schoolbag and head off to school cause it's really the government is cruel." Phoebe sang and played a few more notes before finishing.

"Thanks Pheebs…" Patricia said dryly.

* * *

Patricia took another deep breath as she walked down the empty corridors of Greenwich High. She had just left the principal's office, where Monica and the gang had dropped her off at and talked to the principal. She had to go to her locker first then go back to the principal's office, who would then bring her to her class.

The brunette looked down at the slip of paper in her hand before looking at the locker she thought was hers. She went forward and looked at the paper again for the combination to her locker. She did and quickly got all the books she needed.

When she closed her eyes, everything around her just felt empty and cold, as if she was in the loneliest place in the world. The middle of nowhere.

Patricia sighed deeply and shut her locker. Grabbing her new backpack, she headed in the direction of the principal's office and tried to familiarise herself with her new surroundings, seeing that she's probably be here for a while. Patricia stopped at the door that had 'Principal's Office' written on the glass before knocking on it and entering.

"I see you made your way back." A female's voice said kindly.

Patricia looked at the office desk to see a woman about in her forties with short sandy blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and brown eyes that complimented her lightly tanned skin. She gave a small nod and smile before closing the door shut.

"Please take a seat, Patricia." The principal said pointing to the seat in front of her.

"Ok." Patricia took her bag of her back and placed it beside the chair before sitting down.

"I just have a few questions to ask you." Mrs Park explained as her eyes scanned over a file that was placed on her desk. Patricia nodded slowly. "So you live with your Godmother, Monica?"

"Yup."

Mrs Park raised an eyebrow. "And one of those people that were in here earlier was your Godfather, Ross?" She watched the teen nod again. Mrs Park thought it was quite strange for six people to mind one girl. It seemed a little odd. "Well who are they others? Why do you live with them all, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all." Patricia replied calmly and started playing with the end of her sleeve nervously. "Well my father died recently so I moved in with my Monica and her roommate, Rachel. The two guys, Joey and Chandler are my Godparents friends and they live across the hall, also Ross lives with them temporarily. Oh and Phoebe is a friend too. We are one big happy family."

The brunette felt her throat closing in, hoping Mrs Park would not bring up where her mother was. She was tempted to breathe a sigh of relief when the principal replied.

"Ok, just need to know." Mrs Park said softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The teen just nodded slowly, she never really knew how to reply when someone said that and she never knew why people said that. It wasn't like the killed the man. Patricia felt a bit proud of herself because she didn't let a tear fall at the memory of her Dad. But she was still sad about it and it was still a sore and sensitive subject for her.

A bell went off signalling it was time for the second class for the day. Mrs Parks told her that she would escort her to her English class once the hallways were clear. It only took less than two minutes for everyone to get to class.

Mrs Parks escorted Patricia to her next class making small talk with the teen until they stopped outside a classroom that had a small little plague on the side of the door saying 'Ms Gavigan'. She watched the principal knock on the door and a few seconds later a woman walked out.

She had long brown hair that curled at the ends, falling perfectly on to her shoulders with green eyes and a bright smile. "Hello Mrs Parks." She turned the Patricia and smiled kindly. "You must be Patricia." Patricia nodded and returned a smile.

The two teachers walked into the classroom and Patricia took it as a hint to follow them. So she did slowly. She felt her heart rate increase when all the students looked up from their desks or stopped talking to their friends to look at her.

"Good morning, everybody." Mrs Park spoke clearly making eye contact with all the students.

"Good morning, Mrs Parks."

"We have a new student joining our school and I hope you all make her feel welcome." She told them as she placed a hand on Patricia's shoulder. "This is Patricia."

"Hi Patricia."

"Hey guys…" She replied uneasily feeling a tad bit shy.

"Well I better be off." Mrs Parks said biding her farewell before leaving the classroom.

"Well Patricia, let's see where you will sit." Ms Gavigan mused, pursing her lips together tightly as she looked around the class. "How about the seat at the back beside Jackie?" She pointed to the seat at the back beside the one in the corner.

Patricia nodded and made her way to her new seat beside a girl named Jackie. Jackie had hazel eyes and curly, dark brown hair that was cut up to her shoulders. She got out her books and pencil case feeling a little more settle now but she was still nervous.

"Hi." A voice whispered causing the brunette to turn her head to the left to see it was Jackie. "I'm Jackie. You must be Patricia, well, obviously."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Patricia whispered back smiling.

"This lot aren't so bad once you get to know them." She said kindly as she looked up at the writing on the board.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Well my mom is from Ireland and my Dad is from Wisconsin." Jackie explained to Patricia as they made their way to the canteen. "So that's my accent is a little different."

"It's a lovely accent." The slightly taller brunette replied kindly. "My middle name is Angie because it was my Dad's favourite Rolling Stones song." Patricia added. The two decided to state random facts about themselves hoping it would help acquaint them better.

"Patricia Angie Taylor." Jackie said nodding her head. "It's unusual, but I like it. My full name is Jacqueline Marie Johnston."

"Nice." Patricia admitted taking a seat at a table.

Jackie sat down in front of her. "Thanks."

Patricia and Jackie took out their lunch boxes and placed them at the table. Jackie explained how she loved animals and that's why she didn't eat the cafeteria food because she was positive that it was made from woodland animals. Patricia told her new friend that she didn't think that school kitchens were very hygienic so her Godmother made her food.

"Hi, I'm Damien. And you are?" A boy asked seductively to Patricia.

Patricia looked up from her cookie to see a tall and lanky boy. His hair, brown and lustrous, it had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does; swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile. His eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown, they speak to you from within and when the light hits them they sparkle.

"Patricia." She replied biting her lip. This must have been what it was like when Monica met Joey, Patricia thought.

"That's a very beautiful name." Damien told her as he sat down beside Jackie, who did not look please.

"Day, piss off. I finally have one friend who's a girl." Jackie said to her friend rolling her eyes. Her circle of friends has gotten noticeably smaller since Damien started puberty.

"Oh I know you're just jealous, Jacks." He said jokingly putting an arm around her.

"I'd be jealous if you were smart and rich." Jackie admitted and Damien nodded, retracting his arm from his best friend as he saw a pretty blonde past their table.

"So, Patricia. How do you like our school so far?" The teen boy asked.

"It's nice." She said simply.

"Oh here's another fact." Jackie blurted out randomly as a thought came to mind. "I spent my last two years of middle school thinking I was a vampire."

"Really?" Patricia asked slightly shocked and watched the two teens in front of her nod their heads. "Ok another fact about me…um…I love Ashton Kutcher!"

"I love That 70s Show too!" Jackie replied smiling. "I love Fez! I will marry him!"

Patricia nodded her head slowly not knowing what to say to that and gave her new friend a small smile. Damien raised an eyebrow and looked over and back between the girls.

"Um, what's up with the facts?"

"We thought it would be easier to get to know each other better if we told each other random facts about ourselves." Jackie replied in a matter of fact tone.

Damien nodded. "If being smart isn't gonna help me with the chicks, I want nothing to do with it!"

"And that's why you had to repeat first grade?" His old friend asked making him to nod in response.

The blonde girl that past their table earlier started waving over at Damien seductively making the pretty boy smirk. He excused himself from the table and headed over to her.

"Wow, he's cute." Patricia admitted smiling and continued eating her cookie.

"Damien failed the first grade for his "refusal" to write in cursive and murder of the class bunny." The other teen girl replied.

* * *

Patricia stopped at outside Central Perk on her way home from school and decided to go inside to get something. She took out her money from her pocket on her way in. She walked up casually to Gunter who was at the counter.

"Hi, Gunter." The brunette said simply. "Hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin to go please."

"Alright." Gunter replied and got to work. "How was your first day at school?"

"Good, thanks." Patricia answered before raising an eyebrow. "Wait. How did you know?"

"I was serving cookies at your table when you were talking about it."

Patricia nodded. "That's funny I didn't even notice-" Gunter glared at her like he would at any of the other gang members –except Rachel-. "-you." She added quietly and sheepishly.

* * *

"How does that look?" Phoebe asked as she held a corner of a banner reading 'YAYEE!' up on a beam of apartment 20.

"Perfect." Chandler admitted looking up at it.

"Ok Chandler is it normal perfect or Monica perfect?" Phoebe replied furrowing her eyebrows.

"Monica perfect." He said letting a small giggle escape his lips before he helped the blonde down from the ladder. "Where did we even get the ladder?"

The door opened revealing Rachel carrying bags of candy. "Well I find Joey's candy stash."

The oven timer went off and Monica came running out of her room to take a cake out of the oven, placing it on the table to let it cool. Just then Ross came into the apartment carrying party poppers and a brown bag.

"Look what I got!" Ross announced taking out a packet of maple candy from the brown bag. "Maple candy!"

"No!" The others shouted causing Ross' face to fall.

Monica started to decorate the chocolate cake with cream and more chocolate. It only took her a mere few minutes seeing that it was only basic design. Joey ran into the apartment out of breath and he slammed the door shut before leaning up against.

"S-she's….c-coming…" Joey said panting. His face lit up when he saw a bag of skittles on the table. "Skittles!"

"Joey, what the hell?" A familiar teen's voice was heard from outside the door causing the six friends to get into position.

The door opened revealing Patricia. "Why did you-" She stopped when the gang pulled their party poppers and party stings went everywhere.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. "HAPPY FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!"

"Wow! Thanks you guys." She admitted and gave all of them a hug each.

"You deserve it." Monica told her and they shared a smile.

"Now let's talk about school and boys!" Rachel said and Phoebe nodded in agreement with her friend's statement.

"There are no boys." The three guys replied firmly.

"Let's just talk about school." Monica said but winked at Patricia who winked back.

* * *

**A/N: **The ending was iffy but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This story is my main focus so I'll try to update as much as I can! :) Please review!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	23. Crush

**Chapter 23: Crush**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Another chapter for you guys!

**Thanks to **dizuz** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

Patricia shut her locker and turned to Jackie who was still at hers. She but her lip seeing the mess her best friend's locker was in. Just like Monica, the brunette could not stand messes. She leaned up against the lockers waiting for Jackie seeing that she had to go to Bloomingdales after school and that was on the way to Jackie's apartment.

A tall boy with brown hair and oceanic coloured eyes passed them. He checked out Patricia before smiling and winking at her. Patricia smiled back and watched him leave before turning to Jackie.

"God, where's my maths book?!" The frustrated teen questioned as she routed through her messy locker and pulled out random books.

"Probably in the damn mess." Patricia replied rolling her eyes. "Anyways who was he?"

"Who was who?" Jackie asked pulling out a random book causing a bunch of papers to come out of her locker. "No that's French." She said unhappily before tidying up the papers that fell out of her locker a few seconds ago.

"He was really good looking." She replied stepping in front of Jackie and pulling out a book. "Here you go."

Jackie's jaw dropped when she the maths book in her friend's hand. "Thanks. Will you help me clean my locker tomorrow?"

"Yes." Patricia said a little too quickly causing the smaller brunette to turn to her with a raised eyebrow. Patricia coughed before replying again. "I mean…Whatever. That's cool…"

Jackie smiled shutting her locker and picking up her backpack before linking arms with Patricia and they headed down the corridor. "Now about this boy."

* * *

Patricia sat down at a desk doing her that was in Bloomingdales, trying to concentrate on her history homework. But she couldn't. Her mind was focused on Caleb Smith, the guy that she saw earlier. Jackie had told her all about him on her way to Bloomingdales and she really liked what she heard and saw.

Rachel entered the room carrying two suits on hangers and putting them on a rail. She sighed deeply as she ran her hands over all the suits on the rails.

"Sorry about Joshua, Rach." Patricia said softly, referring to the breakup when she suggested they should get married.

"It's ok." The older woman admitted raising her gaze to look at the teen reassuringly. "He wasn't that cute anyways."

Patricia nodded her head in agreement. She started tapping the end of her pencil on the table as she mentally went over something her head. Rachel knew a lot about boys, right? Yeah, Monica and Rachel did let it slip that Rachel was a bit of a slut at one stage of her life.

"Rach?"

Rachel stopped fixing her hair in the mirror and turned around to face her friend's Goddaughter. "Yeah?"

"Um, well….there's this boy…" Patricia explained awkwardly making Rachel smile and shriek with delight while clapping her hands.

"Monica, Phoebe and I have waited for this day!" The blonde said as she did her happy dance. "And I'm the one who gets to experience it!"

"Rachel, calm down." The brunette replied not looking amused at the woman's reactions. "It's not like I haven't had a boyfriend before."

"Fine, I'll stop." Rachel said and walked over to Patricia.

* * *

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled widely when she saw herself. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74784061) **Rachel had just spent the last hour giving her a total makeover.

"Wow, you look hot." Rachel admitted as she looked at the teen.

"Thanks Rachel!" The petite brunette replied hugging her older friend tightly.

"This guy is so going to be into you." The woman said excitedly.

Patricia raised an eyebrow when a thought occurred to her. "What do I say to him?"

"Hi." The blonde replied making the younger girl roll her eyes.

* * *

"Wow."

"Oh my God."

Were the two responses from Monica and Phoebe when Patricia and Rachel walked through the door. The two women started to admire the teen's appearance with comments and a few shrieks before Rachel interrupted.

"Patricia has a crush on a boy!" Rachel announced making the other two girls shriek in excitement while the youngest rolled her eyes.

"God, guys it's not like we're eight." Patricia said but her comment went unnoticed.

"Is it tall, blonde and eyebrows?" The weird girl asked trying to think of the name of a certain boy. She snapped her fingers when she thought of the name. "Kendall?"

The youngest brunette let a very small giggle escape her lips. "No."

"Oh, I thought you two would make a cute couple." Phoebe admitted twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. "Especially when you two started getting it on, on the balcony."

Monica laughed before turning around and doing the 'I'm making out with someone' gesture. Chandler opened the door to the apartment and gave his secret girlfriend a strange look. The other three girls looked at him.

"What?" Patricia asked raising an eyebrow. "The woman has needs."

Keeping his facial expression the same he backed out of the apartment closing the door. Monica smiled sheepishly at the other three girls who just laughed and patted her on the back.

* * *

"So you have needs?" Chandler teased when Monica waltzed into his apartment. She just smiled and sat down on his lap snuggling into his chest.

"Do you think I'm doing ok?" Monica asked looking her boyfriend in the eyes. "With Patricia?"

"Of course you are Mon. You're doing a great job." The tall male admitted while giving her a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Chandler." She replied happily.

"Now about these needs?" Chandler said smirking widely.

* * *

"But Patricia we'd make a much better couple." Damien told his new friend. He, Jackie, and Patricia were hanging out by the lockers at the end of the school day. They were debating about Patricia talking to Caleb. "We're both hot!"

"No Damien, she has to talk to Caleb." Jackie intervened. "We need to know if he's a vampire or not."

"Huh?" and "What?" were the two responses Jackie received from her two friends who were giving her strange looks.

The smallest brunette shrugged. "Come on, just talk to him." She said before grabbing Patricia by the shoulders and giving her a small push.

Patricia took a deep breath before looking back at the two who were giving her thumbs up. She continued walking and slowed down when she was passing Caleb Smith and his friends. She turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Hey." Patricia said, her voice was smooth and velvety. She continued walking on.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." The football player told his friends before walking up to Patricia and throwing his arm around her. What can he say? He's the confident type. "So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

* * *

"I did it!" Patricia screamed when she entered apartment 20, where Monica was cutting vegetables and Rachel was flipping through a magazine. "He's mine!"

"Oh my God…" Monica said excitedly as she rushed over and hugged the teen tightly.

"Well done!" Rachel said sharing the hug with the other two girls.

* * *

**A/N: **This was just a filler. When the whole gang isn't present in a chapter it means it's kind of a filler. But see I had to do this because….well you'll see ;) Even though it wasn't great, can I get some reviews please?

Also I have a great idea for a Mondler story but it probably won't be up till April.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	24. Oh Boy

**Chapter 24: Oh Boy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! :)

**Thanks to **dizuz** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

"Here you go, babe." Caleb said when he came back from the queue with a muffin and placed it on the table.

"Thanks." Patricia replied and kissed his cheek happily.

"Aww." Jackie cooed over the couple at the same time Damien scrunched his face up in disgust and said, "Eww."

It was Friday morning, the teens didn't have to go to school today seeing that there was a problem with one of the science labs and it wasn't safe to have students in school. So the three friends and one of their boyfriends decided to start the morning of in Central Perk.

"People are trying to eat." Damien pointed out in disgust and pointed to his plate of bagels, cookies and cake.

Jackie shook her head. "How you don't gain any weight I will never know."

Caleb looked down at his watch before letting out a deep sigh and turning his head to the side to see Patricia. "I have to get the bus."

"Aw, is it time already?" The brunette asked with a small pout playing on her lips.

Caleb nodded his head sadly. He would much rather hang out with his girlfriend and maybe ditch her friends so they could make out or maybe she'd let him go to second base instead of going to his football match.

"Well then…" She replied pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Caleb placed his hands on her back before swiping his tongue over her sealed lips. She parted her lips and Caleb thrust his tongue in between her sweet lips. His tongue found hers and twirled them together before giving it a small tug.

"So how are things going with you two?" Jackie asked once the football player left them.

"Great." The other brunette replied beaming.

"Great as in he's an asshole?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow and leaning in. "Or great as in he'll never be as good as Damien and he's an asshole."

Patricia's perfectly plucked eyebrows knitted closer together and her eye slightly narrowed. "Great as in great."

"That's too bad." The pretty boy replied sadly, looking down at his plate of food. A gentle hand tilted his face up by his chin making him look at the girl in front of him.

"You're great, Day." Patricia admitted softly. "I had a crush on you when I first met you."

Damien's pout instantly turned smile when he heard this. "That's good enough for me."

"The gang wants to meet Caleb." The newest friend told her friends, resting her head on her hand.

"Ohh…" Was the response Patricia received from the two, who exchanged looks.

Jackie and Damien knew that Patricia's guardians were very overprotective of her. Ross, Joey and Chandler specifically. What would they say when they met Caleb Smith?

"Guys…that's not what I was hoping for." The brunette told her two best friends, twisting her hands together awkwardly while making eye contact with her friends.

"Well…Caleb has…sort of a reputation and I think the whole state of New York knows that." The smaller girl said slightly tripping up on her words, referring to some of the shit Caleb had done awhile back.

Patricia closed her eyes while nodding her head. She opened them again and looked very serious. "I know, I know. But he says he has changed. I can see that."

"Only if you're sure." Jackie replied placing her hand on top of Patricia.

Damien's eyes went wide before darting over and back from Patricia to Jackie to the hand holding. _Shh don't say anything! They might make out!_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"So we are finally going to meet Patricia's boyfriend." Rachel said to Monica and Chandler, who were sitting on the coach and they nodded their heads in reponse, on her way to the bathroom.

Once the coast was clear Monica and Chandler smashed their lips together and slowly moved them together in perfect sync. It was like they were the perfect match, Ying and Yang. It was like heaven, except heaven wouldn't be as good as this. As soon as they heard the bathroom door creaked open the two parted quickly.

Rachel waltzed out of the bathroom and went back into her room. The secret couple smiled at each other seeing they got away with it.

"We're getting better at this." Chandler admitted, nodding his head while smiling.

Monica nodded in agreement, also smiling. It always got her adrenaline pumping when she and Chandler got away with something like that. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

"I wonder what he is like." Rachel called from her bedroom.

"Well, Patricia likes him and she's happy so as long as my baby sister's happy, I'm happy." Monica replied back, slightly raising her voice so her best friend could hear her.

"Also as long as he's not a complete ass and if her treats Patricia with respect, Joey, Ross and I won't beat his ass." Chandler told them.

* * *

Caleb raised an eyebrow as he and his girlfriend walked up the stairs hand in hand. "You nervous?"

"A little." Patricia admitted, lying slightly seeing that she was more than a little bit nervous. "I just want everything to go perfect!"

"And everything will." The tall boy said, showing his pearly whites. "So what's the story with second base?" He added jokingly hoping to lighten her spirits.

Patricia laughed a little and smacked his chest playfully at what she hope was a joke. In her eyes there were four bases, and the second base was half way to a homerun and she wasn't ready for that.

She opened the door to apartment 20 and six heads turned from the TV to the door. Patricia led her boyfriend in smiling hopefully. The six friends had to close their mouths to prevent them from dropping.

"This is Caleb Smith." Patricia said, little did she know the six already knew that. "My boyfriend."

* * *

Monica was setting the table in the kitchen along with Chandler, Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Joey while secretly watching Patricia and Caleb on the balcony. The two teens were saying their goodbyes out on the balcony in 'private'.

"So what do you think?" Monica asked in a somewhat quiet voice as she busied herself with setting the table.

"We don't like him." They all –except Phoebe- replied. "We hate him."

"I don't hate anyone." Phoebe admitted, pouring a glass orange juice. She turned around to face the gang. "I just strongly dislike Caleb."

Ross' face fell and his face turned red making him look angry. "Get your tongue out of her throat! Hands off her ass! Hands of her ass!" This made the gang look at the balcony from where they were standing to see Patricia and Caleb making out roughly.

Joey, whose expression matched Chandler's and Ross', hit his fist on the table. "Alright that is it!" He said before standing up along with his two friends but they were stopped by the girls, who ushered them back to their seats.

"What do you think of Smith, Mon?" Rachel asked, raising her gaze from the table to Monica, who was checking the lasagne that was in the oven.

The chef closed the oven door and stood back up before turning around to face the gang, who were all staring at her ready for her answer. She looked down at her hands, which she was twisting together as if there was something she did not want to say or didn't want to believe.

"Well…" The brunette began, raising her head up to face her friends. "I don't want her seeing him."

"Neither do we." They all –except Phoebe- chanted back.

The blonde, who didn't reply along with the others, was looking down at the floor with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. She looked up and started moving her arms around as she yelled. "I hate him! He can't come near her! He's bad news! Bad news!"

The gang stared at her in bewilderment. They all knew about Phoebe's temper but she never lost it that bad.

"What happened to not hating anybody?" Chandler asked timidly, avoiding eye contact with her in case he turned into stone.

The weird one took a deep breath in. "Sorry…" Just then Patricia and her boyfriend emerged, oblivious of the conversation the adults were having.

"Well I better go." Caleb announced to everyone.

"Oh really?"

"So soon?"

"Too bad."

Were some of the responses the boy received from the unhappy adults. The football player said goodbye to his girlfriend, who kissed his cheek before he left. Patricia looked at the gang, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well?" She asked.

The six exchanged looks unsure of whether they should tell the truth or not. They all remembered all the articles in the newspapers about Caleb Smith which linked to drug dealing, stealing, vandalism and violence. Even though there hadn't been a word about him for a month now they weren't sure about him and his influence on their baby sister.

"Do you know about his past?" Ross finally said, answering the question with another question.

Patricia shook her head in disbelief that her Godfather would bring it up. "I can't believe this." She knew every detail about it and she knew he's changed.

"Come on, Patricia you could do way better than him." Chandler spoke up hesitantly and slightly supporting Ross.

"You gotta be joking." The teen deadpanned, shaking her head.

"I strongly dislike him." Phoebe added.

* * *

The next hour was spent by the five members of the gang debating with Patricia on whether or not she was allowed to see that boy again. Monica tried stayed out of it but she was called in.

"What about you?" Her Goddaughter asked her finally. "You haven't said a word to me."

"Well…um…" Monica said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly before she continued her tone stronger. "I don't want you to see him anymore."

"No, Monica." Patricia told her firmly, a rebellious right blazing up in the teen's mind, body and soul. "I want to date him. You of all people should support me."

"I would! But he's done drugs." The older brunette replied and continued listing all the crimes Caleb had done.

* * *

Two hours more went by and Patricia was banned by all the members of the gang from seeing Caleb.

"I am going to see him again." Patricia yelled back at Ross.

"Fine! Fine, go see the troublemaker again." He shot back heading for the door and he grabbed his coat. "Just don't come crying to me when you're lying in a dumpster."

Patricia laughed bitterly. "Flattery yourself Ross! You'd be the last person I'd go to." With that said he left.

Phoebe, Chandler and Joey made up lame excuses that it was getting late so they better go home. They left and ended up going to the coffee house.

"You can see him if you really want." Monica said so quietly it could be considered a whisper. "Even though I don't want you too. But I love you and if you're happy, I'm happy. But just remember this, 'if you ain't, happy it ain't working'." She added before giving the teen a hug and she kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

Rachel bit her lip and went over to Patricia. Rachel had her fair share of Calebs and it never ended well. They broke hearts, got young innocent girls into trouble and worst of all made those girls think they were totally different.

"Patricia, take it from someone who has loved and lost that kind of boy." Rachel said softly, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You shouldn't be with him. It's for your own safety and you're too good for him. But I'm not going to get into your way."

Rachel went over the door and looked back at Patricia. "We need milk, I'll get it."

Patricia let out a huge sigh when the blonde left and she sat down on the arm of the couch. Why couldn't they understand that Caleb made her happy? Why couldn't they just say that Jackie and Damien and the six friends were the only people in her life right now that made her happy until Caleb came along? Why couldn't they understand that she was just trying to give the six of them more time alone without a teen in their way? She knew she was a burden on them all…

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh! I hate begging for reviews but please could more people review? Especially seeing that this story is coming to the end! Only a few chapters to go. I would like to see who's reading my story so please everyone who is reading please review! It is very much appreciated. Also I know there is people reading because I checked the stats and there was 34 visitors on the last chapter. Anyways more Mondler next chapter. I really am excited about writing the next chapter! :)

Peace out✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	25. The One With The Fifteenth Birthday

**Chapter 25: The One with the Fifteenth Birthday**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Another chapter up! Hope you enjoy. Warning: MONDLER!

**Thanks to **dizuz, dancer cherrybug, PrincessVoliet01 **for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

The gang quietly set up the birthday breakfast while Patricia slept on the couch. It was early Saturday morning and the six friends had a small party planned for the now fifteen year old girl. The gang would have to console Monica every so often as she could not believe it had been fifteen years since she held her Goddaughter for the first time in her arms. Also Ross would stop for just a second and glanced over at the sleeping brunette in a sort of daze.

They all had made up after the Caleb thing and Patricia told the gang she broke up with him but there was one problem. It was a lie. She didn't have the heart to break up with him and she liked him a lot. It would just have to remain a secret for now, like Monica and Chandler. Yup, Patricia knew about them. She saw them on the balcony one night.

"Should we wake her up?" Joey asked, placing the chocolate syrup on the table.

"Ok." Monica replied nodding her head before grabbing her camera.

They all put party hats on and they had party poppers. They quietly approached the coach and yelled 'Happy Birthday' causing the sleeping girl to wake up.

* * *

Patricia blotted upright on the couch when she heard people shouting her. Her frightened look turned into a happy expression when she saw some of the most important people in her life. She smiled as she looked around.

There was a big happy birthday banner hanging up in the kitchen and there was a beautiful breakfast laid out on the kitchen table. Also there was bunch of presents.

"Happy birthday." They all said to her individually and she gave each of them a hug.

* * *

Patricia was now sitting at the table in the kitchen wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_12/set?id=75690419#fans) **The was giving her loads of lovely presents that she didn't think she deserved.

"Chandler!" Patricia exclaimed, looking at his present in awe. It was an 18k gold Heart-Tag charm bracelet from Tiffany & Co. It had a few charms on it already, referring to milestones and symbols in Patricia's life. "You shouldn't have."

"Happy birthday." Chandler replied giving her a tight hug, which she accepted.

"I love you guys." The birthday girl admitted with a big smile on her face. "Thank you so much!"

"I think that's enough presents for now." Monica admitted, kissing the top of her Goddaughter's head.

Patricia, who was admiring the picture of her and Monica when she was born, eyes widened and she looked up at the gang. "There's more?"

"Yeah, baby!" Joey said excidety.

* * *

A few hours later, Patricia was in the sitting room talking with Jackie, Damien and Jessica. They were waiting on Kendall and Derek. Patricia felt like the happiest person in the world. All the ones she loved were around her and it was like birds were singing happily in her head.

"Patricia, look who's here." Monica said softly as she closed the door.

Patricia turned her head to see Kendall and Derek standing in the kitchen with presents. Her eyes instantly studied Kendall. He looked different. His dirty blonde hair seemed lighter and was swooped across his forehead. His shoulders were broader and he looked so much stronger. His piercing green eyes studied her making her blush slightly.

Derek was still the same. Dark brown hair spiked up into peaks and chocolate brown eyes that gave a friendly vibe. He was still scrawny but he always looked cool even though he was a complete nerd.

"Wow, Patricia look at you all grown up." Kendall commented, giving the girl who he hadn't seen in a month or two her birthday present.

"I haven't changed." She admitted truthfully, standing up. "You on the other hand…puberty kicked in."

The sixteen year old nodded before pulling her into a tight hug. Patricia smiled and snuggled up into his chest letting his strong arms hold her. She had to admit she never wanted the hug to end.

"That's enough, Clark." Derek said pulling Kendall back from his sister. "Home is not the same without you, devil."

Patricia rolled her eyes at the old nickname but she was still smiling. She hugged her brother happily, letting him know how much she missed him.

* * *

Patricia really couldn't believe how well Jessica, Kendall and Derek got on so well with Jackie and Damien. She had to admit that she had her doubts and she that there would be a forced and awkward atmosphere to the day but no. The brunette needed air so she went out on the balcony to admire the view of Manhattan.

"Hey…" A male voice said softly causing Patricia to look at the speaker, who was Kendall.

"Yeah?" She asked turning fully to him. She knew there was something on his mind.

"I just wanted to say hey." The blonde told her, placing his hands on her curvy hips. "I missed you." Kendall admitted before pressing his lips against hers and parting her lips with his tongue. Their tongues twirled around together happily and Patricia brought her hands up to cup the boy's cheeks. She pressed her body against his when she realised what she was doing and she pulled away.

"W-what was that for?" Patricia asked raising an eyebrow and staring at the gorgeous boy.

"Can't a boyfriend kiss his girlfriend without a reason?" He replied, making her eyes widen.

"When did we go start going out?"

Kendall took hold of her two hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Look, I really like you a lot Patricia and there is something here. So the only question is will you Patricia Angie Taylor aka the most beautiful girl in the world go out with me?"

A wide smile crept onto Patricia's face and she was about to say yes but another person came onto the balcony. Someone she was not expecting. Someone she told not to come here.

"What the fuck?!" Caleb exclaimed at the scene of another boy holding his girlfriend's hands. "Who the fuck is he?"

"I was just going to ask the same question." Kendall admitted, looking at Patricia for an explanation.

"This is Caleb, my boyfriend." She said letting go of the disappointed blonde's hands and going over to give Caleb a hug.

"Your boyfriend?!" Kendall questioned in disbelief. His green eyes going wide and a fire blazing in them. He had worked up all his courage for nothing only to make a complete fool of himself. "Oh this is just great." He added before going into the living room followed by a protesting Patricia who was trying to explain. "Come on guys lets go."

"What?" Jessica and Derek asked, looking away from Jackie and Damien and over to Kendall, who looked pissed. They were going to protest but they saw the six adults with angry looks and they decided to leave. Jackie and Damien followed too.

"Happy birthday, babe." Caleb said, kissing Patricia's cheek. "I'll call you tonight."

He left leaving Patricia to defend herself.

* * *

Ross had his arms crossed as he spoke to Patricia and his brown eyes burned through her blue eyes. "And you're grounded for two months."

"Hell no! I did nothing wrong." The teen replied angrily.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "The fact that you would lie to us and behind our backs to date Caleb is wrong."

"Rachel's right." Monica admitted, nodding her head and looked at her Goddaughter ashamed.

Patricia's eyes widened and she just lost it. How dare Monica agree with Rachel when she's doing the exact same thing with Chandler? "Oh really Monica? _You _agree? So what you're doing with Chandler is wrong?"

Chandler and Monica gulped and felt like the weight of the world was on their shoulders. The four other adults looked confused and they turned to Monica and Chandler.

"What's she on about?"

"Oh you don't know?" Patricia asked bitterly raising an eyebrow. "Let me shed a light on the subject. Monica and Chandler are dating."

The others eyes widened and they turned to their friends asking for the truth.

"How could you?!" Monica yelled at Patricia. "We weren't ready to tell."

Patricia was close to tears from everything that had happened to day. She looked at Monica with watery eyes. "How could you not tell me Monica? You said you would tell me everything."

"Don't…" Phoebe warned the both of them. She had a strong feeling things would be said that the sisters didn't mean.

"Well you clearly don't tell me everything." Monica shot back, crossing her arms. "And what was that with Kendall? You're such a whore!"

"Says you!" The teen yelled loudly, throwing herself in a fit of anger. "You couldn't find a boyfriend so you just walked across the hall and threw yourself at the first person you saw."

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU EXCEPT I HATE YOU MORE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Phoebe yelled at the two sisters who were so close to pulling each other's hair. "You guys love each other and I'm not going to let you guys throw that away."

Both the girls blue eyes were blazing with an angry flame as they locked eyes in intensity. It made everyone else feel awkward and unsure of what to do. They wanted to stop even Patricia and Monica. They both said stuff they didn't mean but pride got in both girls' way.

"Let's take a break, ok?" Rachel suggested, handing everyone a bowl of ice cream.

Ross felt a strange feeling of déjà vu making him say, "Well Rachel will you remember we are on a break?"

Rachel sent him a glare, which made him feel like a thousand knives, went through him. "Now is not the time for that Ross! Let's talk about Monica and Chandler."

"There's nothing to tell." Monica admitted, looking at Chandler with soft eyes knowing that even though he was remaining calm, he was really freaking out inside. "Come on, Chandler." She took hold of his hand and they left the apartment.

Everyone else stood there in silence unsure of what to say or do next. They all exchanged glances wondering who knew the most information about Monica and Chandler. The glances got more and more intense causing a certain member to crack.

"There's a load to tell!" Joey admitted making everybody smile.

* * *

Once Monica and Chandler entered apartment 19, Chandler enveloped his girlfriend in a loving hug knowing that she was stressed. She hugged back like if she was hanging on for dear life. She took in a deep breath of his scent making her feel safe inside his arms.

Monica slowly tilted her head to stare into those blue eyes. She had no idea how Chandler felt about all this so she stared deeply into his eyes. She was ready to tell their friends all along but she didn't want to pressure Chandler.

"Look…" Chandler began, taking hold of his lover's hands as he looked into her eyes. "I know you weren't ready to tell our friends but I think we are." He took a deep breath before staring more meaningfully into her eyes. "But Monica Geller I love you and I want everyone to know that."

A few tears escaped Monica's eyes and a beautiful smile graced her lips. "I love you too, Chandler Bing."

The shared a passionate kiss before just going back to hugging.

* * *

Patricia grabbed her black leather coat and put it on before grabbing some money off the coffee table along with her mobile phone she got two years ago. Rachel was in her room, Phoebe and Joey were looking in the fridge, Ross was out to get more candy, and Monica and Chandler weren't here.

The brunette needed to get some air and her assumption about her being a burden on the gang was correct. Maybe she made the wrong choice coming back here, even though she loved it her and she loved her friends but it was hard on them.

Patricia sneaked past Phoebe and Joey and headed out into the night's air.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I say this like every chapter but there will be more Mondler, duh, cause the gang know about the now. Who do you ship Paleb (Patricia/Caleb) or Kentricia (Kendall/Patricia)? Also what do you think is going to happen next? Anyways I hope you enjoy and I think there are only five or four chapters left and I will be starting a new story. More details on that later ;) Review! :D

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	26. Save You Tonight

**Chapter 26: Save You Tonight 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! It's based on the song Save You Tonight.

**Thanks to **dizuz, dancer cherrybug** and **Guest** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

_I wanna save you. Wanna save your heart tonight. He'll only break you, leave you torn apart. I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be super human. I wanna save you tonight._ ~ Save You Tonight by One Direction

Monica and Chandler walked back to her apartment hand in hand. They both had big smiles on their faces. They were so happy together and the two couldn't wait till they official announced their relationship to their friends. Monica also was going to apologise to Patricia and thank her for telling the gang. Monica opened the door revealing chaos.

Rachel was running in and out of the rooms frantically, Joey was looking every press, Ross was on the phone and Phoebe was taking the cushions of the couch. Chandler coughed causing them all to freeze and turn slowly to face the door.

"Hi Monica and Chandler!" They all – except Joey - said happily and upbeat.

"Patricia is here! She's in the bathroom!" Joey yelled out, pointing to the bathroom. "Don't go in there because she's peeing!"

Monica and Chandler raised their eyebrows as everyone else turned to Joey and glared at him. Monica looked at Ross with a worry expression.

* * *

Patricia walked down the quiet street with her hands in her pockets. It was six o'clock but it was dark already. It was also cold due to the November night. She saw the alley way where Caleb and his friends hung out. She bit her lip; she had principles so she must stick to them.

The brunette turned into the alley. The only light came from the glow of a light cigarette that was being passed around. She continued to walk down the alley until she saw people. Patricia saw Caleb talking to a friend of his called Jason. The other people were football players, cheerleaders and a few burnouts that were considered cool.

Caleb smiled when he saw his girlfriend and called her over. He pulled the brunette in for a hard kiss before throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Want a drag?" Caleb asked, looking down at Patricia who was snuggling up against him.

"No, I'm good." Patricia said quietly. She noticed a few of them stared at her but the brunette didn't care. She wasn't giving into peer pressure.

* * *

"Will this is no good." Ross declared, waving his arms. "She's clearly not here. We should call the cops."

"You have to wait twenty four hours before you can file for a missing person." Phoebe told him, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"We have to look for her." Monica said as Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Ahh here he comes." Caleb said when he saw a figure coming towards them.

Patricia and he were snuggled up against the wall and the others hung around the small fire that was in front of the fire. Patricia started playing with the gold heart necklace Kendall gave her when she saw Caleb's friend brought beer.

Apparently the beer was for the brunette's birthday celebration. Patricia was hurt, she could not believe Caleb said he didn't drink or do drugs anymore when he clearly did. Patricia wanted no part off this but everyone else was encouraging her and she didn't want to be the odd one.

* * *

"Monica's right." Chandler admitted firmly, making eye contact with everyone. "Rachel and Monica you stay here in case Patricia comes back. Joey, Ross and Phoebe we'll search Manhattan."

"Let's do this!" Phoebe said, fist pumping the air.

Monica gave Chandler a kiss before the four got their jackets and left the apartment. They had no idea where to look first. Manhattan is such a big city, there were only four of them, and Patricia was one person. But they wouldn't give up.

* * *

Patricia rejected the beer making her get booed by a few people but she also gave a few people the courage to say no too. As it got later Patricia and Caleb were left all alone.

His oceanic eyes had a glimmer of excitement and devilment in them making a shiver run down Patricia's spine. He pressed his lips against hers, moving them against hers softly. Caleb was a very good kisser; well that's what Patricia used to think. He wasn't that great anymore. She has been kissed better.

The football pulled away when he didn't feel her kiss back. He looked into her blue eyes with a soft gaze and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Patricia shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Ok…" Caleb trailed off. He turned around and grabbed something before handing it to his girlfriend. "Happy Birthday babe!"

"Wow…" The brunette smiled widely as she looked at the present that was in her lap. It was small and square and wrapped beautifully in purple wrapping paper. She opened it and it revealed a small velvet box. Patricia opened the box and gasped again. She took out the sliver chain that had a C on it. "It's…a necklace…with a C on it."

"C for Caleb." He told her before he gently took it off Patricia. "Here I'll help you put it on."

"I'm already wearing a necklace." Patricia said tugging at the necklace a certain blonde boy gave her.

"But this is from me." Caleb protested.

* * *

The four friends walked into a McDonalds to get some warmth. The sat down at one of the tables and started talking.

"Well this isn't working." Ross admitted, rubbing his hands together to create friction.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Yeah good idea, Pheebs." Ross replied. "I'll go west, Chandler east, Joey north and Phoebe south."

"How come I get east?" Chandler whined, frowning deeply.

"Cause I said so." Ross told him before looking down at his watch. "Everyone had their phones, right?"

"Yup."

"Maybe we should order some coffee to go, y'know to stay warm." Joey suggested when he saw a very pretty girl behind the counter.

* * *

Patricia wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck as his tongue licked sloppily and happily at her wet sweet cavern. He pressed his body up against the brunette's so she was pressed up against the wall. The football player placed his hands on her curvy hips.

* * *

Chandler shoved his hands into his jacket pocket as he continued walking down the dark street alone. It was as cold as a graveyard, adding an ominous effect to the scenario.

Every time he saw a person coming towards him his heart rate would go up. It was scary walking down the dark streets of New York alone and at night. Chandler scratched the back of his neck, deciding whether or not he should start checking the alley ways.

* * *

Patricia's eyes popped open when she felt Caleb's finger tips grace her sides before his hands made their up her top. She slapped his arm.

"Caleb, what the hell?!" Patricia asked pushing his hands of her.

Caleb put his hands down by his side. "Yeah, you're right. We should be doing this topless."

"I don't want to go to second base, yet." The brunette told him, her blue eyes burning through his. In her eyes there were four bases, and the second base was half way to a homerun and she wasn't ready for that.

"That's ok." Caleb admitted gently touching her cheek. "We can just make out."

* * *

Chandler stopped outside an alley when he heard a girl's voice and her shrieks.

"Stop leave me alone!" The voice said.

_Poor girl_, Chandler thought to himself and he had the chance to save her. All he needed was the perfect plan.

"Caleb, stop."

Chandler froze when he heard this and it came so much harder to breed. The little girl who had called him her older brother was down the alley being harassed by her jackass of a boyfriend.

He heard a harsh sound and a cry making run down the dark alley. Chandler saw Caleb trying to touch a certain part of Patricia, who was sitting on the floor, back against the wall and tears rolling down her cheeks. Something caught Chandler's eyes. The brunette's right cheek was bright red.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Chandler growled picking Caleb up by the collar of his shirt. The man punched the teen in the nose making it bleed instantly.

"Ahh, you son of a bitch!" The football player replied, placing his hand to his broken nose before running away.

"Takes one to know one!" He called lamely. Chandler quickly got down on his knees beside Patricia. He wrapped her arms around her. There was a trembling in her shoulders and a sobbing noise coming from her.

Patricia gave a weak sniffle, holding onto Chandler tightly. "I'm sorry to burden you with my stupidity."

"Don't be silly. I'm always here for you, Patricia." James paused. "You mean a lot to me, you know that."

_"But if I leave New York I'll miss you guys more than usually. You're my family. You're like my brother Chandler." Patricia admitted. The two were sitting on a picnic, under a tree, in central park._

_Chandler scratched the back of his neck, making eye contact with her. "I've never had any siblings."_

_"Well you have a baby sister now." She replied placing a hand on his knee._

_"Yayee!" Chandler cheered wrapping his arms around her and letting the teen snuggle against his chest._

_"And if I stay here I'll miss my other family and friends. Plus it's not your job to look after me." Patricia told him softly, tilting her head slightly backwards to look at him._

_"If it's any relevance you're easier to mind than Joey."_

_The teen girl frowned. "Chandler what do I do?"_

_"I know it's probably not the advice you're looking for but do what your heart says."_

Chandler kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gentle again.

* * *

**A/N: **I liked this chapter; the flashback was from chapter 7. I split this chapter in half because I thought it would be better. Anyways there are exactly 5 chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this! So please review.

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	27. Save You Tonight 2

**Chapter 27: Save You Tonight 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **This is very short but I have everything that needed to be said in it.

**Thanks to **dizuz **and **hugefriendsfan00** for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **Blunz** who is now following and who added this story to favourites!**

* * *

_Oh, now you're at home and he don't call. Cause he don't adore you. To him you are just another doll and I tried to warn you. What you want, what you need has been right here, yeah. I can see that you're holding back those tears _~ Save You Tonight by One Direction.

Monica was pacing up and down in front of the coffee table while biting her nails. Ross was sitting on the arm chair with his head in his lap. The rest of the gang were sitting on the couch except for a certain Italian-American, who was at the fridge.

The silence was broken by the door creaking open. Monica turned her gaze to the door, she gasped before running over to Patricia and enveloping her in a hug. The two burst into tears saying how sorry they both were.

* * *

Patricia was lying on the couch with a warm blanket covering her and she was drinking a cup of hot chocolate and her head was resting her head on Monica's lap. The rest of the gang were sitting down around her, on the arm chair, stool and floor.

"What happened, sweetie?" Rachel asked softly, reaching out and placing her hand onto of hers.

The teen sniffed. "First of I want to apologise for burdening you with my stupidity and I should have listened to you guys when you tried to warn me."

"Hey it's ok." Ross told her softly. "It's ok."

"I really don't wanna talk about again." Patricia admitted. It really hurt her to talk about it or remember it. "Chandler?

He nodded in response and the others looked at him. "Well, um…Caleb wanted to go to…um second base. Patricia didn't want. The jackass tried, Patricia struggled…he hit her…"

They all gasped and turned to Patricia, whose eyes were glossy and shiny from the unshed tears.

"Oh Trishie." Monica cooed and hugged her gently.

"You didn't deserve any of this." Phoebe said.

"So did you two break up?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Patricia took a sip of her hot chocolate. "No…I didn't get the chance and I'm scared to talk to him."

"Y'know if he was serious he would call!" Ross said angrily, hitting his fist of the table.

Something clicked in Rachel's mind making her click her fingers. "You should call him and break up with him."

"Yeah!" Monica agreed, picking up the phone and she handed it to Patricia.

Patricia looked at all the gang, who were nodding with big smiles on their faces. "What? Now?"

"Yes! Do it!" The all said and Patricia dialled his number and put it on speed dial.

_"Hello?"_ A male voice said.

"Hey Caleb, it's Patricia."

_"Oh hey baby-"_

"Don't baby me! Look I think me need to talk."

_"I'm so sorry about earlier. How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow and re-celebrate your birthday."_

"No, Caleb I want to-" Patricia paused when she heard the strings of a mattress and a girl giggle. "Who's there with you?!"

_"No one."_

"It's over you son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily before hanging up. "I feel so stupid, so used, so everything!"

"It's only going to get better." Rachel told her, coming in closer to her and she took hold of the teen's hand.

Monica nodded an agreement, running her fingers through her Goddaughter's hair. "Rach is right."

"You are going to have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince." Phoebe said taking hold of Patricia's other hand.

The youngest member shook her head. "No I'm done with boys."

"That is very smart Patricia."

"That should be your life motto."

"Boys are asses."

Were the three responses Patricia received from Ross, Chandler and Joey. Patricia just laughed. They were all the boys she needed for now.

* * *

The rest of the night they finished celebrating her fifteenth birthday by giving her more presents and more food. The lights went out and all that could be seen was the glow of fifteenth candles. Monica started singing happy birthday and the rest of the gang started singing along.

She set the cake down in front of Patricia, who was sitting down at the table. Patricia smiled when she looked down at the chocolate fudge cake that had a picture of all of them on the icing.

The teen raised her gaze. She saw Monica and Chandler with their arms around each other. They were smiling at her. She saw Rachel and Phoebe smiling widely at her. Joey was looking at the cake, smiling and Ross was looking at her smiling.

They all stopped singing and told her to blow out the candles and make a wish.

Patricia took a deep breath before closing her eyes and making her wish. _I wish that we all will be one big, weird, happy family forever…_

* * *

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ A/N!**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I need you guys to vote! In your review I want you type out this:

Monica:

Ross:

Rachel:

Chandler:

Phoebe:

Joey:

Then I want you to write what you want to see them to do with Patricia. They can go somewhere, do something, play something, talk about something etc. It's up to you and don't worry for each idea I pick I'll give you guys credit. Also don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	28. I'll Be There For You

**Chapter 28: I'll Be There for You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**Thanks to **CatchingFire75, hugefriendsfan00, dizuz **and **Meggzziiee **for taking the extra time to review!**

**A/N: **Hey guys! All your ideas were brilliant! I used **CatchingFire75** and **Meggzziiee** ideas!

* * *

"Good morning." Monica said to Patricia when she came out of the room.

The teen girl was slumped on the couch wearing her PJs and eating ice cream while watching That 70s Show. "Mornin' Mon."

"You ok?" She asked softly as she sat down beside her Goddaughter and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, it's just where can I find a guy like Michael Kelso?" Patricia asked, pointing to the TV. "I mean he's cute and sweet."

"Didn't he cheat on his girlfriend?" Monica replied, looking down at her and watched her nod. "You only want Ashton Kutcher."

"Maybe…" The younger brunette said quietly making Monica chuckle.

"Let's do something today." Monica suggested.

* * *

Patricia was in the middle of eggs while Monica blended the butter and sugar together. Monica had told the gang that they should take the day to try to cheer Patricia up. She did dodge a bullet but he still cheated on her and that hurts.

"The trick is elbow grease." Monica said when she put the bowl down on the table and the butter and sugar blended together perfectly.

Patricia looked into the bowl. "Wow that looks really smooth."

"Thank you." The older girl replied happily. She smiled when she noticed Patricia had a talent and passion for cooking. "You can crack eggs with one hand?"

"Uh-huh." She hummed and cracked another egg perfectly.

"Nicely done."

* * *

"And that's how you ice a cupcake." Monica told her, showing her the perfectly frosted cupcake.

"Cool." Patricia replied before picking up the piping bag.

"You know Patricia it's all going to go up hill from here." The older woman told her, taking a seat beside her Goddaughter. The teen looked at her confused. "Love."

"Oh." Patricia retorted, nodding her head. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean downhill?"

"Huh?"

"Well going downhill is easier than going uphill." She explained logically and sounding a lot like Ross.

"See right there, there's the proof you're related to Ross." Monica told her. "What I'm saying is you're going to have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince. And most of them won't be frogs. They'll be guys you really love and their perfect but they're not for you."

"So…is Chandler your prince?" Patricia asked teasingly before she continued to ice her cupcake. She's always loved how Monica and Chandler were so close as friends and she always had routed for them so now she was really happy.

"I like to think so." She replied smiling and blushing.

"Aww!"

"And sometimes your prince has been there all along but you never realise until you are in a completely different scenario."

* * *

Patricia sat down on the couch in between Joey and Ross, who were currently arguing over what to watch on the TV. She waited patiently to make up their minds but they dragged her into the whole situation.

"Ok. Patricia the Knicks game or a stupid, boring documentary that sucks the life out of life?" Joey asked the teen.

Ross gripped the remote control tighter and looked at his Goddaughter. "A very _interesting _document or a stupid basketball match where it's just a few guys in shorts running around and there all sweaty."

"Knicks game it is." Patricia said earning Joey to smile widely.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "Atta girl."

"Well you two seem to be forgetting something." Ross told them evilly and he held up the remote. "I have to remote and this controls the TV."

Patricia looked at Joey, who nodded in approval. Patricia than turned to Ross and pinched the part of his shoulder that was close to his neck and making him drop the remote in pain. Joey dived on the floor and quickly caught the remote before it fell on the floor. He changed the channel to the Knicks game and he and Patricia cheered in triumph.

* * *

Rachel and Patricia walked the busy streets of Manhattan, both swamped with bags. They were looking around for a sale seeing that they spent a lot of money already and they wanted to make a bargain.

"Sale at Macys!" Patricia exclaimed when she saw the big sign saying 'SALE NOW ON' in the Macys window.

Rachel smiled widely. "Go!"

* * *

Rachel and Patricia ran around the store frantically, looking for clothes. They grabbed everything they liked and put in their shopping basket. Patricia and Rachel saw two tops they liked. They rushed over and grabbed them put there was a strain on them.

"Rach, it's stuck." Patricia exclaimed as she pulled but being careful she didn't rip it.

"So is mine!" Rachel replied also tugging at her blouse.

"LET GO!" Two female voices called from the other side of the rack.

Patricia and Rachel gave their tops another strong pull and their tops came loose but it was followed by two girls, one Patricia's age and the other one Rachel's age.

"Strong fabric." Rachel and Patricia commented on their tops.

"Hmm could you let go of my top." The two friends asked the two girls, who were holding onto their tops.

"Your top?!" They both questioned angrily. "You let go of _my _top!"

Rachel and Patricia exchanged glances before they tackled the two girls to the ground. After a few minutes they stood up triumphantly hold their tops in the air. The small crowd that had gathered around them cheered and the other two girls stood up and screamed before running out of the shop.

"You just kicked their asses!" A woman in the crowd exclaimed.

"Whatever…" Patricia and Rachel replied flipping their hair over their shoulders.

* * *

"Ok that was good but this one is better." Patricia told Chandler, who rolled his eyes playfully. The two were sitting on the reclining chairs telling each other their best jokes. ''I said to the Gym instructor "Can you teach me to do the splits?'' He said, ''How flexible are you?'' I said, ''I can't make Tuesdays''."

"It was good, but this one's better. I went to the doctors the other day and I said, 'Have you got anything for wind?' So he gave me a kite."

"Two aerials meet on a roof - fall in love - get married. The ceremony was rubbish - but the reception was brilliant."

"I'm on a whiskey diet. I've lost three days already. "

"There's two fish in a tank, and one says ''How do you drive this thing?''."

"I went to buy some camouflage trousers the other day but I couldn't find any."

Before they knew it the two were in an argument over whose jokes were better. They soon found themselves in front of Monica, Joey, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe telling their best jokes.

Patricia went first. "I swear, the other day I bought a packet of peanuts, and on the packet it said ''may contain nuts.'' Well, YES! That's what I bought them for! You'd be annoyed if you opened it and a socket set fell out!''

Chandler went next. "I'll tell you what I love doing more than anything: trying to pack myself in a small suitcase. I can hardly contain myself."

"When Susan's boyfriend proposed marriage to her she said: 'I love the simple things in life, but I don't want one of them for my husband'." Patricia said making the judges laugh.

Joey giggled. "Cause Susan's a lesbian."

"That too." The teen girl replied.

"My mother-in-law fell down a wishing well, I was amazed, I never knew they worked." Chandler said causing Joey to look at him confused.

"You don't have a mother-in-law." He commented.

"It's just a joke, Joe." Chandler deadpanned.

"Ok guys, last joke." Phoebe told them.

"A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: ''Ugh, that's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!'' The woman walks to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: ''The driver just insulted me!'' The man says: ''You go up there and tell him off. Go on, I'll hold your monkey for you.'' Patricia said causing another roar of laughter.

"A young blonde woman is distraught because she fears her husband is having an affair, so she goes to a gun shop and buys a handgun. The next day she comes home to find her husband in bed with a beautiful redhead. She grabs the gun and holds it to her own head. The husband jumps out of bed, begging and pleading with her not to shoot herself. Hysterically the blonde responds to the husband, ''Shut up...you're next!'' Chandler said before he laughed himself. He looked up when he didn't hear anyone else laugh. Everyone just looked at him while Phoebe and Rachel glared.

"I vote for Patricia." The two blondes said simultaneously.

"I gotta go with Patricia too." Joey told them, causing Patricia to stick her tongue out at Chandler.

"Hmm my Goddaughter or my best friend…" Ross said slowly as he looked at the two. They ended up yelling at him to hurry up and decide. "Fine. I pick…Patricia."

"Monica, I'm you're only chance to have a baby and I love you." Chandler told her making her smile.

"I'm your God_daughter_. I am your God_baby_." Patricia explained while smiling.

"Patricia." Monica said.

"Haha!" Patricia teased making the funny man roll his eyes.

"What are you, fifteen?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Patricia and Phoebe were sitting on the armchair in Monica's apartment. The blonde had her guitar and the two of them were singing away while writing down lyrics. When they were satisfied they called the gang over to listen. They gather around.

"So this a little different than some of my other but I think you'll enjoy it." Phoebe told them before she played a few notes on her guitar.

Phoebe and Patricia started singing. "Many, many years ago when I was twenty-three I was married to a widow who was pretty as could be. This widow had a grown-up daughter who had hair of red. My father fell in love with her and soon they too were wed.

This made my dad my son-in-law and really changed my life. For now my daughter was my mother, 'cause she was my father's wife. And to complicate the matter, even though it brought me joy. I soon became the father of a bouncing baby boy.

My little baby then became a brother-in-law to dad. And so became my uncle, though it made me very sad for if he were my uncle, then that also made him brother of the widow's grownup daughter, who was of course my step-mother.

Father's wife then had a son who kept them on the run and he became my grandchild, for he was my daughter's son. My wife is now my mother's mother and it makes me blue. Because although she is my wife, she's my grandmother too.

Now if my wife is my grandmother, then I'm her grandchild. And every time I think of it, it nearly drives me wild. 'Cause now I have become the strangest 'case you ever saw as husband of my grandmother, I am my own grandpa.

I'm my own grandpa, I'm my own grandpa. It sounds funny, I know but it really is so. I'm my own grandpa."

They gang clapped even though the song totally confused them. Even Ross, who had a PHD.

"Does that make any of them incest?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think it does…" Ross said.

* * *

"Hey." Chandler said when he walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica was over at the sink drinking some water and she was dressed in her PJs.

"Hey." She replied placing the glass in the sink.

Chandler looked down at the floor and smiled. "So I'm your prince, huh?"

Monica gasped and tried to think of where she heard that before. She looked over at the couch where Patricia was sleeping. "The mouth on her."

* * *

Patricia walked into apartment twenty. She just got home from school and it was hectic. She looked over at Ross and Joey, who were having another argument about what to watch on TV. Patricia sighed before putting down her bag and heading over the couch.

"Hey Patricia!" The two guys greeted.

"Hi!" She replied, sitting down in between them again. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

"Documentary."

"The Rangers game."

"Can I have the remote?" Patricia asked and they nodded in response. She took it of Ross and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Ross and Joey said at the same time when That 70s Show came on aka Patricia's obsession.

"You guys should like this, it's about the 70s." Patricia explained slowly. "Remember that decade?" A few minutes later, Joey and Ross were glued to the TV along with Patricia.

"Oh my God." The two said when they watched the TV making Patricia smile and nod.

* * *

**A/N: **Three more chapters to go! I can't believe it's nearly over. What do you think is going to happen next?

Also please check out my story **Holding On To Nothing. Summary: **It was supposed to be one of the happiest of their lives but on the way to the wedding reception the bridal car crashes. Monica loses her memory, Rachel loses her baby and Joey's life hangs in the balance. Will they get through this?

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	29. Who Knew?

**Chapter 29: Who Knew?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Ahh! You guys are going to hate me.

**Thanks to **CatchingFire75 **and **dizuz **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **RunnerBeast98 **for following this story and for adding it to favourites!**

* * *

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong and that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder. I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep. My darling, who knew? _~ Who Knew by PINK.

Ross entered his sister's apartment in a rush. He needed to get a babysitter for Ben because he had a hot date tonight and even though he loved his son very much he was not cancelling. When he walked into the apartment, the three girls who lived there were already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Hi Monica, can you babysit Ben tonight?" Ross asked, closing the door behind him before making eye contact with his sister.

Monica sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ross. I have a date tonight with Chandler." She said before shooting him an apologetic glance.

Ross nodded his head in understandment. He then looked at his ex-girlfriend, who loved Ben but she shook her head too.

"Sorry Ross, I have a very important business party to go to." Rachel replied softly.

Ross sighed and slumped into a seat. "You two aren't home tonight, Chandler and Phoebe aren't either. And Joey isn't going out…but he's my last choice and no way am I paying for a babysitter."

Patricia looked up from her delicious smiley cake pancakes Monica made and looked at her Godfather. "I'll do it." She chirped happily but Ross just looked at her unsure. "Ross, I did it last year."

"Yes, but I don't think Carol and Susan appreciated how you taught Ben about Led Zeppelin." Ross explained as he poured his orange juice. "He sang I can't quit you baby for a whole week."

"I can't quit you, baby so I'm gonna put you down for a while. I said I can't quit you, baby. I guess I gotta put you down for a while." Monica and Rachel sang while dancing in their seats like crazy fan girls. Ross just glared at them seeing that they weren't backing his point. Patricia just shrugged and joined her two guardians. "Said you messed up my happy home. Made me mistreat my only child. Yes, you did, babe, oh."

"Ross, would you prefer if I thought Ben about Led Zeppelin or Phoebe teach Ben one of her inappropriate songs?" Patricia mused, pursing her lips together and raising an eyebrow.

"So I'll be gone for a few hours but if I'm not back by two I won't be back till tomorrow." Ross told her and took a sip of juice. Patricia smiled and nodded in understandment. "How does ten dollars an hour sound?"

"Perfect but I'll give you my friends and family discount." She replied making Ross smile widely and thank her. "So that's nine dollars and ninety nine cents per hour."

Ross gave her a dry expression. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

Patricia was sitting down at the table while drinking a cup of tea. She glanced at the clock to see that Ross would be bringing Ben over in a half hour. The door opened revealing Chandler all dressed up in his nice suit and his hair combed nicely.

"Wow, look at you all dolled up." Patricia complimented making Chandler look down at his suit and smile. "You look so handsome."

"And you look so beautiful." Chandler teased before coming closer and kissing the teen's cheek.

Patricia was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=77764712). **She smiled at Chandler. "Aww shucks."

"Is Monica ready?" He asked before taking a seat at the table.

"Not yet." The teen girl said shaking her head before taking a sip of her tea.

Joey came in to the apartment and went straight to the fridge. The two others greeted him but his mind was on food.

"I need money for food when I'm babysitting Joey and Ben." Patricia said making Chandler chuckle as he took out his wallet.

He handed her thirty dollars. "Now Joey can't have pizza after ten o'clock."

Patricia nodded in agreement and put the money in her pocket. Chandler turned his head to see Monica come out of her bedroom and his jaw dropped. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/outfit/set?id=70276286) **Joey stopped making his sandwich and looked up at Monica.

"W-Wow! Well done Chandler!" Joey complimented making Monica and Patricia roll their eyes and groan.

Chandler stood up and made his way over to Monica. "Wow, you look…wow."

"Really?" She asked smiling and blushing.

Chandler nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

* * *

Patricia heard a knock on the door and she got up out of her seat. Joey took hold of her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Joey's actions.

"It could be a murderer." Joey whispered making the teen girl roll her eyes playfully. "I'll get it."

Joey got up and answered the door to Ross, who was holding onto his four year old soon. Joey invited them in.

"See Joe, it was just Ross and Ben." Patricia whispered and Joey looked at her warningly. "Hey Benny!" She said and scooped the four year old up in her arms making him giggles.

"Trishie!" Ben squealed in delight while hugging her tightly.

"Now Ben be good for Trishie and Joey." Ross said before kissing Ben's head. "You'll be ok?"

"We'll be fine Ross." Patricia replied reassuringly.

Ross nodded his head before planting a kiss on his Goddaughter's forehead. He went to Joey, who was standing beside Patricia and looking insulted. Ross looked at him awkwardly so he punched his friend's shoulder playfully before leaving.

* * *

Patricia walked into the living room from Monica's room to see Joey watching TV. The teen girl had just tucked Ben into bed, which was a struggle seeing that he wouldn't go to sleep if she didn't tell him a dinosaur story and she had to make it up herself. _Definitely his father's son_, she thought.

"Hey Joe." Patricia said before sitting down beside the actor, who was flicking through the channels.

"Did he go to sleep ok?" Joey asked, turning his head to look at the teen.

Patricia just nodded in response before picking up the TV Guide off the coffee table. She flicked though it to see if anything good was on tonight.

"Joey, American Pie is on in a half hour." Patricia told him, which made him smile goofily. But then maturity kicked in.

"I don't think Monica would appreciate it if I let you watch it." He replied and gave her one of his serious looks.

Patricia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine." She said before an idea popped into her head. She sighed deeply before resting her head on Joey's arm. He bit his lip as he looked down at her. How could he say no to that face?

Joey gave into her cuteness. "Fine we can watch it." Patricia smiled widely and hugged Joey, who smiled before kissing the top of her head.

They heard a knock on the door and they assumed it was Ross. Patricia got up and headed to the door, chuckling slightly when Joey said 'He mustn't have gotten laid.' She opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Standing in the doorway, was a tall and stiff looking woman. Her blue eyes gave you a cold feeling in your heart when they looked into yours. Her brown mousy hair was tied up in a tight bun so none of her face was hidden and you could see seriousness of her expression.

"Hello darling." She spat coldly making Patricia back away.

"Joey." Patricia called and Joey turned around and gasped. He was not expecting _her _to show up. He rushed over to Patricia's side and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hello mother."

"Get your stuff, you're leaving New York and you're _never_ returning." Frannie told her, the tone of her voice threating and made chills run down Joey and Patricia's spines.

"This is my home." The teen girl replied firmly and Joey nodded in agreement.

Frannie laughed bitterly at her daughter's remark. "Home? They aren't your legal guardians. Also you are just a burden on them all. They have to work extra so they can feed you and clothe you and whatnot."

Patricia looked down at the floor ashamed. Those thoughts always entered her mind and now they were confirmed. Maybe it would be for the best if she went home…

"No she's not." Joey said firmly. He was not going to listen to this woman, who made her daughter's life hell by telling her how she's never good enough when Patricia is pure perfection in every way. "She belongs here."

Ignoring Joey's comment, Frannie looked coldly at her daughter. "Pack your bags."

Patricia was still looking down at the floor. Even though home was hell and her mother was Satan's bitch the gang would be better off. They wouldn't have to worry about picking her up from school, buying her clothes and food and feeling bad that she slept on the couch.

Mind made up, she raised her gaze and nodded her head at her mother, who smiled wickedly. Joey looked down at Patricia worriedly.

"Patricia…" He said softly but she just shook her head and walked away.

Patricia grabbed her bags that were more or less packed. She looked at Joey and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you. Bye Joey."

Joey hugged her back as he whispered his goodbye. He watched her love feeling close to tears. He watched her walk out the open door but Patricia stopped for a second to glance back at him before turning back and closing the door. To Joey it was like in slow emotion.

* * *

**A/N: **What's going to happen next? ;) Were you expecting that to happen? I actually can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Who liked the Jatricia (Joey/Patricia) moments? Review! :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	30. Blame It On September

**Chapter 30: Blame It on September**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends!

**A/N: **This took me a lot of today to write but I think it was worth it! Enjoy! Also this is based on the song Blame It On September by Allstar Weekend.

* * *

The gang were sitting on the window seat staring out the window at the rainy day. They were all thinking the same thing and none of them felt like talking. They were afraid of what Frannie might do to her daughter. Their thoughts drifted to Patricia causing them to look at the door.

* * *

_I can still see you standing there, summer tangled in your hair. First week of July, first day of my life. My voice shook when I said hello and from that word, we couldn't take it slow. I still can't believe the way you looked at me._

* * *

_Monica & Rachel's Apartment, 18__th__ of August 1999_

Rachel opened the door to a teen girl with long, wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes, resembling Monica. Her eyes darted to the suitcase in the teen's hand making her raise an eyebrow.

"Hi Rachel, is Monica home?" The teen girl asked timidly, raising her head causing her summer tangled hair to reveal her face. From that instant Rachel knew exactly, who she was.

She smiled at her politely. "She won't be back for another half an hour or so, but you're welcome to come in, Patricia." Rachel offered and opened the door a bit more to make it seem more welcoming.

"Thank you Rachel." Patricia replied politely and picked up her bags before walking into the apartment.

Rachel watched her look around her surroundings happily, probably because nothing has changed since the last time she was here. She approached the girl with folded arms and pursed lips. "You can put your suitcase down over by the sofa-" At this point she motioned to the couch. "-then you can explain to me why you have a suitcase and why you aren't in Long Island."

Patricia placed her bags down where Rachel told her before looking back at the blonde. Rachel smiled when she saw the teen girl give her an innocent look. Rachel just sighed and placed a hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

Patricia groaned in annoyance and looked at the older girl with pleading blue eyes. "Come on Rach! I just got here!"

"Does Monica know you are here?" She asked in response, raising an eyebrow as she stared the girl down.

"Yup."

"So if I call her she wouldn't be surprised?" Rachel asked motioning to the telephone that was on the small table beside the couch.

Patricia shook her head before replying, "She wouldn't because she _knows_ I'm coming."

"Ok then, I'm going to call her." The blonde replied, her long fingers traced over the phone teasingly before she shot the teen a look. "Unless there's something you want to say."

"No, go ahead." Patricia insisted while smiling happily. Her smile soon faded as she watched Rachel pick up the phone and slowly dial Monica's work number. "Ok Rachel, you've got me." She added, throwing her arms up in surrender. But just before Rachel could open her mouth Chandler walked in to the apartment. "Saved by the Chan Chan Man."

"Hey kiddo." Chandler said happily before walking over to them and ruffled the teen's hair. "What brings you here?"

"I missed you too much Chandler." Patricia replied as she fixed her hair.

Chandler opened his arms wide before enveloping the teen girl in a huge hug. Patricia was more than happy to hug him back. She peered over his shoulder and gave Rachel a look.

"Oh what the hell!" Rachel exclaimed before running over to the two and joining the hug. "Ok so what are you doing here?"

"Em, you know…I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to say hi." Patricia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hi."

"She's not telling the truth." Chandler said in a sing song voice.

"Zip it third nipple." The teen girl shot back and she received the 'how did you know' look. "I know everything." She added as she winked at them

"You know what we do to people who hold information that we want." Rachel mused as her and Chandler took a playfully threatening step forward causing Patricia to start to walk backwards.

Patricia's eyes widened open and she shook her head violently. "You wouldn't dare." She said firmly.

"Just like Mon you are very ticklish." Chandler stated before letting out an evil laugh.

Joey came in the door and went straight over to the fridge. He grabbed the tube of butter and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Patricia being cornered by Rachel and Chandler.

"Hey Josephine!" Patricia exclaimed happily.

"Patrick!" He screamed and dropped the butter before running over to the trio and pushed Rachel and Chandler aside. Joey smiled and pulled her into a bone crushingly tight hug.

"C-can't b-breathe." The teen girl replied, her eyes wide as if they would pop out of her head.

Joey let go, smiling sheepishly. "Oh sorry. Hey now that you are here you can make me a sandwich because Monica isn't home."

"Of course I will, Joe! Let's go!" Patricia said and the two started to head for the door but was stopped when Chandler put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh fine." She exclaimed and sat down on the sofa as they all took a seat

"Would you like juice before you start?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Juice would be nice." The teen girl admitted and Rachel went to the fridge to get the orange juice. "Do you think I would need a coaster?" Patricia asked when Rachel handed her the glass with the orange liquid.

"She's not here, is she?" Rachel joked dryly. "I'm not using one so you're ok." She added motioning to her glass of water that was resting on the table.

"I want my sandwich!" Joey blurted causing the youngest member to give him a look. "Just like Mon."

Some people said Patricia looked just like Monica and they often got confused as sisters. Patricia had her facial features, her clear blue eyes, the only thing that was a little bit different was their hair. Patricia's hair was a slightly lighter shade of brown that was longer and she had a side fringe.

Monica walked in the door. "Work was brilliant today." She exclaimed happily and put her jacket on the coat hanger. "Oh my God." Monica gasped. "Who didn't use a coaster?" She asked from the door causing Patricia to duck down. She walked over to the table and noticed the teen girl.

"Patricia! Oh my God." She said with joy as the girl stood up before Monica pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Mon." Patricia replied as she hugged back happily.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked, looking down happily. There was a sad glint in her Goddaughter's eyes that made her say, "That doesn't matter we will talk about that later. How about we make cookies?"

"Sure."

"Let's order pizza tonight. I'll call Ross and Phoebe they'd want to see you." Monica said excitedly and quickly, making tons of lists in her mind of what she needed to do as she grabbed the phone and headed to her room.

"Does she always talk fast these days?" Patricia asked with a chuckle as she sat down on the couch.

"No she's happy you're here." Rachel replied, smiling. "She thinks of you as a sister."

"Yeah, she's like my older sister." The teen girl admitted happily. She could talk to Monica about everything and anything.

Phoebe burst through the door. "My child friend is back!" The blonde shrieked holding her arms out for a hug, which she received within seconds.

"Hey Guitar Lady!" Patricia replied as she gave the Weird One a hug.

"Is this battle of the worst nicknames?" Chandler asked making everyone shake their heads.

"Dude not your best work." Patricia remarked making the Funny One frown and she headed over to sit in his lap.

Ross opened the door and came over to his Goddaughter. "It's true you're really here. It's true."

"You make it sound like I rose from the dead or something." Patricia admitted with an added chuckle.

"Come here." Ross said happily as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

_Now the nights turn colder your head's on my shoulder. We do our best to pretend. Waves get louder. I'm lost without her as summer starts to end. Let's blame it on September cause it hurts to remember her. We can fight to hold on but August is gone._

* * *

_Joey & Chandler's Apartment, 5__th__ of September 1999_

The whole gang were chatting happily as they ate breakfast and talked about the day ahead of them. They were going on a tour of New York today.

Patricia smiled at the gang. "You really didn't have to take your Friday off just to bring me around New York."

"Hey it's our pleasure." Ross insisted, placing his hands on his Goddaughter's shoulders and smiled down at her.

"You guys just wanted the day of, didn't ye?" Patricia remarked dryly and they all responded with a 'yes' making her chuckle.

"So where would you like to go first?" Phoebe asked looking down at the confusing map of New York.

"Central Perk!" Patricia exclaimed happily making Chandler roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like you haven't been there before." He replied dryly.

"Ok so maybe we do some shopping then some sightseeing and then we grab a bite to eat and then we do it all over again." Monica said simply and everyone happily agree.

There was banging on the door and Monica went to the peephole to see Frannie angrily knocking her apartment door. Her blue eyes widened as she gasped and took a few steps backwards. She looked at Patricia and pointed to Joey's room. "Quick Patricia, go to Joey's room." Monica told her.

"Do I_ have_ to?" Patricia replied. She really didn't want to go into the womaniser's room where porn magazines were stashed along with random ladies' underwear.

"Your mom is here." Monica told her causing Patricia to dart to Joey's room, leaving a beeline behind and Rachel and Joey went with her. They closed the door. Monica opened the door and went out into the hallway. "Em Frannie?"

Frannie stopped her outrageous knocking and turned around. "Hello Monica."

The coldness of Frannie's tone sent shivers running up and down Monica's spine. She looked down at Frannie's hand to see there was speckles of blood on her finger nails which made Monica cringe and instantly made her fear for Derek.

"Hey Frannie!" Monica said happily, forcing a warm smile.

"Where is she?" Frannie asked, gritting her teeth.

Monica raised an eyebrow and a confused expression replaced her happy one. "Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Monica!" She snapped, pointing her finger at her younger cousin, who took a step back.

"Huh?"

Frannie looked at apartment 19 to see the door was left open. "She's in there isn't she?"

Frannie pushed passed Monica and entered Joey and Chandler's apartment to see Phoebe and Chandler on the couch and Ross on one of the stools.

Ross stopped eating his bagel and let a fake smile play on his lips. "Hi Frannie! What a love-"

"Cut the crap Ross! Where is Patricia?!" Frannie cut him off, in a raised tone of voice, startling him.

"I'm not getting friendly vibes." Phoebe whispered to Chandler, who nodded in agreement.

Phoebe and Chandler sat there fearing for Patricia. They both knew the story of Patricia's runaway but they knew there was more to it and the both hoped it wasn't what they thought.

Patricia lay in between Joey and Rachel on Joey's bed. Patricia was snuggled into Joey's chest and he had his arms around her tightly and secure which made Patricia feel safe. Rachel lay on her side, gently stroking Patricia's arm in a comforting manner.

Patricia was frightened for her life. She had never felt fear so strongly before except for a few times when she did something wrong and she'd be left anxious wondering what would her mother do.

The word mother was starting to lose all meaning to her. The word mother meant a woman who provided love and care for their children which her mother did not.

It made her felt sick in her stomach to think of what her mother would do if she found her. Sometimes punishments could be more physical and could leave Patricia with bruises for weeks.

"Oh it's going to be ok." Rachel whispered and wiped away Patricia's tears. Rachel was on the verge of breaking down, she couldn't think of losing Patricia.

"How can you say that Rachel?!" Patricia whispered angrily. "This isn't a fairy tale, there isn't always going to a happy ending!"

"I know." Rachel mused. "But there isn't always a bad one."

"I can't imagine losing you guys." Patricia admitted, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We can't imagine losing you." Joey whispered, wiping her tears and he kissed her temple.

"Monica will you just give it up!" They heard Frannie's voice boom.

* * *

Monica rolled her eyes at her cousin and stood her ground alongside Ross. They were practically fighting for their rights for Patricia with pretending they had no idea where she was.

"Give what up?" Monica questioned, folding her arms and staring straight into Frannie's cold-hearted eyes.

"Where is she?!" Frannie roared, her face turning red from her rage.

"We don't know." Ross replied. "We'll help you find her."

"But right now I think its best you leave." Monica told her, getting straight to it.

"Yeah, you're right." Frannie nodded and picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Bye and I'm sorry."

They said their byes and Frannie left. Monica let her tears of relief flow from her eyes and sighed happily.

Rachel, Joey and Patricia emerged from Joey's bedroom and Patricia ran into Monica's open arms. Monica cradled her like she was a three year old instead of a fourteen year old. They're silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts but it's warm, familiar, comfortable. Patricia can feel the body heat radiating off of Monica and she likes that, carves it even.

They whole gang join in the hug and they all smile, laugh and even shed a few tears that are wiped away by someone else.

"Looks like you get to keep living her Patricia." Joey smiled and the door flung open revealing Frannie looking pissed of big time.

"Get your hands off of her!" Frannie roared and marched over to them. Monica and Patricia held onto each other with great grip and held on tighter when Frannie tried to tear them apart.

"You can't take her away from me!" Monica cried.

"I wanna stay with Monica." Patricia yelled as she gripped tightly onto Monica's shirt.

"You'll do what I say!" Frannie bellowed and give one finally tug and got Patricia out of Monica's grip. Frannie clutched her daughter to her chest and started to back away slowly there was a struggle with her daughter's protests and the gang's pleads. Frannie won and brought her daughter back to Long Island.

Monica bawled her eyes out and screamed out 'no' repeatedly and Chandler pulled her into a hug.

"I never thought it be this hard." Monica whispered into the crook of his neck.

* * *

_And even if the sun falls I hope we don't lose it all. Cause no summer lasts forever. Just blame it on September._

* * *

Patricia lay on her bed listening to the rain lashing outside. It was another storm and thunder and lightning was on its way along with dangerous winds. It was one o'clock but it looked like it was midnight because it was so dark outside. The day just reflected her mood. The brunette was still unharmed from her mother but she knew Satan's bitch had something planned and Patricia was not looking forward to that.

Her stomach grumbled for the fourth time and instead of ignoring it like the last four times, Patricia got off her bed. She walked over to the white door and opened it revealing the top of the stairs that led down stairs. Patricia walked over to it but as her right foot landed on the first step, she stopped.

A smile graced her lips when she saw Derek holding the front door open for her best friend Jessica. She missed her gossip lover best friend. Their eyes locked causing Jessica to stop talking to her best friend's geeky older brother, who looked at her confused. He then looked towards to the top of the stairs to see his sister and then understood.

Derek stood out of Jessica's way and let her in before closing the door. Patricia rushed down the stairs as she called out her best friend's name. Jessica did the same as Patricia and they shared a hug.

"Aww." Derek cooed playfully when he saw the smile on his sister's face. "Happy moment." Derek's smile slowly turned into a frown when his best friend Kendall walked in from the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

Patricia stopped jumping up and down as she locked eyes with Kendall. Jessica moved over to Derek and the two felt awkward from the atmosphere their two best friends set.

Being the girl she was Jessica knew that the two needed to talk. "Come on Derek, these two need to talk."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to leave a guy alone with his baby sister. He knew boys were trouble cause he knew exactly what went through their minds. "What does 'talk' mean? Does it mean for Kendall to stick his tongue down my sister's mouth?!"

Jessica looked at him outraged and knew it would take a lot for him to leave the two alone. But to her surprise Derek came with her. _Must be the crush he has me_, she thought.

* * *

_We drew hearts there in the sand, laughed when waves erased our plans. No, we never knew but they told the truth._

* * *

"I heard about Caleb." Kendall started softly, his green eyes searching in her blue eyes. "And I can't believe it." He added as he sat down on the stairs, soon followed by Patricia.

"Well…it happened." She whispered in response, not sure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did." The blonde said meaningfully, turning his head to the side to look at Patricia. "Y'know kissing you and then yelling at you because you had a boyfriend. I had no right to do that."

"It's ok." Patricia replied instantly, placing a hand on the boy's thigh. "I forgive you. Now I don't have a boyfriend and I'm gonna die an old maid."

Kendall shook his head and chuckled. "You're not gonna die an old maid, maybe an old spinster cook."

"Thanks!" Patricia replied sarcastically.

"Hey now besides, if worse comes to worst, I'll be your boyfriend." Kendall replied making Patricia burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." She remarked, rolling her eyes.

The blonde, who looked clearly confused, raised an eyebrow. "Why is that so funny?"

"You made a joke right? So I laughed." Patricia explained slowly.

Kendall laughed before getting serious. "A little too hard. What am I not ah, boyfriend material?"

"Well, no. You're Kendall. Y'know, Kendall!" The brunette said and hit him playfully in the arm.

"Okay, so we've established my name, and hit me." Kendall replied bluntly and pointed to his shoulder. "But theoretically y'know, I mean say we weren't friends and we never made out, and say it's a blind date. I show up at your door, and I'm like-" He paused and put on a fake voice. "Hey, nice to meet, ya. Hey, oh-hey."

"Well I'd probably be scared of a guy using a fake voice." Patricia told him with a chuckle before getting up and heading in to the living room followed by Kendall.

* * *

_I can still hear our laughing friends as we sneak off again and again. No we never cared, too young to be scared._

* * *

Jessica and Derek, who were watching TV, turned around to look at the two. Jessica looked at Patricia and Kendall, giving them her 'welllll' look while Derek hit his two clenched fists together, something Ross thought him.

"We're not together." Patricia replied, walking over to them and taking a spot on the couch.

"Yeah, apparently I'm not 'boyfriend material'." Kendall told them disappointedly before sitting down beside Patricia. "All right, there's a nuclear holocaust, I'm the last man on Earth. Would you go out with me?"

"Ehhh…" She teased.

"I've got canned goods." The blonde announced making the younger girl giggle.

"Kendall, you're funny, sweet, smart and I love you." Patricia admitted truthfully looking into his green eyes. "But you're one of my best friends and I don't wanna risk losing that and you'll always be the guy, who ate my last Kit Kat bar."

* * *

_Your head's on my shoulder as summer starts to end. Let's blame it on September cause it hurts to remember her. We can fight to hold on but August is gone._

* * *

Derek held his sister close and let her rest her head on his shoulder. The two were sitting on the couch in the dark because of the storm, the lights went out and some things didn't work but the TV did. The siblings were sitting in fear as their mother told them that she had a 'surprise' for them.

They knew that wasn't a good sign.

* * *

_And even if the sun falls I hope we don't lose it all cause no summer lasts forever._

* * *

"Drive faster!" Monica yelled at a cop her age, who at blonde curly hair and blue eyes and was named Gary aka Phoebe's current boyfriend.

Monica, Ross and Phoebe were sitting in the back of the speeding cop car while Gary and his partner, Antonio Garcia sat in the front. They were being followed by other police cars along with an ambulance or two. Joey, Chandler and Rachel were in another police car close behind.

"Monica, calm down." Gary replied, swivelling around in his seat so he could look at her. "I promise it's going to be alright."

* * *

_On the beach in the heat, you know I need that sweet ocean air. I'm gonna go where I know we can be alone. I'll wait for you, wait for you there._

* * *

Patricia screamed before dropping down on her knees beside her brother. Their mother had pushed him back and fell, hitting his head of the corner of the coffee table. The side of his head was cut and blood slowly poured out as his eyes drifted shut.

"Useless!" Patricia looked up to see the figure of their mother standing just a little bit away. "Now I have a stain on my perfectly good carpet."

Patricia shook her head violently as she got up to her feet. "We gotta call an ambulance!"

"Or bury him in the back garden." Frannie corrected her before she entered the kitchen and came back with a towel and a small bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

"He's still breathing!" Patricia yelled, almost in tears from frustration. "We can call an ambulance. I'll say I pushed him! You won't get any blame!" Tears followed down her cheeks when she remembered her younger brother's, Cory, death.

Cory died when he was four years old after swallowing lighter fluid. That's what they told the cops. But her mother made Cory drink lighter fluid after she found a burn on the couch—but that it was actually Patricia who burned the couch. She blamed herself for her baby brother's death. Her Dad came home to see Frannie in tears she really didn't mean it that time.

* * *

_Blame it on September. We can try to hold on but August is gone._

* * *

"That's the house there." Ross said eagerly and tapped on the window.

Antonio Garcia slammed on the brakes and turned sharply towards the house causing the car to skid but mostly because of the weather conditions. The rain was lashing down hard; you could practically see the drops bouncing high when they hit the ground while the wind blew harshly.

* * *

_Blame it on September cause it hurts to remember her. We can fight to hold on but August is gone._

* * *

Frannie shot a dirty at her daughter when she saw the cop cars and ambulances pull outside their house. "Did you call the cops?"

"N-no! I swear!" Patricia replied truthfully, holding her hands up. Her heart was racing and was in her throat, she never saw her mother so mad.

"You're a filthy little liar, Patricia!" She yelled and took a threatening step forward causing her daughter to retract. "And a slut too!" Frannie added bitterly and watched her daughter jump with fright when a loud bang of thunder went off. "Trying to seduce your brother's friend."

Patricia wiped her tears and kept backing away but her back hit the wall behind her. She slid down it until she was sitting on the ground with her legs brought up to her chest and she was hugging them as she bawled her eyes out.

"Long Island Police Department! Open up!" They heard a man yell at the front door with a banging noise.

Frannie's eyes opened wide and she grabbed her daughter's wrist tightly and pulled her with a great force up onto her feet. Patricia put up quite a struggle, which just made it worse. Frannie pushed her daughter into the dining room table. The teen girl shrieked in pain. She knew her back would be bruised in the morning. Frannie took hold of her daughter again and tried to get out of the house but she just kept putting up a fight.

* * *

_When the sun falls I hope we don't lose it all cause no summer lasts forever. Let's blame it on September._

* * *

Gary called in for backup as he watched Garcia with another cop, Stacey Van Camp break down the door. After a few more seconds, the door was down and the team made their way in along with two paramedics. The made a quick turn to the right with their guns ready.

They entered a huge living room, which doubled as a dining room. There was a body of a teenage boy lying unconscious on the floor, in between a coffee table and a couch. The paramedics went straight to him along with one of the cops.

Gary led his team forward and they saw the shadows of a lady and a struggling teen on one of the walls. They looked at the opposite side to see exactly what they saw on the wall. Frannie holding her daughter down.

"Step away from her!" Gary ordered, his voice booming through the house as he pointed his gun at the woman. He quickly examined the girl she had in her clutches. From what he could make out, the girl was in her teens, had long brown hair and pale skin and resembled Monica. _This was the girl Pheebs talk so fondly of_, he thought. "We'll shoot!" He warned her.

Frannie picked her fragile daughter up as if she was a body shield.

* * *

_Blame it on September._

* * *

Monica and the gang waited outside the house, shoulder to shoulder, Monica and Ross in the middle. The all feared for Patricia and Derek. They would be out by now if something hadn't happened.

Their hearts beat at a million miles per second and rain covered up the fact that they had tears running down their faces. They were looking at the house, so focused, just hoping a little girl would come running out with her older brother following behind.

Monica gasped and broke away from the gang. She ran over to the front gate before bending down to hug a girl that looked very much like her and have her hug her back. The gang came over to them and watched the happy moment.

They all watched as Frannie was taken away with a struggle and Derek was quickly brought out of the house in a gurney. The whole commotion brought out the whole neighbourhood and revealed the truth of Frannie Gellar Taylor, the woman had the perfect life and family…a person who had it all while her children paid the price.

Monica held Patricia in her arms as they watched Frannie being taking away. It felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She felt completely safe.

_I can still see you standing there summer tangled in your hair…_

* * *

**A/N: **Guess what? Next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER!

So, I do this in every story...EVERYONE whose reading, SILENT READER OR NOT, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! I always wanna see how many readers I have! Please just type a few words in that little box...it'll make me super happy! :D

Go rape that review box 1..2...3...GOOOOOOO! :D :D :D


	31. The One With The Epilogue Part 1

**Chapter 31: The One with the Epilogue Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Heya! This is only the first part to the epilogue because it got way too long but I think it is better this way. There's a part in this that will probably kill all Patricia/Kendall fans. But don't worry! Also there is an M rated scene in this so you can skip that bit if you want. I'll talk to you at the end. Enjoy! :)

**Thanks to **dizuz, MeganLucy26, Mondlercrazy0508** and **xXxXN. **for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

"Well then," The judge stated as she looked at the crowd that had gathered in the court room today to see if six friends could take care of two teens. "I declare that Monica Geller, Ross Geller, Chandler Bing, Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribbiani the legal guardians of Derek and Patricia Taylor."

A huge outburst of cheers came from the eight and their supporters when they heard this and the eight shared a big group hug.

Patricia moved in with Monica and Rachel and Derek moved in with Ross. Monica always felt bad when she saw the teen girl asleep on the couch because it would hurt her back but there was no word of complaint.

But it wasn't long till Patricia didn't have to sleep on the couch because Monica and Chandler surprised everyone by moving into together after a trip to Los Vegas. Monica did up Rachel's room and surprised Patricia with it.

The gang were very helpful when it came to Patricia's life. They helped her with school, love and made sure she had fun. Also the four guys made sure to keep the boys away from her.

Patricia and Derek also didn't get a lot of chances to see Kendall and Jessica as much as they would have liked to seeing that they now lived in Manhattan and they were trying to forget some of their past in Long Island. But they were close to Damien, who still slept or hit on every pretty girl he saw and Jackie, who was now currently trying to get back in touch with her mother.

* * *

Patricia was sitting on the window seat. Her legs were brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her back was resting up against the wall behind her and her head rested on the corner as she looked outside at the dreadful day, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. It was the year anniversary of her dad's death.

"Need company?" A familiar female voice asked softly out of concern.

"Yeah," Patricia said, not even turning her head to see who it was. She already knew who was there and before she knew it six pairs of arms were wrapped around her tightly and several kisses were planted on her head. Smiling faintly, the brunette knew it was going to be ok.

* * *

Patricia, who was now sixteen, walked down the streets of New York with Chandler by her side. Chandler needed to tell her something and apparently no one else could hear it. Patricia just wanted to know what it was about.

"Just tell me, Chandler!" Patricia finally blurted out as she stopped in her tracks and held her arms out to the sides, watching Chandler turn around and smile brightly. She dropped her arms down by her sides and smiled back at him, knowing that it was good news. "Well?"

"I'm going to ask Monica to marry me," He said simply as he watched the brunette's blue eyes widen in astonishment and delight.

"Oh my God! No way!" Patricia replied elatedly, putting a hand over her mouth in amazement and walked a little closer to him.

"Way," Chandler said with an added chuckle seeing how the girl responded.

His breath left his body with a whoosh as Patricia jumped up and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist while hugging him tightly. "That's so great. Can I be your Wedding Planner?"

"Yeah it's great." Chandler admitted and took a moment to think about her question. Monica would be bad enough planning the wedding, throw in Patricia and they'd make everyone's lives hell the week before the wedding. "Sure!" He added without thinking.

* * *

Phoebe, Rachel, and Patricia stood alongside Monica's side at the altar, embroiled in refined garments for the special occasion. The girls exchanged looks of ecstasy with each other as the groom (Chandler) and the bride (Monica) pronounce their love to each other in their wedding vows.

_They're perfect for each other, and having a baby would complete the cycle of love for Chandler and Monica_, Patricia thought, a smile broaden across her lips.

"Once again, I pronounce you husband and wife," Joey said, closing the book, and held it close to his chest. He briefly glanced at the couple, and then turned his gaze on Chandler. "Now kiss her again."

Chandler pulled her downwards, and let his lip explored hers in all its incredulity. The crowd astounded at the moment, exchanged applauds and awes. The kiss lost for a few moments before the couple broke away, engrossed in each other eyes.

"I love you," He whispered softly in her ears, his hot breath tingling on her skin. He received a beam from her. "And I know about the baby."

Monica raised an eyebrow, as lost in confusion. "What baby?"

"Our baby," Chandler replied, triggering more misperception than before from Monica, his bride.

"We have a baby?" she questioned, searching his face for clarity.

"Phoebe found your pregnancy test in the trash," Chandler told her; vaguely irritated that Monica wouldn't relinquish the act.

"I didn't take a pregnancy test," Monica replied, her voice held gravity in it. Chandler observed her eyes, and saw that she was speaking the truth.

"Then…" He trailed off as something snapped in his mind. "Who did?"

Patricia beamed as she revisited the sight of Monica and Chandler once again. _They're so perfect for each other. I want to find love like that one day just like theirs._

"They are so perfect. I wanna find love like that," she whispered dreamily, facing Phoebe and Rachel, who both gave her a smile.

"Oh, and they're gonna have a baby," Phoebe cooed, her lips curling upwardly as a tear of jolliness slid down her cheek.

"Uh-huh," Rachel alleged, glancing at the couple. A look of fright and wariness overlapped on her face.

* * *

Patricia slowly opened the door to a hospital room where Ross, Rachel and baby Emma, who was only a few hours old were. She looked at the three and smiled before looking up at her brother, who was now attending NYU College with Kendall, who smiled back down at her.

Rachel, who was sitting up against the pillows and under the covers, saw them in the door way. A big drowsy smile played on her as she motioned for the siblings to come over and join them. "Come here, you guys!"

"You wanted to see us." Patricia said softly as she joined her Godfather's side to look at the beautiful baby girl with little locks of blonde hair and big blue eyes while Derek sat on the edge of the bed beside Rachel, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah." Ross replied as he looked away from his daughter to look at Patricia and Derek. "Derek you have gotten straight As in every subject, you play for the hockey team and you are becoming a teacher. We are all so proud of you." He said meaningfully making his cousin smile. "Patricia you have grown into a wonderful, responsible –not including the party situation last week- independent, you're smart, funny, athletic, and talented. Also you have a heart of gold and are willing to help." Ross told Patricia, making her blush furiously. "Will you be Emma's Godparents?"

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes!" Patricia shrieked as she hugged Ross.

"Sure!" Derek replied enthusiastically

Ross passed baby Emma over to his Goddaughter, who carefully held her in her arms. She watched Emma in awe as little noises escaped from her little dainty lips and her blue eyes stared up at Patricia in wonderment. Derek smiled, getting up off the bed to stand beside his sister and look at the beautiful baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Derek admitted happily.

"Uh-huh." Patricia agreed her eyes still on Emma. This really made her want a baby of her own someday. "Emma, I promise I will take care of you."

* * *

Patricia stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. Tonight was her prom night and she couldn't wait. She was wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=80430574)**. She was going back to Long Island for prom tonight seeing that Jackie went to Ireland to talk to her Grandmother about her mom so Patricia said she'd go with Jessica.

A knock on the door slightly startled her making her jump a little. Patricia took a deep breath as her heart speed up.

"Patricia, are you ready?" Monica called happily. "We wanna see you."

Patricia smiled and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it, revealing the whole gang looking at her amazed. Joey's mouth hung open making the teen girl blush.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, placing a hand over her mouth as she looked at the brunette up and down. "You look beautiful!" She added causing Patricia to blush even more.

"Yeah you do!" Joey called out. Ross and Chandler hit him really hard in the shoulders making him cry out in agony while Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Patricia shared a group hug.

* * *

"You ready, baby?" Eric whispered softly into Patricia's ear, making said girl shudder pleasurably.

Patricia and her boyfriend of eight months were in a bedroom of a motel, which Eric did up with candles and rose petals to make it special, on a bed on prom night, both naked. Patricia was inches above her boyfriend's lap, hovering over Eric's thick cock that was ruby red and throbbing with the need to be inside her.

Patricia wanted her lover to be inside her as well but she was scared. This was her first time at sex, he was still a virgin. The brunette saved her virginity for the boy who has her heart. No one was meant to be inside her but Eric. And this was the first time and the brunet was huge so Patricia was a little hesitant.

Seeing his beautiful brunette was looking terrified and nervous, Eric leaned forward and kissed Patricia's collarbone and rubbed the girl's thighs in a comforting manner. "We don't have to do this, Patricia. We can wait longer if you want us to."

The brunette shook her head. "No," she whispered, "I want to, just give me a minute."

Eric kissed her cheek softly and replied quietly, "Of course."

After several minutes of silence where Patricia thought quietly to herself and Eric kissing any smooth skin visible to her comforting, the brunette finally let out a nervous breath and nodded. "I'm ready, Eric."

Eric continued to rub Patricia's thighs as he looked into those clear blue pools. "You sure?"

Patricia bit her lip before leaning forward and kissing the brunet shyly on the mouth. "I'm very sure."

Eric smiled lovingly at the brunette before gently resting his hands on the girl's hips. Patricia moved her hands to Eric's shoulders before sinking herself down onto the brunet's cock. Instantly, Patricia felt herself being ripped open and she cried out. Eric, who was gently guiding his girlfriend down, stopped and immediately began to kiss under Patricia's chin.

"It's okay, I've got you," he chanted over and over again while placing kisses everywhere on the girl's face.

"I-it hurts!" She hissed and Eric rubbed circles on her hips softly.

"I know baby, I know. Try to relax. I'll help you."

Patricia was about to scream 'How' but moaned instead when a big, warm hands fondled her breasts lovingly. Eric slowly squeezed his girlfriend's breasts before mouthing over her neck and biting down on the flesh gently. "I've got you, Patricia. Whenever you're ready, I've got you baby."

Repeating those words and continuing his loving actions, Eric, with the help from Patricia, slowly pulled his girlfriend all the way down on his lap and on his thick dick.

Patricia let out a moan that was filled with pleasure and pain and love. Pleasure because Eric was hot and thick inside her, filling her up so much and big that she felt the boy in her stomach. Pain because, Eric really was filling her up with his thickness and was stretching her out in a way that Patricia has never felt or endured in her entire life.

And love because even though this was all new and painful for her, Patricia was beyond happy that it was Eric inside her, Eric she was squeezing hot and tight around, Eric who was one with her. She loved it and loved the brunet like he's never loved anything or anyone before.

Patricia looped her arms around Eric's body and pressed her already sweaty face into the brunet's neck. Both were panting; Patricia from, once again, having Eric so full and big in her and Eric from holding back pounding his into his girlfriend. Distracting himself, the hazel eyed boy slowed his breathing down and put all his focus on Patricia and the sounds she was making.

Fuck, that only made it worse. Patricia's moans and whimpers only made Eric want to flip her over and fuck her hard into the mattress, maybe shove his balls inside that tight, wet heat as well and- STOP. Eric felt himself grow even harder if that was possible and bit Patricia's shoulder.

Patricia, who'd let out a squeak when she felt Eric's dick inside her twitch before hardening, buried her face even further into the brunet's neck and gave it a kitty lick before panting out, "M-move."

Move wasn't even close to what Eric wanted to do. He wouldn't even look in those thoughts right now though. In fact, he wasn't even going to be rough with Patricia. This was her first time and Eric was determined to make it the most special love making the brunette will ever do in her entire life.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked for the last time and Patricia's bit on his neck.

"Yes."

The brunet didn't say anything after that. With a soft kiss to Patricia's cheek, the brunet slowly lifted her girlfriend half way off his lap before gently pulling her back down. Eric nearly sobbed when Patricia's walls tightened excruciatingly around his cock. Patricia whimpered in pleasure softly as she felt Eric slide inside her.

"Y-you feel so good." Patricia whimpered out with a blush on her face. Eric smiled and eased Patricia back up before pulling her back down again.

"I can say the same for you, baby." he moaned and it was true. Patricia, being a virgin and all was tight as fuck and so hot and wet... well, pretty much after that, there were no more words spoken. Just whimpers and moans and mewls surrounding the room as the couple made love, Patricia riding Eric slowly, but deeply. Soon the brunette was screaming and biting Eric's shoulder when he began hitting her G-spot.

It wasn't long for Eric to come. Patricia was just too hot for him, inside and out. With the flushed face and gorgeous expressions the brunette was making to the way her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Eric was coming the hardest he'd ever come.

Eric groaned when Patricia's walls tightened around him and fell backwards on the bed, Patricia falling after him and landing on his heaving chest.

Eric was still inside his girlfriend but made no move to slide out. Patricia didn't seem to mind, but that could be because she was trying to get her breathing under control and was feeling weak all over. After a few minutes, Eric, who finally was able to breathe and talk properly, croaked out, "How was that?"

Patricia was laying completely over the brunet with her head nuzzled into Eric's dip in his neck and shoulder. She smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss to Eric's soft, sweaty flesh before looking up at her boyfriend's face. "I-it was amazing," She trembled out before feeling his eyes watering up.

Eric saw this and slowly leaned up on his elbows, Patricia's body sliding down on his own. "Don't cry, baby." the brunet leaned forward and began kissing around Patricia's closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that it was you I did this with, you know?" Patricia sniffed before feeling warms hands cradle the sides of her face.

"Look at me, Trisha." Eric commanded softly and Patricia did, blue eyes full and shiny with love.

"I'm so happy that it was you who took my virginity." She whispered and Eric smiled before pulling Patricia into a sweet, deep and very passionate kiss. The brunette mewled into her boyfriend's mouth before feeling something soft and wet probe at her lower lip. Parting her lips without hesitation, she nearly melted when his tongue entered her mouth and began licking and rolling over sweet spots that made her mewl some more.

Eric smiled with his eyes closed before searching for Patricia's tongue. When he found it, he gently roped his around it and gave it soft gentle tugs, loving the whimpers and moans the girl made for him when he did it.

"I love you so much, Patricia." Eric whispered against the brunette's lips before pulling away with a tired smile.

"I love you too, Eric." Patricia said with a blush. She gently pushed the blonde back down on the bed before slowly lowering herself down, sighing in content when their bodies met.

Eric blindly reached out and grabbed the blankets pooled around the end of the bed before yanking them up and draping them over Patricia and himself. Kissing the brunette one last time before pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead, Eric wrapped his arms tightly around Patricia and closed his eyes, sleep taking over his body almost immediately. Patricia wasn't far behind; snuggled deep into Eric's warm body, the brunette found sleep instantly, wearing a small smile as she drifted off.

* * *

The girls were gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast, a silence settled in. A noisy silence that none of them had experienced before. The three oldest had tears in their eyes as they looked at Patricia, who was graduating today. Patricia was close to tears too. If they cried it would make her cry.

Monica wordlessly got up from her chair and turned the radio on to try to create a less awkward atmosphere. But she couldn't help but look at her Goddaughter, who she held first when she was fifteen.

_"This song was requested by Lucy Dawson, whose daughter, Sarah is graduating today." _The DJ said before _Slipping through My Fingers _by _ABBA _started playing.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for a while._

Phoebe broke the silence and started singing, voice slightly breaking because of the lump that had formed in her throat. "The feeling that I'm losing her forever."

"And without really entering her world." Monica sang, walking over to Patricia and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter." Monica and Phoebe sang together, looking over at Rachel.

"That funny little girl…" Rachel sang softly, her voice breaking.

"Slipping through my fingers all the time. I try to capture every minute the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time." The four of them sang together. "Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing. She keeps on growing, slipping through my fingers all the time." On the last word the four broke down completely and started bawling their eyes out.

Rachel and Phoebe rushed over to Monica and Patricia enveloping them in a huge hug. Once they all had been calmed down slightly Patricia spoke up.

"Rachel, Phoebe, Monica," Patricia said softly looking at all them. "I never really had a mother and I never had a sister that meant no one for adult advice or fun. Patricia and Rachel when you first met me when I was really young you took care of me straight away. Then when I ran away to New York you guys quickly adopted me as your little sister. I love you guys and thank you so much." The teen said meaningfully as she gave each of them a hug. She then turned to Monica, who was crying silently. "Monica…Monica you've always been there and I know you'll always will be there. You're me older sister and I love you so much." She added, her tears flowing freely now as she and Monica shared a hug.

"We love you." The three girls admitted softly.

* * *

Chandler and Monica were holding Erica and Jack. Joey and Phoebe were sitting by the window with Patricia and Derek sitting on the step that was near the window and led into the sitting room, while Ross and Rachel were standing together. The apartment was completely empty and quiet except for the sounds of moving furniture. Two men come out of Monica's room carrying a large dresser.

"Okay, please be careful with that." Monica said, watching them smile reassuringly before leaving the apartment. "It was my grandmother's. Be careful."

Two other men started to roll the big white dog out of the apartment catching Monica's eyes. She approached them coolly; making sure none of the boys saw her. "If that falls off the truck, it wouldn't be the worst thing." She told them, slipping them some money.

"Wow." Ross said, looking around the very bare apartment before wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"I know." Rachel replied, tears in her eyes. "It seems smaller somehow."

Joey scrunched up his face in an adorably muddled expression. "Has it always been purple?"

Chandler looked down at his children. "Look around, you guys. This was your first home. And it was a happy place, filled with love and laughter." At this moment everyone started to remember their favourite moments here. "But more important, because of rent control, it was a friggin' steal!"

Monica and Chandler put their twins in their shoulder carefully before strapping them up safely.

"Hey, do you realise that at one time or another we all lived in this apartment?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's true." Patricia said as she remembered who lived here at what time. Monica first, then Phoebe moved in too. Then she moved out and later Rachel moved in then Patricia joined them. Then they lost the apartment to Joey and Chandler, won it back. Chandler then moved in and Rachel moved out. Derek had to live here for three weeks when Ross was sick.

"Uh, I haven't." Ross pointed out making them all –except Monica- frown and think 'way to ruin the moment Ross'.

"Wait a minute." Monica replied, looking at her older brother. "What about that summer during college that you lived with grandma, and you tried to make it as a dancer?"

"Do you realise we almost made it ten years without that coming up?" Ross shot back making his sister stick out her tongue.

"Really Ross?" Derek questioned, getting up from the ground. "A dancer?"

"Leave Ross alone." Patricia said, defending her Godfather. She stood up to and looked at her brother warningly. "I know stuff about you, y'know." She added pointing a finger at him.

In response, Derek clenched his fist and held out his palm. He hit his clenched hand against his palm twice before making the clenched fist into a sideways peace sign and placing his palm into the fingers twice and then finishing it off by hitting his clenched hand against his palm once more. His way of giving her the finger.

"Huh, it's like looking at the reflection." Rachel admitted as she looked at Monica and Ross then Patricia and Derek.

"Oh, honey, I forgot." Monica said. "I promised Treeger that we'd leave our keys."

"Oh, okay." Chandler replied softly.

Chandler and Monica walked over to the kitchen-counter and left their keys beside a small wooden cuboid shaped box. Then the other four took out their keys and left them as well. But Patricia and Derek didn't leave their keys for some reason.

"So, I guess this is it." Phoebe said quietly, staring down at her feet that were moving them slightly.

"Yeah." Joey replied softly. "I guess so."

Monica started crying into Chandler's chest. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Oh, it's gonna be okay." Chandler told her, giving her a hug.

Monica hugged Ross and Rachel as Chandler got the stroller with the twins. They all were like very delicate china right now, and they were speeding toward a brick wall.

Rachel was now in tears. "Do you guys have to go to the new house right away, or do you have some time?" She asked softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

Monica looked down at her watch; a small smile appeared on her face. "We got some time."

"Okay, should we get some coffee?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure." Chandler said, gripping onto the handle of the stroller. "Where?"

They all left the apartment. Joey helped Chandler with the stroller in the hallway, while Monica and Rachel have their arms around each other. Everybody walked downstairs to Central Perk. Inside the empty apartment the keys were still on the counter beside the wooden box, and the frame was still around the peephole.

* * *

Patricia, holding the small wooden box, sat on the orange couch in Central Perk in between Jackie and Kendall while Derek sat on the armchair and Damien sat on the chair by the other table. The siblings had just gotten back from Monica's and Chandler's new house and they were looking through old photos Monica had put in the box.

"Aww you were so cute, Derek!" Jackie admitted when she looked at a picture of Derek when he was three years old and lying belly down on a rug.

"Yeah," Damien agreed, nodding his head, as he looked at the picture. "What happened?" he added making Derek give him an 'ehh' expression.

"Can't believe you got your own apartment before I did." Kendall said to Patricia, who got her Godmother's apartment, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"Whatcha you going to do about it?" Patricia teased.

"Wow, Patricia you look so much like Monica." Jackie said, looking at a group picture of the other gang hanging out at Central Perk. She passed the picture over to Patricia and the boys gathered around. "What age were they there?"

Patricia turned the picture around to see 'Monica, Rachel, Chandler, Phoebe, Ross and Joey hanging out at Central Perk in 1994.' She then flipped the photograph back around to see Monica, Chandler, Ross and Phoebe sitting on the couch, Rachel sitting on the side of the couch in her waitress uniform and holding a pot of coffee while Joey sat on the other edge of the couch. They all looked so happy.

"1994 so about twenty five." Patricia said.

"Looked like a fun gang." Jackie, Damien and Kendall said while Patricia and Derek nodded in agreement before they all looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Heya! Hoped you enjoyed it! ;) Also thanks to Teshia14 for helping me with The Wedding scene. Jessica wasn't in the last scene of this because she hasn't come to New York yet. So what did you think? Is there anything you really want to see in the next chapter? Review?

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	32. The One With The Epilogue Part 2

**Chapter 32: The One with the Epilogue Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends, for the last time in this story…

**A/N: **Last chapter and I am in tears! Enjoy! Also if one person in this story starts to sing the song is called Anything and if you can look it up on YouTube: ANything cover by Big Time Rush. Confession! Kendall is based of that Kendall ;)

**Thanks to **Blunz, Bunny's daughter, CatchingFire75, MeganLucy26, Melody Smith 2011, Michy1990, Mondlercrazy0508, PrincessVoliet01, Rae Anderson-Hummel, RunnerBeast98, Shyfighter, anistoncox, bettyboo2u, dancer cherrybug, dizuz, hopefulandhappi, hugefriendsfan00, jadesaturday, regina-phalange29, xx-elsewhere, Hurricane.'97, Mermaid Mania, Guinevere L, karlasagal920, xXxXN. **for either reviewing, following or adding this to favourites! This was my first Friends story and you guys made it special! Thank you! :)**

**Also thanks to all Guest reviewers and readers! **

* * *

The gang were hanging out at Central Perk drinking coffee and talking about life. The main topics for today were Patricia's first date –since Eric- tonight, Kendall's dreams and Derek's divorce. It was just another average day in their lives till something happened.

"I just don't like being divorced," Derek admitted, staring down at his lap gloomily as his sister wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

The door opened and a cold breeze came in along with a beautiful, young woman with long, honeycomb coloured hair and light, green eyes that were brought out by her lightly, tanned skin, who was dripping wet and was carrying a bag.

Patricia's mouth dropped in shock when she saw the young woman and she stood up from the couch. "Jessica?"

The blonde turned around, a broad grin appearing on her face when she saw her old friend. "Patricia!" She said, holding out her arms as she walked over to the gang and enveloped the brunette in a hug.

"God, you're soaking!" Patricia replied, pulling away slightly to take in her old friend's appearance. "Remember everyone?" She asked, looking at Damien, Kendall, Jackie and Derek and then watched Jessica nod her head in response. "What are you doing here?" Patricia said taking a seat on the couch.

Jessica held onto the back of her black skirt before sitting on the couch. "Well my parents wanted me to marry, Mason Harper. Yes, he's rich and good looking but we just didn't connect, you know. So I came here because I didn't know where else to go."

And just like that five became six.

* * *

Kendall and Patricia, twenty nine and twenty seven, were sitting down at a table at the coffee house looking at girls while arguing over who the blonde should or shouldn't kiss. Kendall had just broken up with Ivy Hart, a girl the gang found really annoying, so he had to kiss another girl in front of her.

"How about I kiss her?" Kendall asked, pointing to the girl with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and an hourglass body, who was talking to Gunter.

Patricia shook her head violently when she eyed the girl she deemed a slut up and down. "No way. She's too tall, too tanned, and too rich!"

"Damn!" Kendall replied angrily hitting his hand, which was clenched into a fist, of the table. He was sick of all of this. He just wanted to kiss another girl so he could get back at Ivy while she was at the coffee house. "I don't wanna kiss a short, pale, poor girl!"

"Okay look Kendall, all I know is that I don't wanna stay here for the rest of the day. Oh, okay, you know what?" Patricia asked defeated, standing up from her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. "You choose! Kiss any girl you want!"

Kendall stood up beside the brunette, placing his hands on his hips and he and Patricia looked around at all the girls there. He sighed, this was no good. He scooped down and captured the brunette's lips with his and softly massaged them against hers.

"I choose you." Kendall whispered softly against her lips, looking directly into Patricia's glistening blue eyes.

"Kendall…" Patricia replied softly, searching in those emerald eyes while smiling. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever read, heard about or seen on TV."

"Yeah, it was pretty romantic. I could tell while I was doing it." He told her before wrapping both arms around her waist, pulling her close to kiss her again.

* * *

Patricia sighed in content as she nuzzled her head into Kendall's sweaty shoulder while placing an arm on his hard, bare chest. She couldn't believe it. She and Kendall were together and she couldn't believe how happy she was even if they only had been together four hours and nobody knew about it.

"I waited far too long to do that." He admitted truthfully, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, admiring her beautiful face.

Kendall gently cupped her cheeks with his big, white hands and got engrossed in her big blue eyes making a blush a pair on her face. Patricia smiled and gently kissed his lips, pressing their naked, warm bodies closer together.

"Kendall, we gotta be Charlie's Angels about this," Patricia replied before placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "If the gang find out they'll make such a big deal out of it and there will be all this pressure and I just want us to grow as a couple first."

Kendall nodded in agreement. He knew Jackie, Derek, Damien and Jessica would be constantly breathing down their necks so he knew this was a great idea. "Alright,"

* * *

Patricia was talking and hanging out with Damien, Jessica, Jackie and Derek in her apartment. The apartment was lit with loads of candles seeing that they were experiencing a blackout.

Life was really good right now. She had her friends and her family were all good and they were all still close. She was now working side by side with Monica in her restaurant. But the brunette was really upset with Kendall.

They had been dating each other for nearly three years now, living together for two. But he moved out three weeks ago, he said he needed space and he was really stressed. Patricia saw the blonde everyday but he was very distance and on edge and he seemed to becoming afraid of commitment.

Kendall said that work was getting under his skin but Patricia thought that was an excuse.

The door opened revealing Kendall with his guitar in one hand and a rose in the other. He made his way over to the couch were his girlfriend was and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"You know I gotta go..." Derek said immediately when he saw Kendall and he looked at Jessica, Damien and Jackie.

"Oh, me too!" Jackie said, standing up beside Derek. "I got that t-thing! Jessica, Damien care to join us?"

"No, we're good," They replied, staring at their friends in ecstasy.

Jackie rolled her eyes before grabbing Damien by the ear and Jessica by her wrist and dragged them out of the apartment. Kendall had told them three weeks ago he had a big surprise for Patricia and he got really stressed out and paranoid about it so he had to move out, temporarily. They closed the door behind them and pressed their ears against the door.

Kendall handed her the rose and positioned the guitar properly in his hands and let the guitar rest on his raised knee and his fingers glided over the strings as he looked into Patricia's eyes deeply, smiling. She smiled back, tears dwelling in her eyes as she stared the blonde back.

"Anything you want, anything you need. Everything you are is everything to me. Anything you say, anything you do. I'mma hold it down for you," He sang meaningfully making her smile while happy tears slowly slide down her cheek. "Patricia there's some things you can't explain, like how you have blown me away. There's some things you just can't choose, like how I would do, I would do, I would do anything for you. Do anything. Anything for you. Do anything. I know all the things people say. I know sticks and stones can break your bones. But you still feel the pain; well all they got is jealousy. You got everything; let the world attack, go to war for you. I got your back." Kendall sang and he played a few more notes before placing his guitar down before he took hold of Patricia's two hands.

"Ok, I know I say this every day, but I love you," Kendall started; Patricia gave him a small sweet smile. "I love you so much that it hurts. I sometimes can't believe that your mine. It's like I'm dreaming. Whenever you cry, I hold you until you let it all out. Whenever you are down, I do anything just to see that beautiful smile of yours. You make me so happy and if you'll let me, I'll try to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of your life. I would do anything in the world for you Patricia, I love you so, so much Trisha."

Patricia now had tears rolling down her eyes, not really understanding what Kendall's sudden behaviour came from.

"Patricia, I love you, okay. And I would do anything for you. You know that right?" Patricia nodded her head as Kendall took one last breath before letting go of the brunette's hands and pulling out a small box from his breast pocket. The girl gasped as her tears began to fall down faster. "Patricia, Patricia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and on. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours every day when I wake up. I want to hold you in my arm forever and never let you go. So Patricia Angie Taylor-Geller, will you marry me?" Kendall finished and opened the box revealing the engagement ring and Patricia gasped.

"Yes! I will Kendall!" She replied immediately, more happy tears streaming down her cheeks as he gently slide the ring on her wedding finger.

Patricia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendall wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her off the couch and down onto her knees. He smiled before pressing his lips against hers. Kendall flicked out his tongue after a few seconds. Patricia gladly parted her lips for the tongue prodding them apart. Kendall pulled her closer to him by her waist and bit her lower lip. Patricia moaned, while threading her fingers through the blonde's hair.

They parted from the breath-taking kiss, breathless and they pressed their foreheads together while breathing in the same air.

"I'm so sorry for avoiding you lately," Kendall admitted truthfully, searching in her blue glistening eyes and he knew he was forgiven. "I love you."

"I love you too," Patricia replied as the shared an Eskimo kiss. "And I well done keeping this secret from me." She added causing her green eyed guy to giggle.

* * *

Jackie was sitting on the couch with Chandler, Rachel and Phoebe in Patricia's hotel room while Mr and Mrs Clark, Kendall's parents, were sitting on the arm chairs opposite each other, glaring at each other. Jackie bit her lip before deciding to break the silence.

"So…you two were married?" Jackie said slowly, looking at Mrs Clark, who had long red hair and green eyes, and then she looked at Mr Clark, who had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Monica and Jessica came out of the bedroom; big smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Here comes the bride!" Monica announced as Patricia emerged in her wedding dress that fitted her body perfectly and made her look extremely beautiful. Her brown hair was curled lightly under her veil and flowed perfectly down onto her shoulders that were lightly tanned, seeing that she went to the beach last week.

"Oh my God, Patricia!" Jackie said, standing from her seat and clapped her hand over her mouth in amazement.

Patricia smiled looking down at her dress before looking up. "I wanna wear this every day."

"You look so beautiful." Jessica replied.

"I'm so happy," Patricia said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Kendall and Patricia were lying down on their bed in each other's arms. The newlyweds just got back from their honeymoon in Paris and they were exhausted. But not that tired…

Kendall looked down at his wife, smiling. "So Mrs Clark…" Kendall began and Patricia knew she wouldn't get tired of hearing that. "Want a kid?" He asked, wiggling his bushy eyebrows seductively.

"What?" Patricia asked in misperception and her fingers stopped trailing up and down the blonde's chest. "You want a baby?"

"Yeah," He replied happily making Patricia smile. "You always wanted one, you were always ready to have one and I think I'm ready now. So what do you-"

Patricia cut him off by kissing him deeply while getting on top of him and started to unbuckle his belt. Kendall took hold of her hands and tossed their bodies over so he was on top of her. He intertwined their fingers together before stretching her arms over her head and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm in charge, babe." He teased, green eyes darkened with lust as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

Patricia sighed in content as she looked down at the beautiful baby girl that was sleeping in her arms. Laura Monica Clark was born one hour ago after fifteen hours of labour on the 10th of May 2013. She had her mother's clear blue eyes and her hair was sandy blonde and had her mother's other facial features. Laura took more from the Geller/Taylor side but still had a great resemblance to the Clark/Johnson.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and she looked up to see her tired husband sitting behind her. "Hey…" Patricia whispered softly before receiving a soft kiss.

"She's so beautiful," Kendall said, kissing Patricia's temple before he looked down at sleeping Laura. "Just like her mommy."

"Maybe we'll have a son next and he'll be so handsome like his daddy," Patricia said, looking up at Kendall and they shared a small smile.

There was a knock on the door and the two parents called their friends in. Jackie, Damien, Jessica and Derek, who was holding his son, Luke walked in with big smiles plastered on their faces. They were really excited about all becoming Aunts and Uncles again.

Derek went to his sister side to see his niece for the first time and he held Luke, who was nearly a year old close his new cousin. Jessica was Luke's mother. Luke was the result of drunken sex on Kendall and Patricia's wedding night. Jessica and Derek were now two months engaged after an exhausting on and off relationship.

"She's so beautiful." Derek admitted as he looked down at his now awake niece and the two other girls nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad my baby sister and my best friend had…sex!"

"Me too," Kendall teased, causing Derek to look at him in disgust. Kendall pulled Patricia back closer into his chest. "She's really good in bed, Derek."

"TMI! TMI!" Derek replied immediately receiving a few giggles from the gang.

"She is beautiful, with Patricia's eyes and that nose," Damien paused, looking away from Laura, he shot a glance in Kendall's direction. "And you're potential to moon the camera."

"Oh! You're so cute!" Jessica cooed, tickling the little baby.

"Oh, I could squeeze your little head!" Jackie said, cooing over the little girl. "I won't."

The same day people came into the room and left and Patricia felt sad that Laura wouldn't have a Grandparent from her side of the family. She decided that she would not tell Laura about Frannie ever and try to hide the horrible truth from her.

When the gang and the older gang went down to the canteen to get something to eat while Kendall went to get them food from the vending machine around the corner, Patricia held her baby girl close to her.

"Laura, for as long as you live I will try to be a good mom," Patricia said truthfully and she meant it. "I won't hurt you and I will always be there for you and I promise I will always love you." She added and she knew she would keep her word.

Later on the whole gang returned. Patricia was in her bed holding her baby girl, smiling happily. Her eyes landed on Damien, who was talking to Kendall, Joey, Jessica, Phoebe, Monica, Derek, Jackie, Chandler, Rachel and Ross.

Damien was like her best boy friend. The two were really close and they both had crushes on each other from the start. They also flirted a lot but it was just because they were close friends. He was her knight. He protected her and comforted her in her times of needs.

Her eyes then landed on Jackie. Jackie was the one she went to when she couldn't handle anything anymore. They both had rough childhoods and they could always talk to each other about anything they couldn't tell anybody else. She was also weird and quirky, which Patricia loved. Jackie was her rock.

Patricia then looked at Jessica. Jessica had been her best friend since she could remember. The two laughed together, cried together, smiled together, loved together and so on. She was there for her through thick and thin. Jessica was her best friend.

Patricia glanced at Derek. Derek had always been there. They teased each other, hit each other and argued with each other. But at the end of the day they had been through a lot of crap together and it just made their bond stronger. Derek also stood up for and tried to shield her from pain. He was her brother and guardian.

Patricia then looked at her husband in ecstasy. She loved him with all her heart and she knew he loved her too. He was smart, kind, funny, sweet, very good looking and he was Kendall. Kendall supported everything she did and held her when she cried and he would do anything to make her smile. Patricia had found her prince, her soul mate, her best friend, her Chandler.

Her eyes fell on Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Ross, who were talking to her friends. They were the people who got her trough a tough patch in her life and she couldn't thank them enough, especially Monica. They were he family.

"I can't believe Patricia had a baby," Monica said, a few happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Her little sister was growing up and she was turning into a wonderful woman.

Chandler wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "I know, I know she's growing up," He paused and started to tear up. "Too fast!"

"Man, up Chandler!" Ross replied, rolling his eyes at his friend's girlish behaviour. "I'm her Godfather and you don't see me…crying." He added before rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I got something in my eyes."

"Aww, my big tough guy," Rachel teased, rubbing her husband's arms in a loving way.

"Y'know it's been how long and none of us have changed," Phoebe said making everyone smile in wonderment.

"Y'know if I wasn't married to Sarah I would totally make the moves on Patricia," Joey said randomly, causing his friends and his younger friends to stare at him. He then looked at Patricia, who was smiling and giggling. "How you doin'?"

Patricia winked at him and smiled widely. "I'm doin' good baby, how you doing?"

A sudden wave of jealous surged through Kendall. His bushy eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes got darker. "Joey she's mine." He stated firmly.

Joey frowned deeply, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Fine!"

"Kendall, I love you," Patricia said, watching her husband walk over to her bedside and wrap his arms around her tightly before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, baby," He whispered in her ear, before blowing hot air into her ear causing shivers to run through her body. "And I love you too, Laura." Kendall added, bending down and kissing the top of her little head, watching her big blue eyes lit up.

Patricia persuaded Kendall to leave the room with everyone else for a few moments but Monica and Laura stayed behind. Monica approached her Goddaughter's smiling when she saw her cradling her baby girl in her arms. Patricia smiled back at her and patted the spot on her bed for her. Monica sat down beside her.

"I named her Laura Monica Clark," Patricia said proudly, watching Monica's blue eyes lit up in contentment. "The three of us have the same blue eyes." Patricia stated making Monica nod in amazement.

"I know it's impossible," Monica said, remembering the time her twins, who were now five, were born and Chandler made a comment. "Erica and Jack have my eyes."

The younger brunette smiled happily before replying, "Runs in the family." She sighed in content as she took hold of Monica's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Monica, thank you."

Monica raised an eyebrow and looked down at Patricia. "For what?"

"Monica thank you, for everything. You took me in with open arms and no hesitation when a ran away from home…or what I thought was my home until I lived with you guys and discovered that was my true home "filled with love and laughter''." Patricia said evocatively and quoting Chandler's statement about apartment twenty. "And if it wasn't for you guys I-I mightn't…" she paused, letting out an angry tearless sigh. "Be here today."

"Don't say that," She replied instantly, tears now following down her cheeks at the thought of losing Patricia. "Of course you would be, I wouldn't or will let anything hurt you."

"Monica, if it wasn't for you," Patricia paused, looking out the big window of the door that was straight in front of her revealing the waiting area outside where the two gangs were talking, laughing, smiling and acting the fools before looking down at Laura. "I wouldn't have all this. Friends, love, a family. So thank you so much!" She added, tears now streaming down her face.

Monica started crying, happily, her eyes out and kissing her Goddaughter's head before wrapping her arms tightly around her, enveloping her in a warm, loving hug. "I-I love you…so much!"

"I-I love you too!" Patricia said, tears flowing more rapidly and more freely from her eyes as she placed Laura in her lap and hugged her Godmother back.

The two cousins, Goddaughter/Godmother, sisters stayed there for a while alone enjoying the silence. The other members came in a few minutes later and they all smiled, talked and laughed and little did they know that the years ahead of them would be filled with love and laughter, especially that Monica and Patricia were there because they were the glue that held them all together.

_**The End…**_

* * *

**A/N: **The One With The Runaway: 15th of July 2012 – 10th of May 2013. Got this done in less than a year. This is bittersweet for me. One part of me is glad it's all over but the other part is sad because I have to press the complete button. But this isn't the end of me writing Friends Fiction, if you haven't already, please check out _Holding On To Nothing_. Also I'm quite pleased with myself. I did the maths on this story and it turns out that it would be 2013 when they would have a baby so I picked today's date for Laura's birthday. So are you guys happy that Patricia and Kendall ended up together? Did you like the ending? Also I might write another chapter on July the 15th just to show all the kids but then that's it and that's only a maybe. And if you're going to review, please do it would mean a lot to me seeing that's it's the last chapter, please tell what you enjoyed in this chapter but also tell me all your favourite parts in this story. Once again thank you all for reading!

_For the last time…_

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
